


Temptation Awaits

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is a frustrated college student looking for love, or lust, he meets Jensen, lust at first sight. but Jensen is already taken, by one of Jared's close friends no less. how far will Jared go, to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** College AU, first couple of chapters rated r (for swearing) later turnes to nc-17 and beyond. people who read my other sories know how hmmhmm 'carried away' I get when it comes to sex scenes, so this is not for the faint hearted people.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***one

  
Author's notes: the beginning. no sex here, some swearing. the angst and drama are very light in this story, but I thought I should mention it.  
not beta'd  


* * *

A growl from the other side of the stall “you singing dude, you could be singing nine inch nails and still sound like a fruit”.

 

Jared cursed as he noticed he forgot to bring a change of clothes, he swung the door of the stall open and smiled at his friend “Chad, how nice to see you” he said, towell wrapped firmly around his waist, his dirty clothes hung over his left arm.

 

“Ya know” Chad said pensively “We should totally get drunk and have casual friend sex” as he eyes Jared’s hard body apreciatively and Jared snorted “thank’s for the compliment but I think I’ll pass” and he slapped Chad on the shoulder “Your loss” Chad said as he followed Jared uot the shower and over to his dorm room.

 

Jared stepped inside and imediately went for the closet, rummaging through it, trying to find something to wear “So where are we going again?” he asked the man spraweld on the next bed over.

 

Mike grimaced “We, my friend” he started “are going to Sylc” he sat up as Chad plopped down next to him “not my coice, trust me, Tom had his mind set on this”.

 

Jared grinned “aww, poor baby” he cooed “I know you don’t like the music at that place” as he slipped into worn jeans, that fitted him perfect.

 

He stood up and eyed himself in the standing mirror, holding up different shirts, to see which one matched his mood.

 

“Pff all that R&B crap, people looking like they’re fucking instead of dancing…. You know what, never mind, I love that club” Mike changed his mind, a predatory grin appearing on his face.

 

Jared settled on a black button-down, opting to leave the top two buttons open.

 

He eyed himself in the mirror again, he wasn’t all that bad looking, if he did say so himself.

 

With his 6ft 4 he was the tallest of his group of friends, even Tom, who, with his 6 ft 2 was a tall motherfucker, called him Gigantua.

 

Shaggy, brown hair, cat-like, hazel eyes and a good face, he attracted quite a lot of attention when he went out, it was just the wrong kind of attention, and, with the places they frequented, also the female kin… which was even more wrong if you asked him.

 

“Hmm, how ‘bout I paint a rainbow on my forehead, at least that way I won’t get any anoying female attention tonight” he pondered as Chad burst into laugher, a mental picture of Jared with a rainbow crossing his path.

 

Grinning, Jared turned to his friend “why are we going again?” he asked the, now, bald-headed man.

 

“Because our very, very good friend Mr Tom Welling wanted us to meet his latest conquest” Chad mumbled around a piece of candy that he, where else, stole from Jared’s stash.

 

Jared let out a sigh “what is it with all these love birds, they’re driving me up the wall…. Hmmm, or off a building, if it keeps going like this” he said.

 

“Poor darling, are you feeling lonely” Mike joked as he stole a piece of candy from Chad “Hey!” Jared yelped “Dude, I’m gonna need that later to lift my piss-ass mood ok” he said, nodding towards the candy and Chad grinned “we’ll get you some tequila, works wonders if you ask me”.

 

“Right” Jared snorted “Liquor is the answer to all, if I’d listen to you”and Chad grinned “Or we could find you a piece of ass to nail, get all that pissy attitude fucked out of you, or, maybe in your case, fucked into someone else” and Mike laughed with Chad.

 

“Come on you lazy fucks” Mike said as he stood up “Tom’ll kill us if we’re late, wouldn’t want to miss seeing the new boy-toy of the month now would we”.

 

All of them filed out the room and headed down “who’s driving?” Chad asked and looked pointedly at Jared “I thought you were gonna fill me up with alcohol?” Jared asked grinning.

 

“Yeah, but I really wanna drink, and I don’t trust Mike to drive, even when he is! sober” Chad explained as he got in the passengers seat “fine, I’ll drive” Jared relented and gor in the drivers seat, Mike taking the back as he graped himself uncerimoniously across the bench “classy Michael” Chad joked.

 

Jared started the car and he pulled out onto the street, making his way to the club.

 

“I’m gonna park here guys” Jared said as he pulled the car into a parking lot, about a 5 minute walk from the club “so we don’t get boxed in by half-drunk frat people” and he stepped out of the SUV.

 

Chad and Mike followed his example and the three of them slowly made their way to Sylc.

 

They could hear the music coming from the club as they rounded the corner, Chad, bouncing on his feet “Yeah baby, some alcohol and hot people” he enthused and Jared smirked “girl or guy tonight Chad?” he asked.

 

Chad snorted “Pff, right now dud, I could go either way, depents on the hotness factor”.

 

They paid they entrance fee to the bouncer, they were early enough that there wasn’t a line yet and made a bee-line for the bar.

 

Chad ordered two beers and a coke “here, sweetheart” he said grinning, as he handed Jared the coke “some refreshments” and Jared took the bottle with a scowl, tipping his head back, taking a drink.

 

“Now the wait is for Tom” Mike said as he downed half his beer in one go “Dude, ease up, the night is still young” Jared chuckled.

 

Jared looked around the room, he wasn’t getting drunk tonight, but the ‘fucking someone stupid’ thing, didn’t sound all that bad right now.

 

His eyes slid to the dance floor, taking in the throng of bodies, gyrating to the music, that’s when he saw him, the most perfect creature he had ever seen.

 

Tight, dark blue jeans, a green, fitted shirt, he guessed the guy was about 6 ft, maybe 6” ½ tops, had light brown hair, as far as he could see anyways.

 

The guy turned and his breath cought, he was fucking gorgeous, big eyes, cute nose, a killer bady, god he could see the muscles moving underneath the shirt, and that mouth!

 

Jared thought there should be a law against a mouth like that going to a public place like this, he felt his cock harden in his pants as he continued to stare at the man.

 

The man turned his back towards him and Jared admired the perfect round ass that came into view “See something you like?” the question came from Chad, who was standing on his left.

 

“Hey guys” they all turned and smiled at the darkhaired man acompanied by a twinky looking blond guy.

 

“Hey Tom” they greeted the darkhaired man, who smiled blindingly as he clapped them on the shoulder “Guys, this is a friend of mine, Joey, Joey, these are my friends, Jared, Chad and Mike”.

 

Jared turned away, not interested in Tom’s new twinky, his eyes searched the dancefloor, only to find the beautifull man had disapeared “fuck” he muttered to himself.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his name being said by Tom “Jare”.

 

Jared turned, his eyes widening as he took in the vision before him, the man from the dancefloor.

 

He was even more attractive up-close and personal, vivid, green eyes, that sinful mouth, a body to die for and a smile that made him go slightly weak in the knees.

 

He grinned at the pretty, there realy was no other word for it, man in front of him.

 

Green-eyes extended his hand and Jared had felt like he missed something, green eyes twinkling, a playfull look as he shook Jared’s hand.

 

Jared couldn’t help notice the electrical shock that went through his body at the touch of the hot man before him “Helloow, Jared” Tom waved his hand infront of Jared’s face.

 

Jared snapped out of it and looked at his friend “Sorry dude, spaced out, long day” he apologised.

 

“I understand completely man” Tom chuckled “me too, If it hadn’t been for Jen here, I wouldn’t have come, but he likes to dance”.

 

Jared shook his head, confused “who?” he asked and Tom chuckled again “man you didn’t hear a word I said, so here I go again”.

 

“Jared, this is my boyfriend Jensen, Jen, this is my good friend Jared” Tom said, looking at green-eyes.

 

Jared’s eyes widened for a second ‘fucking figures’ he thought as he took in green… no, he had a name, as he took in Jensen’s face.

 

“Nice to meet you Jensen” he said, trying to keep the disapointment from his voice, a smile appeared on the mans face “you to Jared” he said.

 

And damn, but the man had a sexy voice, low and a little raspy, and he was cursing his luck, that the creature that had been dancing like his body was made out if liquid silk, no pun intended, was taken, by his friend! no less.

 

He watched as Tom placed his hand in the small of Jensen’s back, leading him to the dancefloor.

 

Jared faced the bar and came back with a bottle of tequila “we’ll take a cab” he said at Chad and Mike’s incredulous looks.

 

He really needed to get drunk tonight.

 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: for Angel2205, because I promised to write the next chapter. sorry I didn't have much time, I keep an aquarium and just found Corydoras eggs, so I needed to take care of those.

promise tomorrow, more, maybe even two chapters, if I'm in a good mood :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

In no time Jared had downed the entire bottle of tequila, with a little help from Chad, they had opted to leave the salt and wedges of lime for what they were, downing the shots straight.

 

Jared was feeling a pleasant buzz, his tongue heavy and eveything seemed to be going in slowmotion “Dude, you are drunk” Chad pointed out and Jared snarled “Not drunk enough” he said “I wanna be so drunk, I won't be able to get it up to save my life”.

 

Chad snickered and they ordered another bottle of Cuervo “no thanks” Chad said as the girl handed his a plate of lime wedges and a a salt shaker “won't be needing that”.

 

Jared's eyes slid to the dancefloor, searching out Tom and Jensen, fuck but the guy could move.

 

Hungry eyes followed the sinful movements of Jensen's lithe body, his hips undulating to the music as he danced closely up against Tom.

 

Everytime Tom ran his hand down a part of Jensen, Jared felt a bitter sting of jealousy and he threw back another shot of the bitter liquid.

 

Eyes squinting at the harsh lights of the club, colours blurring together.

 

“Quit eyeballing Tom's little butt-buddy man” Mike said, to his left and Jared frowned “'m not eyeballing anyone” he said petulantly and Mike scoffed “yeah right, you haven't taken your eyes off him longer than two minutes” the bald-headed man said.

 

Jared stole the bottle of tequila from Chad and took a few hard swallowes, straight from the bottle “fuck Jare, you're gonna drink youself into a stupor, you do realize you have class tomorrow right?” Mike asked as he tried to take the bottle away from Jared.

 

For a drunk man, Jared was pretty fast as he pulled the bottle out of Mike's reach “'s the whole point” he slurred as he took another gulp and he disapeared into the throng of people “Fuck!” Mike exclaimed as he stared after 6”4 of pissed off, drunken Texan.

 

Three hours later the five of them stood next to Mike's SUV, Jared leaning heavily on Chad and Mike “Fuck, you'd think he'd be as heavy as he looks” chad said and Mike snorted “Dude's twice as heavy as he looks man” he complained “'m not heavy” Jared mumbled as he tried to slap Mike in the head.

 

Tom chuckled and grasped Jared's shoulder “Dude, we're gonna go home” he said, motioning towards Jensen “I'll see you ater man, you to guys” he said, wrapping an arm around Jensen and waived his hand “ciao”.

 

As soon as Tom was out of ear shot Jared snorted “pfft, what kind of fag says ciao”.

 

Chad and Mike eyed each other and grinned “Ok, Gigantua, let's get you home” Mike said getting into the drivers seat.

 

Mike had stayed sober as since Jared had been pulling on the tequila all night and Chad, uncerimoniously dropped Jared on the back seat of the SUV.

 

Both of them struggled to get Jared up to his room and plopped him down on the bed “he's gonna be in a hell of a shape come next morning” Chad noted to Mike “what happened to him man?” Mike questioned.

 

“He wants Tom's boytoy... bad” Chad said and Mike sighed “shit, like we don't have enough whining from him already” Mike said and Chad snorted “not like Tom can even keep a guy longer than a couple of weeks” he commented.

 

Mike dumped the sheets over a passed out Jared “not the point, the guy is taken, he doens't need to get his hopes up, good thing Jensen didn't give him the time of day”.

 

*****

 

Jared woke up with the mother of all hang overs “urg, I'm never drinking again” he said as he rolled onto his side to look at Mike.

 

“Aww honey” his friend quipped “you always say the sweetest thing in the morning.... after I dragged your ass op a flight of stairs”.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that” Jared croaked out, staggering towads the door, on the way grabbing a towel and a clean pair of clothes “'m taking a shower, be back in a few” he mumbeled as he disapeared through the door.

 

He sighed as the warm water cascaded down his back, his mind wandering to last night and Jensen, Jensen, who had danced like he was made for it, that cocky smirk that sent shivers down Jared's spine.

 

His hand travelled south as he gripped his groing erection with his hand, a moan escaping his lips as he started stroking his length.

 

Flashes of green eyes, a perfectly round ass and a body made for sin, that and the hot water had him coming in minutes, his release washing down his body “shit” he whispered “like a damn 14 year old”.

 

He proceeded to wash himself and turned off the shower.gratefull that he remembered to bring a change of clothes this time he, he got out of the shower and went over to one of the sinks, shaving and brushing his teeth.

 

When he looked into the mirror a few minutes later he somewhat resembled a normal person again, though his eyes were still a little red-rimmed and he had a tired expression on his face.

 

He collected his belongings and made his way back to the dorm room, preparing himself for a day of classes he really didn't want to attend.

 

“Jare!” Chad's cry came as soon as he stepped through the door “Dude, volume!” he snapped at the blond as he cradled his head with his hand.

 

“'S what you get when you down two bottles of tequila without taking a breather” Chad scolded as he threw one of Mike's pillowes over to Jared.

 

“Shut the fuck up man, I had a sucky day and an fucked up evening, the only guy worthy of looking at twice, is dating my kind-of-friend” Jared whined as he put on his sneakers.

 

The three friends grabbed their stuff and headed out “Great, my Professor’s gonna axe me, looking like this” Jared complained and followed his friends to the buildings.

 

Jared groaned as he noticed Tom and Jensen walking towards them “Hey Jare, how’s the head” Tom asked loudly and Jared groaned “what’s up with everybody’s incapability to keep the volume down?” he grunted.

 

Tom laughed and Jared’s breath stopped as he heard Jensen’s throaty chuckle “I hate you all” Jared said as he stuck out his tongue to a grinning Mike.

 

“So Jensen, do you go to school here?” Chad asked as they continued to walk to college.

 

“Yeah, I just transferred a couple of weeks ago actually, and then on my second day, I met Tom and we hit it off straight away” Jensen said cheerily as he walked with them.

 

“Ahh, Tom, the ever wonderful welcoming committee” Jared said, lucky Tom didn’t hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Jared swallowed as Jensen turned to look at him, a strange look in his eyes, as if he had! Heard the sarcasm “well I was new here and I was just very happy to find a friend” Jensen said, smiling at Tom.

 

Jared huffed “I bet you did” that said, earned him a punch on the shoulder by Chad and Jared glared at his friend as Chad raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Jensen turned towards Jared and pinned him with a glare “you got a problem with me or something?” Jensen asked him.

 

Hazel eyes widened and shot to the ground “no, sorry” Jared muttered “Jared’s just pissy cos he had the! Mother of all hang overs” chad explained.

 

“Look how about we get together tonight, there’s a party in my dorm” Tom said, wrapping his arm around Jensen, Jared eyeing them, hazel eyes filled with jealousy as Tom pulled the pretty man closer to his side “Yeah, we’ll come” Mike said “but we gotta keep Jared away from the booze” laughter all around.

 

Exept for Jared, who continued his pissy stare.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Jared doesn't like Jensen.... at all :P  


* * *

Jared sighed as he walked into the people polluted dorm where Tom was staying “This is the worst” he complained to Mike, who was walking to his left.

 

Ofcourse Mike had a big-ass smile on his face at the prospect of hot girls and liqour, knowing that since they lived a 2 minute walk from Tom, he could get drunk off his ass and not worry about driving home “Dude, this is awsome” he said, slapping Jared's shoulder in the process.

 

Jared looked to his right and noticed Chad's eyes roaming the girls that littered the halls “Babe heaven” he told Jared grinning “I'll see y'all later” Mike said as he tailed a nameless gril in a short skirt and a tight shirt.

 

Jared and Chad waived at him, halfheartedly “Let's go find Tom” Chad said as he pulled Jared along the dimly lit hallways towards Tom's room.

 

Both Jared and Chad stilled as they round the corner into Tom's room.

 

Tom was in his room allright, Jensen squarely in his lap, sucking at Tom's lips and grinding his hips down into the slightly taller man.

 

Loud kissing noises were heard even above the blaring sound of the music, as two tongues explored mouths, hands roaming over backs and Tom's gripped Jensen's ass tightly, pulling him closer.

 

Chad cleared his throat and the two man came apart slowly, not in any hurry.

 

Tom had been out at this school since Jared got there, Tom being a couple of years older, and he never had any problems with gaybashing or ignorant people who wated to make his life a living hell.

 

Jared took in Jensen's appearance, face flushed, shirt and pants rumpled, he even thought he saw a nipple peak through Jensen's half open shirt.

 

Jared licked his lips as he looked at the plush redness of Jensen's mouth, that hot pink tongue tracing the lines, lips shimmering with saliva, Tom's saliva, and Jared growled lowly in his throat.

 

“You ok Jare?” Tom's voice cut through his thoughts and he nodded “Huh, Yeah man, sorry, me and my spacing out you know”he said and Tom snickered “We know” he said and Jared frowned.

 

“'S not like you're so damn observant all the time” he attacked Tom, who rose an eyebrow at Jared's unexpected outburst “What got your panties in a twist Padalecki?” Tom asked.

 

Jared scoweled at the man “None of your fucking business” he said as he spun around, quickly leaving the room, leaving his friends to stare after him, confusion evident in their eyes.

 

Jared made his way to the communal room, where the keg was set up, he poured himself a cup and started wandering down the halls, sipping on his beer.

 

He was taking the drinking slow this time, not wanting a repeat of the night before.

 

He greeted some of the people he knew, stopped to make smalltalk with a few of them, walking towards the bathroom he suddenly was grabbed by the shirt and hauled into a room.

 

A small yelp as he was startled by the person pushing him into the wall, strong hands holding him there.

 

It took a little while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, grateful when one of the hads shot out to turn on the light.

 

He gasped as he was looking into blazing green eyes, normaly plush lips, a thin line on the beautiful mans face.

 

“Jensen... what the hell...” but Jared was silenced by a hard glare and a harsly snapped “shut up” from Jensen.

 

Jared stood there, his back against the wall, Jensen's body pressed against his front, able to feel those muscles move, that sinful body flush with his and those lips.. precariously close to his own, all he needed to to was move a few inches forward.

 

“ You're a real asshole, you now that” venom clear in Jensen's smooth, baritone voice “I met you twice... Twice!” he bit out, punctuating it with shoving Jared into the wall “ant these two times, you've been an asshole to Tom, and he didn't do anything!”.

 

Jared reeled back at the anger in Jensen's tone “what the hell do you care” Jared pushed back.

 

Jensen took a step back, releasing Jared from his grip “Tom's my boyfriend” he said, Jared's eyes narrowing at the spoken words “Tom doesn't do boyfriends” Jared spat, he just does casual fucks”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and Jared swallowed at the vacinity of the man as Jensen stepped closer again, using his body mass to press Jared into the wall.

 

“So what are you, a scorned lover, can't deal with Tom ahving a new boyfriend, huh” Jensen snarled, his hands coming up, slaming into the wall next to Jared's head.

 

“Get it through that pretty little head of yours Jared, I'm with Tom now, so deal” and then he was gone, out the door and into the mass of people in the hallway, leaving Jared there, staring into the room, tremors still running rampage through his body at the rememberance of Jensen's body pressed up against him.

 

It was a few minutes later whan he was startled from his thoughts as Chad appeared next to him “What the fuck was that all about ma?” he asked his silent friend.

 

Jared blinked his eyes and turned towards Chad “Nothing, sorry, I just..... sorry” he said, rubbing a hand across his face.

 

Chad snorted “don't tell me you're sorry.... go tell Tom, he has no idea what he did to deserve your little hormonal outburst just then”.

 

Jared nodded his head slowly and followed Chad to the hallway, slowly making their way back towards Tom's room.

 

Jared was relieved to see that when he entered Tom's room this time, Jensen was nowhere to be seen, just Tom, sitting on his bed.

 

Blue eyes shot up to meet hazel and Tom's eyes narrowed “so, pms over Ms Padalecki” he grunted, standing up slowly.

 

Jared smiled slightly “guess I had that coming” he said as he stepped closer to Tom “look man” Jared started “I'm sorry for blowing up, I just woke up with the mother of all headaches and she won't piss off” he excused himself.

 

Tom looked at him and smiled tentively “yeah” he said “No problem man, we all get that sometimes”.

 

“Hey Jen” Tom’s voice purred, right as Jared was pushed out of the way by broad shoulders “everything ok here?” Jensen quiried, looking pointedly at Jared.

 

“Yeah, Jare just had his thong is a twist, is all” Tom explaied as he kissed Jensen’s cheek.

 

Jensen still eyed Jared suspiciously, not really liking the taller man at all “Yeah Jen, just a little misunderstanding” Jared said, tone sickly sweet.

 

“Name’s Jensen” Jensen bit at Jared, turning to Tom “wanna go grab a beer downstairs?” he asked and grabbed Tom’s hand “they also have vodka” Jensen wriggled his eyebrows and Tom chuckled.

 

Tom grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him towards the door “gentlemen, we’ll see you later” Tom said as he dragged Jensen with him.

 

“Fuck Jare” Chad said as he pushed Jared out of Tom’s dorm room “you can’t go falling for the guys boyfriend”.

 

Jared glared at his friend “I’m not falling for him, I just wanna fuck him” he clarified “Hell I don’t even like the guy, he’s anoying… he also happens to be the best looking piece of ass I’ve seen in a long time”.

 

Chad sighed and they walked down to the comunal room to grab a beer “so you’d screw up a relationship, just to be able to fuck a tight ass?” Chad asked as they filled their cups to the brim.

 

Jared sighed and looked at his friend “you know how Tom is, love em and leave em, give it a few days and Jensen’ll be single again” Jared reasoned, earning him a disaproving head shake from Chad.

 

“Dude, who are you and what have you done to my overgrown cuddle bear of a best friend” Chad said as he downed his beer in one go.

 

Jared eyed him “No, it’s not like that, it’s just….. I don’t know the guy ok, so maybe I could fall in love, just for now… a fuck would really help too, ya know”.

 

His eyes slid over to the topic of conversation, who happened to be straddling Tom’s lap as they were making out in the middle of the room “do you even want Tom’s hand-me-downs Jared?” Chad asked, pointing at the two heavily kissing men on the couch.

 

Jared sighed and took in the lithly muscled body of the man on top, those strong hands and full lips, eyes traced long, silky looking lashes, that fluttered against freckled cheeks “something tells me he’s different” Jared whispered softly.

 

“Dude, make up your fucking mind” Chad said agrivatedly “one second you’re talking about fucking him and the next like he’s the second coming, your soulmate or something”.

 

“Actually, get both out of your head right now, he’s with Tom and they seem to be… erm, enjoying each others company, let it go Jare, find an other ass to plow” Chad said crudely.

 

Jared turned towards his friend “nevermind, I’m just gonna go to the dorm and get some sleep” he said and Chad nodded “yeah, that’d probably be a good idea” Chad noted.

 

Jared put down his cup and searched the crowd for Mike, his friend was talking with Sandy McCoy, a mutual friend of theirs.

 

Sandy was totally in love with Mike, but the man just did not see it, even though she all but jumped into his lap at every possible chance she got.

 

Jared walked over to the pair and clasped Mike’s shoulder “dude” he said, getting Mike’s attention “I’m gonna go home and crash” he said “hey Sandy” he said as more of an after thought “hey Jared” she replied cheerily.

 

“Already man, the party is just starting” Mike said, looking over Jared “No man, I need to sleep, talk to you tomorrow ok” Jared said and shook Mike’s hand.

 

“Alright man, talk to you later” Mike said.

 

“By Sandy” Jared said as he turned to head out of the room.

 

When he was outside he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he turned around, nearly groaning with frustration as he looked into eyes green as grass “jensen, I realy don’t feel like going into it with you right now” he said tiredly.

 

Green eyes narrowed and then a smile broke through on Jensen’s face “thank you” he said and Jared’s brows shot up into his hairline “fo what?” he asked.

 

Jensen’s hand came out and caressed a lock of hair out of Jared’s face “for appoligsing to Tom” he explained and Jared grimaced “yeah, no problem, I had been acting like a pissy little bitch the last couple of days” he said and he grinned as Jensen smiled.

 

“Sorry if I was a dick to you too” Jared told Jensen but Jensen shook his head “Not to me, just to Tom, but it’s all good” he said “are you leaving already” he asked as he noticed Jared turning around.

 

Jared nodded “Yeah, I need my beauty sleep” he said and Jensen smiled “you’re already beautiful enough” Jensen comented.

 

Jensen turned around and headed back into the building, not saying another word as he left Jared staring after him.

 

Jared’s mind replaying the caress of Jensen’s hand as he had swiped the lock of hair from Jared’s face, the comment ofn his beauty replaying over and over again in his mind.

 

Nope, he didn’t even like Jensen.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: here's the next chapter :D  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

They were out at Sylc again, this was the 5th time in the last three weeks, 6th if you counted the night they met Jensen.

 

Jared wasn't drunk this time, he had been going on two beers the entire night and he and Chad were sitting in one of the booths neer the dancefloor.

 

The last three weeks had gone by without a hitch, he hadn't seen much of Jensen, which he figured was a good thing, since whenever he did see the man, the urge to dragg him off somewhere secluded, became almost overwhelming.

 

Most of the times he saw Jensen was on Saturday, when they all went to the park to play some friendly football against a couple of guys from another nearby college, and on nights like this one.

 

The music was thumping and the lights created a colorful pattern on the floor and the people dancing on it.

 

Jensen, ofcourse, was one of the people on the floor like usual, and like usual Jared couldn't keep his eyes off the man.

 

Tom was god knows where, somewhere in the vacinity of the bar if Jared had to take a guess, leaving his hot-as-sin boyfriend all alone on the floor, surrounded by predatory looking males and females.

 

Jared watched as Jensen moved his body to the sensual rhythm of the beat, his eyes drinking in the sight of the shorter man, who had been haunting his dreams for the past three and a half weeks.

 

Suddenly a man came up behind Jensen, not Tom, this man started moving with Jensen to the beat of the pulse.

 

Jared notice Jensen trying to get away from the guy, but the guys grip on Jensen just tightened more.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed as the man placed his hands on Jensen's hips, while Jensen was still trying to get away from the man behind him.

 

Without hesitating Jared stood up from the booth and started making his way through the throng of people between him and Jensen.

 

He pushed several people out of the way and within moments he was standing in front of the green eyed man.

 

Jared locked eyes with the man who had his body pressed closely to Jensen.

 

Jared gripped the unknown man's hands in his own and forcefully jerked them off of Jensen's hips.

 

The strangers eyes widened as he looked up at Jared, who was a good 4 inches taller than he was.

 

Jared never lost eye contact with the man as he pushed the stanger away from Jensen.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jensen's hips and pulled him closely to his body, he felt arms lift and wrap loosely around his neck, Jensen's body relaxing into his.

 

Jared pulled Jensen impossibly closer and placed one hand posessively on the back of the green-eyed man's back, all the while keeping the eyes of the strangers caught with his hazel gaze “back off” he mouthed to the stranger.

 

Finaly the man got the message and turned away from the pair, probably to go find himself another person to anoy.

 

Jared could feel Jensen's fingers grazing the nape op his neck, they were moving softly to the beat of the music and Jared's hands still gripped Jensen's waist with a tight grip.

 

He brought his mouth close to Jensen's ear “you ok?” he asked the shorter man.

 

Jensen pulled back a bit and looked into Jared's eyes “Yeah, I'm ok” he answered smiling “thanks for your help” he said, squeezing the back of Jared's neck.

 

Jared shuddered at the close contact with the fitted man's body, the fingers stroking his nape and that smile, directed at him.

 

“Although I could have taken care of myself, I'm not some pussy twink you know” Jensen said, a slight frown now covering his face and Jared chuckled.

 

“I know” he said “I wasn't afraid for you, I was afraid for him, thought you were gonna rip him a new one” he joked.

 

Jared stilled as he felt Jensen move closer, felt the hot skin of Jensen's cheek as he tilted his head back and lifted himself onto his toes.

 

A soft caress of plush lips on his cheek and Jared stilled his movements, Jensen was kissing his cheek, a soft, quick peck, but it had Jared's mind spinning.

 

Jensen smiled “Thanks anyways” he said as he pulled back and then chuckled “you are freakishly tall, you know that”.

 

Jared grinned “never had any complaints so far” and that got a giggle, a fucking 'giggle' from Jensen.

 

Jared had to phisicaly restain himself from pulling the shorter man to him and just fuck him right there on the dance floor, where everyone could see.

 

Instead he pulled back with great effort “wanna go grab a drink?” Jared asked Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “Yeah, I could use a drink” he said and he follwed Jared to the bar.

 

Jared was glad that Tom was nowhere in sight as he ordered a beer for himself and some fruity cocktail for Jensen.

 

He smirked as he handed Jensen his drink “you know, you don't look like a twink at all, but it is somewhat disconcerting that you do have the taste of a twink” he said as he eyed the neon pink drink in Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen smirked and took a sip “truste me Jared, I taste nothing! Like a twink” he said, his lashes fluttering down as he took another sip from the fruity concotion.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he watched a pink tongue come out and lick plump lips “I bet you don't” Jared answered, his voice hoarse with desire.

 

Jensen leaned in and placed his drink on the bar, then suddenly someone bumped into Jensen and he was pressed flush against Jared.

 

Jared automaticaly wrapped his arms protectively around Jensen, to keep him on his feet.

 

His breath hitching as Jensen tilted his head up, looking Jared in the eyes, Jensen's lips a hairsbreath away from Jared's “Sorry” Jensen chuckled as he pulled away from Jared as if they hadn't almost touched lips.

 

Jensen may have not noticed, but Jared's heart was pounding a mile a minute, hamering in his chest, desire coiling low in his stomach and he fought to keep from reeching out.

 

With the utmost selfcontrol he stepped away from Jensen and grabbed his beer off the bar “let's go find the others” he said as he started to make his way towards the booth he left Chad at.

 

Jared's good mood went out the window as he saw Tom sitting with Chad at the booth.

 

Jensen sat down next to Tom and Tom pulled his boyfriend in for a heavy kiss “hey baby” he slurred, obviously he had a couple beers over his limit already.

 

Jared sat down scowling as he greeted Chad halfheartedly “Hey man” Chad greeted him back, also slightly drunk.

 

Suddenly Jared felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he looked into big brown eyes “Hey, uhm, you... you wanna dance” the guy stuttered shyly.

 

Jared eyed the man, he was cute, shorter then he was, had blond hair and big brown eyes.

 

He figured, what the fuck, couldn't hurt right, 's not like he was gonna get any if he kept pining over short, dark and gorgeous across from him.

 

So Jared stood up and took the guys hand “yeah, I'll dance” and he pulled the guy out to the dance floor.

 

Apparently his name was Ryan, he was 22 and he studied art, he was gay, duh, and single, he also danced like he was having sex and it was getting Jared hot like he hadn't been in quite some time.

 

He circled the mans waist and pulled him close to him, grinding his hips into the blonde's leaving no doubt about that he was liking the dance.

 

The blonde smirked and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, grabbing the nape to pull him closer.

 

Jared closed his eyes and crashed his lips on Ryan's, kissing him hard.

 

Mouths opened, tongue's met and teeth clashed as they kissed harshly, no pretences of any emotions, just lust and two horny men getting off.

 

He grabbed the blonde's head between his hands and moved to the mans neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there.

 

He felt hands on his ass, squeezing gently, then moving up and under his shirt, caressing his back.

 

Jared pulled away shortly and looked over at the booth, seeing Tom had once again left, leaving Jensen with Chad.

 

For a second he almost turned away from the warm body in his arms, to go talk to the green-eyed man sitting next to Chad, but then he thought to himself, Jensen's with Tom, he has no chance with the man, and he turned back to the willing man he currently had sucking on his pulse point.

 

They had been making out on the dancefloor close to ten minutes now and Jared was getting antsy, ready to take this somewhere private, where they could shed some of their unnecesary clothes.

 

He was just starting to maneuver Ryan away from the dance floor when he felt a soft hand on his arm.

 

Normally when kissing someone, the feel of a hand would not be surprising on any body part, but since Ryan had both hands on Jared's ass, the hand on his arm must belong to someone else.

 

Jared pulled away from the kiss and looked to his right, startled as he met green eyes that were spitting flames, reminding him of a forest fire he had seen on tv.

 

He had a small sense of déja vu as he noticed Jensen grabbing the Ryan's hands and jerking them off his ass.

 

The shorter man's hand came up and pushed Ryan off of Jared “back off” Jensen growled to the shorter blonde.

 

Ryan looked up into Jared's eyes but Jared just watched Jensen move himself in between Jared's and Ryan's body as a buffer.

 

Jared was dead silent as Ryan walked away and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, pulling him in close.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and they softly swayed to the music, neither of them saying a word.

 

Then Jared realised what just happened and he pushed Jensen away “wait” he belted out “What the fuck was that?” he asked, searching green eyes for answers.

 

Jensen met his eyes without fear and with a cocky tone he said “you're welcome”.

 

Jared baffled at the man in front of him “I wasn't in need of any help” he said as he made a vague gesture in the direction Ryan had left.

 

“I thought you didn't like twinks” Jensen said, his voice a little louder “he was getting ready to maul you and I figured you needed an out, besides, if you realy minded then you could have told me to go, and him to stay”.

 

Jensen looked at the shorter man, Jensen was furious and he had no clue as to why, but his body was wound tight and green eyes were slitted.

 

“Fuck” Jared breathed and he pulled away from Jensen completely “what the hell is this, you making your point that I shouldn't have helped you earlier, this is payback” he fumed as he turned to make his way to the booth.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's shoulder and spinned him around “no, this was me being....” but Jensen didn't finish his sentence. 

 

Jensen closed his mouth and let go of Jared's arm “sorry” he said, green eyes appologetic “I thought... I don't know what I thought.... I was just trying to help” he tried to explain.

 

Jared looked the shorter man over “Fuck” he hissed again and reached out for Jensen, pulling him into a hug “sorry, didn't mean to blow up” he said as he pulled back.

 

Jensen smiled softly “let's go annoy Chad, huh” Jensen proposed as he pushed past Jared to get to the booth.

 

Jared looked at Jensen one more time, trying to figure out the intent behind the actions of the shorter man “fuck” he sighed and plopped down into the booth next to Chad.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: ooh, I was in such a good mood today, I thought, lets spoil my loyal readers with 2 chapters for their friday night.

ENJOY!  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jared continued to see Jensen at least 2 times a week, every Saturday when they were playing football and everytime they went to Sylc together.

 

Jensen hadn't given him the time of day though, always plastered by Tom's side, they did talk, some friendly banter and light conversations, but no up close conversations like that night at the club.

 

And today.

 

Today of all days, Jensen was there, half naked.

 

They were having a carwash, to raise money for the new auditorium, and they were all there, Chad, Mike, Tom, Jensen and Jared, all of them dressed in nothing more then boards shorts and flip flops.

 

Jared and Jensen had been paired off to work on cars and currently they were washing a large ford pick-up truck, a red one, though you couln't tell just by looking at it, it was that dirty.

 

The driver of the car, a slender, darkhaired woman, was chatting up Jensen like you wouldn't believe and jealousy raged through Jared's blood as the woman placed elegant fingers on Jensen's arm.

 

“Jensen!” Jared yelled angrily “keep up the pace man, or it's gonna take forever”.

 

Jensen's eyes shot up and glared at Jared “it's not a race you know” he replied as he got back to soaping up the car.

 

Jared had a hard time concentrating, Jensen wasn't wearing a shirt and if he thought the man was hot while clothed, it was nothing compared to the heat Jared felt pooling in his gut as he looked at Jensen while the man wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

Beautiful, smooth, pale skin that was stretched over hard muscles.

 

It was driving him insane and he was on his way to being hypnotized by the movement of Jensen's abdominal muscles, that kept jumping and moving as he reached up and down to wash the car.

 

Jared practically salivated at Jensen's arms, strong and bulging byceps, strong shoulders and that small dip in the small of his back nearly drove him over the edge.

 

But what really killed him, was the soft sprinkle of freckles all over that pale golden skin, like little flecks of caramel, and Jared realy, realy wanted to try and lick those off.

 

“Jared, keep up the pace man, or it's gonna take forever” Jared's head shot up at Jensen's outcry.

 

He looked at the shorter man and smiled at the misschievous look in those emerald green eyes “oh, shut up” he retorted as a smirk appeared on his face.

 

“Hey” a yelp escaped Jared's throat as he felt a wet sponge his his naked back, he turned to face a laughing Jensen “what the hell” he said as he grabbed the sponge.

 

Jared dunked the sponge into the water and threw it in Jensen's direction, Jensen, being prepared for the assault, simply stepped out of the way and the offending object fell to the ground a few feet away from him “your aiming sucks Padalecki” he joked as he grabbed the hose.

 

Jared could already see it coming and tried to get away, but he was to late and a spray of cold water his him square in the chest.

 

He screamed and laughed as Jensen continued to soak him with water, in the meanwhile he was making his way over to Jensen, who was trying to evade Jared's long arms.

 

“Ha!” Jared yelled triumphantly as he stole the hose from Jensen and turned their roles around, now spraying the shorter man with the ice cold watter.

 

They were lucky it was hot as hell that day, so the water really was a welcome cool-down.

 

Jared's arm slid around Jensen's waist as he held him steady to soak him throughto the bone all the while laughing at Jensen's little yelps as the cold water hit freckled skin “payback's a bitch, bitch” Jared joked as he turned off the hose.

 

All of the sudden Jared was drenched as a bucket of water was emptied over his head, he turned around and face a cackling Mike “you son of a bitch” Jared yelled as he took off after Mike, leaving a laughing Jensen to his own devices.

 

Jared picked up another hose and used it to shoot Mike in the back, only to have Chad soak him with another bucket “thou too Brutus” Jared joked as he sprayed Chad with the hose.

 

Mike was chasing after Jensen with a bucket full of water and Jared had to grab his stomach, he was laughing so hard he felt like his insides were gonna explode.

 

“Let's get Tom” Chad yelled all of a sudden, they turned around but Tom was nowwhere to be found “ah, screw the old man” Mike said as he finaly caught up with Jensen and dumped the bucket of water on him.

 

“Arg, you ass” Jensen pluttered as the water dripped over his face.

 

It happened within seconds, Jensen wasn't watching where he was going and a bucket stood in his way.

 

With a yelp he tripped over the bucket and came down hard on his knee “fuck” he cursed as his skin scraped along the asphalt of the street.

 

Mike was next to him in no time “man” he asked worriedly “you ok?”.

 

Jensen stood up and looked at his knee “I'll live” he said, wincing at the feel of his scraped skin.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and kneeled down, looking at the injured knee “just a scrape” he said as he eyes the small wounds littering Jensen's skin.

 

“But we should get it cleaned up none the less” Jared said as he stood up.

 

“How 'bout you go take care of Evil Knee-vill over there” Mike joked to Jared “and me and Chad here will finish your truck”.

 

Jared nodded and grabbed Jensen's hand “Come on, I know the office here has a first aid kitt” Jared said as he pulled Jensen along.

 

They stepped into the empty office and Jared located and retrieved the first aid kitt, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the conveniently placed sink in the room.

 

“Sit down on the chair” he ordered Jensen as he placed all the needed items on the desk.

 

Jensen did as asked and sat down on the large black chair behind the desk, inspecting his knee a little closer up, wincing at the slightly burning sensation.

 

“Fuck, I'm so goddamn accident prone sometimes” Jensen complained as he eyed Jared, who got onto his knees in between Jensen's legs.

 

Jared took some cottonballs and used the water to clean the wound of the large rubble first, soft movements over Jensen's skinned knee.

 

He placed the used items to his side and grabbed some fresh cotton “this might sting a little” he whispered as he grabbed the iodine to desinfect the aera.

 

Jensen's knee jerked slightly as the aggressive fluid came into contact with his tender skin and he hissed through his teeth “sorry” Jared mumbled and he triend to make his movements even more careful.

 

“'S not your fault” Jensen said as he looked at the man down on the floor “I should've watched where the fuck I was going” he said and he winced again.

 

“Hold on” Jared said and he placed the iodine on the desk and blew softly across the wound on Jensen's knee “better” he asked and Jensen nodded “yeah” he whispered “thanks”.

 

Jared looked up into green eyes and smiled “what for?” he asked as he grabbed a piece of gauze from the kit and placed it over Jensen's knee.

 

“Normally it would be better to just let it breathe, and heal” Jared said as he taped the gauze to Jensen's knee “but since you're going to be playing with suds” he said smirking “I think it'd be better to keep it closed off for any bacteria”.

 

Jensen nodded in understanding and slowly got to his feet, bending his knee and jumping up and down, testing the strength of the bandage, making sure it was secure enough.

 

“I don't know who this desk belongs to but this person has height insecurities” Jared said as he eyed the little stage where the chair and desk were situated upon.

 

Jensen chuckled as he saw wat Jared meant, the desk and chair stood on a sort of plateau, so it was slightly higher than the floor “maybe he doesn't like people looking down on him” Jensen joked as Jared put awat the first aid kit.

 

“Thanks for patching me up” Jensen said as he put the glass Jared used back on the little sink.

 

Jared turned “Yeah well, at Tom's absence, someone has to take care of you” he replied, a little venon slipping into his tone at the menstion of Tom.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed “What is your problem with Tom” he demanded as he stepped closer to Jared “you always make these comments, that are insults disguised as friendly remarks”.

 

“Tom wasn't even there when I fell, how the hell could he know I needed his help” Jensen said as he chalenged Jared.

 

Jared looked down at the shorter man, amazed at the fire in those green eyes “forrest fire” he muttered without knowing.

 

Jensen's gaze turned quizically “huh?” he asked as he hadn't understood what Jared was talking about.

 

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes “your eyes” Jared said “When you get mad they shoot fire, fire mixed with that emerald green color, makes me think of forrest fires” he explained.

 

Jensen's eyes widened “are you on something” he asked and Jared shook his head “unfortunately not” he said.

 

“You still haven't answered my question” Jensen noted.

 

“I don't have a problem with Tom” Jared denied and Jensen blew up “Well then what the FUCK is all that shit about” he practically yelled at Jared.

 

Jared took a step back at Jensen's outburst “You always have something nasty to say about him, even when we first met, you've had a problem with him”.

 

“Is it because of me?” Jensen demanded and Jared's eyes widened “You don't like me being with him, so you want to scare me off, making me think he's an asshole?”.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed “he is an asshole” Jared yelled.

 

At that Jensen stilled “what” he asked and Jared closed his eyes “fuck” he breathed “no look, he's not an asshole” Jared said.

 

Jensen stepped closer to Jared “no, you do think he's an asshole, so why do you call yourself his friend then huh?” Jensen asked angrily.

 

Jared sighed and took a deep breath “He is! My friend, he just can also be the biggest asshole out there” he clarified.

 

“I still don't understand” Jensen said as he looked into Jared's eyes.

 

Jared stood still for a moment, he watched Jensen wipe at an invisible spot on his face and his resolve broke.

 

In one fluid movement he stepped closer to Jensen, he grabbed the shorter man by the waist and lifted him up onto the desk.

 

Jensen's legs framed his thighs and this possition put them almost at eye level.

 

He hesitated for a single second but decided to take advantage of Jensen's momentary confusion, leaned his head down and crashed his mouth to Jensen's.

 

The green-eyed man gasped and Jared took that moment to slide his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared's mind reeled at the taste of the other man, his tongue licking along the pallet of Jensen's mouth, across his tongue, mapping out his teeth.

 

He grabbed Jensen's waist tightly and pushed their bodies together, Jared pushed his tongue around in Jensen's mouth, moaning at the taste and the sensation.

 

Suddenly he was being pushed back and his mouth left Jensen's.

 

“What the hell” Jensen said as Jared pulled away from him.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's face with his large hands, his thumbs stroking freckled cheeks “Shut up” Jared whispered as he lowered his mouth to Jensen's a second time.

 

This time he softly grazed his lips across Jensen's, savoring the shiver that ran through the shorter mans body.

 

Jared kept his hands on Jensen's face as he coaxed those plush lips to open underneath his insistent mouth.

 

He sighed as he heard the small moan coming from the man beneath him and he shuddered as he felt hands grip his biceps.

 

He closed the remaining distance between their bodies, pressing snugly into Jensen's opened thighs, moaning as the hands moved from his arms to his neck and shivered as he felt Jensen's hands tangle themselves in his still wet hair.

 

Then without warning he was being pushed away and he found himself on his ass on the floor as Jensen fled the little office.

 

His eyes following the man out the door and into the sunlight, Jared raised his fingers to his mouth and touched his lips “Fuck” he whispered, still tasting Jensen on his tongue.

 

After he got himself back together, Jared made his way out to the rest of the people.

 

His eyes searched the lot for Jensen but he didn’t see him anywhere “hey man, see Jensen anywhere” he asked Chad and Mike, who were busy on another car.

 

Chad shook his head “no man, he said his knee hurt to bad and that he was going to go home and rest it” he explained the taller man.

 

“Hey guys” Jared turned and grimaced at Tom “hey man” he said as he suspiciously eyed the twink next to Tom “who’s your friend?” he asked.

 

Tom smirked and placed his arms around the twinky “this is Peter” Tom said “Peter here kept me entertained today” he said smirking.

 

Chad chuckled “I bet he did”.

 

“So I heard Jenny went home, hurt his knee or some shit” Tom said, not sounding loving or worried in the least.

 

A snear on Jared’s face “yeah, he fell down, scraped his knee” he said still eying the twink.

 

“I gotta go” the twink said as he pulled himself from Tom’s embrace “ok babe” Tom said and he kissed the twinky, hard, tongue visible and hands grabbing the guy’s ass “see ya later” Tom said grinning.

 

Tom turned to Mike, chatting carelessly, not noticing the venomous stare Jared was sending his way.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: hmm, some more water fun, what can I say, I'm an aquarius :P  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

“Whoo” Mike exclaimed as he poured the contents of a bottle of water over his sweating head “that was one hell of a game” and he grabbed another bottle from the cooler, this time drinking for the bottle.

 

“yeah man, it was a damn good game” Jared agreed as he grabbed a towel and placed it around his neck, he was covered with sheen of sweat from the game.

 

“What the hell are you guys talking about” Tom complained “we fucking lost the damn game” he said as he grabbed a bottle and handed one to Jensen and Chad.

 

“Dude, it can still be a good game, you just can't stand to lose” Chad said after he took a big gulp from the bottle, cool water flowing welcomingly down his throat.

 

“Dude, we lost, hence, the game sucked” Tom continued as he pulled off his shirt “Whoo, Tommy, take it off baby” Mike joked as he pinched one of Tom's nipples “Get off me you ass” Tom laughed as he doused Mike with the remaining water from his bottle.

 

“Hmm, trying to get me wet huh” Mike teased as he slapped Tom's ass.

 

Tom scowled “Dude, please” he said “Look at him” he said as he pointed at Jensen, who was standing a few yards away, talking to Chad “You really think I'd give up a piece of ass that fine, to bone your ugly ass”.

 

“having such a fine piece of ass” Jared started “didn't stop you from banging that twinky at the car wash a month ago”vanom dripping from his voice.

 

Tom turned to Jared 'Dude, what the fuck is your problem” he exclaimed “who I do and do not fuck, is none of your business” he said as he pulled a clean shirt from his bag.

 

Jared fumed “So it doens't bother you that you have a boyfriend, a boyfriend that trusts you” he said.

 

“What Jen doesn't know, won't hurt him” Tom chuckled, looking at the oblivious man a few yards away.

 

“You're a fucking asshole, you know that” Jared yelled, grabbing the attention of Jensen and Chad, who walked over to them “hey guys, what's going on?” Chad asked.

 

“Jared here feels the need to interfere with my personal life” Tom said, glaring at Jared “and I was just telling him to mind his own fucking business”.

 

“Screw you Tom, karma's a bitch you know” Jared spat at the other man “Realy think you can keep doing shit like that and not...”.

 

“Shut the fuck up Jared” Tom cut him off and pushed Jared in the shoulder “just mind your own fucking business and we'll be good, ok” Tom said, glaring warningly at Jared not to say another thing infront of Jensen.

 

Jared knew he should tell Jensen, then Jensen would see Tom for the asshole he really is and maybe Jared would stand a chance with the green-eyed man.

 

But on the other hand, he wanted Jensen to come to him, not because he couldn't have Tom anymore, but because he wanted Jared instead.

 

So for now, Jared opted to keep his mouth shut, but he was more determined than ever to make Jensen fall for him, Jensen deserved a man who would love him, be true to him and only him. Jared intended to be that man.

 

Ökay” Chad interjected “now we're all friends again, how about we go to the pool, that tropical one with the different types” he suggested.

 

Mike jumped at the occasion to go to the newly opened pool “Oh Yeah” he said enthusiastically.

 

The others agreed to it also, Jared a little more sulkily than the rest.

 

Chad, Mike and Jared filed inot Mike's SUV as Jensen and Tom got inot Tom's sports car “pompous son of a bitch” Jared muttered.

 

Jared janked his bag from the trunk and proceeded to find himself a cubicle to change into his trunks.

 

When he came out the others were waiting for him “Ok, mr grumpy pants” Chad joked “let's have some fun”” he said and they all walked out to the pool area.

 

There were 4 kinds of different pools, one was a normal pool, which went from shallow to deep, but once every half hour the pool was flooded with waves and you could float around in big tubes.

 

There was a pool with over a dozen different water slides, which ofcoarse drew the attention of Chad and Mike immediately.

 

There was the kiddie pool and ofcoarse Jared had to make a comment on it being the perfect pool for Mike, since they didn't bring Mike's water wings.

 

And then there was a tropical pool, which had curves and caves and was nice and warm, with bubble benches and a wild water slide.

 

Chad dragged Tom over to the pool with the slides “Come on man” he enthused “we gotta try em all”.

 

“Yeah” Mike agreed as he followed the two men “Come on Jare, Jen” he yelled behind them as he noticed the two man lagging.

 

“I'm not realy fond of slides” Jensen confessed.

 

“What kind of person isn't fond of slides” Tom's demeaning tone making Jared's blood boil.

 

“I don't like 'em either you know” Jared piped in, earning him surprised stares from Mike and Chad “Dude” Chad uttered, but Jared silence him with a hand gesture.

 

“Well then, Jared and Jen can go enjoy themselves in the kiddie pool, and we'll go do the slides” Tom said as he walked away without giving Jensen a second glance.

 

Chad and Mike followed him after they gave Jared another quizzed stare.

 

“You didn't have to do that you know” Jensen said, his tone slightly pissy “I can amuse myself for a few moments”.

 

Jared turned to Jensen and smirked “Oh, but I rather amuse you myself” he said as he grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him to the tropical pool.

 

The walls of the Tropical pool were a little higher and generously decorated with fake plants, to keep it secluded from the rest of the pools, a little oasis of peace.

 

“What the hell are you doing Jared” Jensen protested as he jerked his hand free from Jared’s grip.

 

“Nothing” Jared said as he let himself be engulfed by the balmy water “we’re just going for a swim, nothing more” he said as he looked at Jensen.

 

Jensen eyed his suspiciously “just a swim” he said sceptically and Jared nodded his head “the rest is on the slides, we might aswell enjoy ourselves.

 

And they did just that, they spent the next hour lounging around in the water, talking and laughing, the tension of the previous weeks forgotten.

 

“Hmm, these are some good fries” Ajred said as he happily munched on the fried pieces of potato.

 

He notice Jensen looking whistfully at the pool with all the slides “you sure you don’t wanna go off a slide” Jared asked as he saw the look on Jensen’s face.

 

Jensen shook his head “no thanks, had a scare on one when I was a kid, never felt comfrtable to go off one ever again” he explained, taking a sip from his coke.

 

“Tell me” Jared said as he placed his napkin beside his plate “please” he added as an after thought.

 

Jensen looked at him and smiled softly “you really interested?” he asked and Jared smiled “yeah, or else I wouldn’t’ve asked” Jared replied.

 

“Ok” Jensen started “I was about ten years old I guess, and me and my family went to this huge pool, with a big slide, one that had a dark tunnel and sounds and everything” Jensen took another sip and cleared his throat “this is so embarassing” he said as he blushed slightly.

 

Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s arm “don’t be, just tell me what happened” he said understandingly, earning another smile from Jensen.

 

“Anyways” Jensen proceeded “when I went through the slide all of the sudden the water stopped, and I had no idea what was happening” he fidgeted with his napkin “then the water came on again, at such force it blew me down the pipe, I came down and bumped my head on the side of the slide, knocked me out cold” Jensen explained.

 

“Lifeguard had to drag me out the pool, they couldn’t use it anymore that day, cause of my blood in there, I had a minor concussion and a head wound, nothing mayor, just scared the shit out of me” he ended.

 

“I know it’s irrational, I mean I’m a good swimmer and I’m over 6 feet tall, but something keeps me from going up those stepps, even though I want to” Jensen took a last sip from his coke and threw the cup into the nearby bin.

 

“I can understand, I mean, it happened when you were so young, that stuff leaves an imprint” Jared sympathised.

 

They stood up and walked back to the pools, Jensen hesitated by the slides and Jared noticed.

 

“Come on” he said as he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him towards one of the smaller slides.

 

“What are you doing” Jensen asked as Jared let him towards the stairs of the medium height slide.

 

“You don’t have to” Jared said “but how about we just go up to the top and we’ll see from there” he took another step towards the slide “if you still don’t want to go, I’ll fake a headache and we’ll walk past the people back down ok” Jared reasoned.

 

Jensen looked pensively at the slide, a cautious smile on his face “you will?” he asked Jared, as he took a step towards the taller man.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “promise” he said and he allowed Jensen to go a head of him on the stairs.

 

When they got to the top, Jared notice Jensen’s tenxe body “it’s ok” he whispered into Jensen’s ear.

 

The smaller man turned and Jared saw he was not all that comfortable “I don’t know Jared” Jensen said as he played with the waistband of his shorts.

 

Jared turned to the woman behind him, about his age and smiled at her “ma’am, I’m not all that comfortable around slides” he said, slightly thickening his accent “so I’m gonna go together with my friend, could you give us some room, not follow to close behind”.

 

The woman smiled and nodded “yeah, sure” she said and Jared turned back to a shocked Jensen.

 

“We’re gonna do what?” Jensen stuttered as Jared softly pushed him towards the opening of the slide “we’re going together” Jared explained.

 

“Now, grab that bar” he said, pointing at the overhead bar of the slide “sit down, and don’t let go”.

 

Jensen did as he was told, an uneasy look on his face.

 

Jared slid in behind Jensen, his long legs, framing Jensen’s slightly bowlegged ones.

 

Jared placed one hand on the bar and wrapped the other one around Jensen’s waist, holding on to him tightly.

 

Jared scootet them a bit forward so they could gain some speed “you ready?” he whispered into Jensen’s ear.

 

He chuckled at the man’s hesitant nod and pushed them off so they went into the slide.

 

Jared felt one of Jensen’s hands on his arm, the other on his shorts “relax” he whispered “it’ll be over before you know it”.

 

And true to his word, mere seconds later they emerged from the slide, all in one piece.

 

They climbed out of the pool and Jared looked at Jensen “and?” he questioned.

 

A wide smile had appeared on Jensen’s face “that was not so bad” he said as he stood closely to Jared “thank you so much” he said as he kissed Jared’s cheek.

 

“Mommy, the men are kissing” a little girl screeched to the left of them, causing them to break out in laughter “back to the tropical?” Jared suggested, and Jensen nodded, smiling.

 

Theyeased themselves back intot he warm water and floated around for a bit.

 

Then all of a sudden Jensen lost track of Jared “Jared?” he searched around and saw a long arm waiving from behind a large rock.

 

Jensen smiled and went over to Jared.

 

Before he knew it he was being pulled into the small cave and pressed up against the wall “what are you…” he started to ask, but Jared interupted him.

 

“Shhh” Jared shushed him as he pressed his body close to Jensen’s.

 

Jared shuddered at the feel of Jensen’s halfnaked, wet body beneath him, his hands travelled along strong, muscular arms and landed on a narrow waist.

 

He bent his head and nuzzeld the side of Jensen’s face, reveling in the smeel of chlorine, mixed with the unmistakable smell that was purely Jensen.

 

He licked the spot right behind Jensen’s ear, eliciting a moan from the other man.

 

He felt Jensen’s nipples harden and pressed his body flush to that of the smaller man.

 

He ran his hands up and down Jensen’s side, exploring the silky, wet skin “you’re so goddamn beautiful” Jared murmured in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

 

Jared pulled back, looking into wide, green eyes.

 

He wasn’t able to contain a groan and he lowered his head, brushing his lips along Jensen’s.

 

“Please” Jared pleaded, desire and need runing through his veigns “please” he whispered again.

 

All his primary brain fuctions shut down as he felt Jensen tilt his head up and brush those sinfully hot lips against his.

 

Jared felt Jensen’s hand grasp the back of his neck and pulling him in.

 

A needy moan escaped as Jensen’s tongue ran along Jared’s lips, who opened willingly to allow that hot pink heat entrance.

 

Ajred was grabbing everywhere, stroking all the skin he could get his hands on.

 

Then Jensen was pulling back, eying Jared with a closed look on his face “was that enough payment for your little slide stunt” he said, voice cold.

 

Jared stepped back in shock at the icey tone “what?” he asked as he reached out for the shorter man.

 

“No” Jared exclaimed “I didn’t….” for a moment he couldn’t find the words.

 

Then Jared stepped closer to Jensen and agaisnt the green-eyed mans will, pulled him into his arms.

 

“I didn’t kiss you because I wanted a reward” Jared spoke softly “and I didn’t take you up on the slide, so you would feel compelled to kiss me” jhe explained.

 

Jensen snorted “everybody wants something for something Jared” he said.

 

Jared sighed and looked at the older man “not me, at least, not for that, I didn’t do it to get something out of it” he said.

 

Jensen eyed him suspiciously “then why did you do it?” he asked the taller man.

 

Jared smiled “the slide?….. because I wanted to see that smile on your face” he said and his grin widened “the kiss?….. because I’ve been thinking about it ever since the carwash”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes briefly and then opened them, closed off again “well don’t do it again” he said.

 

With that, Jensen turned around and made his way out of the cave, leaving Jared by himself, again.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: It pays not to drink  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

They were sitting on the floor of Jared and Mike's dormroom, Tom had sneaked in a couple of sixpacks and they were joking and horsing around all night.

 

It was getting pretty late and they were trying to keep it down to a minimum of noise, since it was 11:30 and they didn't want the other people in the dorm to be bothered.

 

“Dude we do this way to little” Chad said as he downed his beer in one go “just chillin', not getting interrupted by that anoying music from the club” he sighed as he grabbed a handful of chips and crunched away loudly.

 

“Man, you are so right” Mike groaned as he patted his stomach and stuffed another piece of candy in his mouth.

 

“So where's your little boytoy, Tommy?” Mike asked the darkhaired man.

 

Tom chuckled “dude, he doesn't need to be around me all the time” and he took a pull from his beer “I introduced him to everyone, so he can give me some space once in a while”.

 

Chad snickered “yeah, he should be so grateful” he joked and threw a chip in Tom's direction.

 

Jared was listening to the banter between his friends, the moment Jensen had been mentioned his thoughts were on the handsome man.

 

The rest was piss-ass drunk, but Jared had a test first thing in the morning so he was staying stone cold sober.

 

“Oh trust me” Tom bragged “he's very grateful, I made sure of it”.

 

A disgusted look appeared on Jared's face, so this was the reason Jensen thought Jared kissed him because he wanted payment “You're a sick person Tom” Jared spoke aloud.

 

Tom snickered, too drunk to find anything offensive at the moment “yeah, maybe.... but I still get to tap that hot little ass”.

 

All of a sudden Jared's phone rang 'saved by the bell, Tom' Jared thought as he moved to pick up his phone, not knowing who the hell would call him at this time, except maybe his mother.

 

“What?” he grunted in the phone and his eyes widened “yeah..” he said as the person started their story.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he smiled secretively “I'll be right there” and he snapped his cell shut.

 

“Who was that man?” Chad asked as he swayed to his feet.

 

“A friend's car has broken down” Jared explained “I'm gonna pick him up, see y'all later ok” and he grabbed his car keys from the dresser.

 

He got into his car and made his way to the towing company a couple of miles out of town.

 

He parked his car in front of the small office and got out “hope there's no hungry guard dog nearby” he muttered as he made his way to the dingy building.

 

“Can I help you sir?” a plump woman, seated behind an old desk asked him politely.

 

Jared smiled “I came to pick up a friend of mine, he's” but he was cut off when Jensen walked out of the small office room “Jared” he said softly.

 

Jared eyed the shorter man and grinned “Hey, taxiservice Padalecki, at your service” he chuckled and Jensen grinned.

 

Jensen walked over to the woman and thanked her “I'll be waiting for your call, and I'll come pick it up” he said as he shakes the womans hand, all Texas manners.

 

“Come on” Jared said as he turned around to walk back out to his car.

 

Jensen followed him slowly and sat down in the passengers seat “Thank you for coming to get me” Jensen spoke softly as Jared started up the car and headed for the open road.

 

“No problem” Jared said as he offered Jensen a bottle of pepsy he had picked up from the vending machine in his building “thirsty?” he asked and smiled when Jensen gratefully took the bottle from him.

 

“May I ask why you didn't just call Tom?” Jared asked as he switched lanes to pass a particularly slow driver.

 

Jensen screwed the top back on the bottle and swallowed “I did” he said as he placed the bottle in his lap “Tom didn't answer, my friends Chris and Steve.... well they have a show tonight and I forgot my wallet”.

 

Jared chuckled “not really your lucky night huh?” he said as he looked over to Jensen, the vague light from the other cars illuminating his face.

 

“well, you came” Jensen said and smiled at Jared “so thanks again, how can I repay you?” he asked.

 

Jared eyed the man next to him, a frown on his face, remembering what Tom had said to him “I want you to never offer to repay me ever again” Jared said, hars tone in his voice “We're friends, friends do stuff like this for each other, without expecting payment or gratitude..... it's a friendship thing”.

 

Jensen turned towards Jared and slowly a smile appeared on his face “you mean it don't you?” Jensen asked the younger man.

 

Jared nodded “It's enough for me to know that now you aren't going to be left to some sleazy cab driver, taking you god knows where”.

 

Jared stopped in front of a light and Jensen leaned in, kissing his cheek “Thank you” he said and Jared smiled as he crossed the intersection “anytime”.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jared asked all of a sudden “shoot” Jensen replied.

 

“Why do you distrust people so much?”.

 

Jensen stilled at the softly spoken question and took a deep breath “I guess maybe I haven't met a lot of people like you” Jensen answered “in my experience, when people help you, they expect something in return, so that makes you one of a kind I suppose”.

 

Jared grinned “good, I like being unique” he said and Jensen chuckled softly, the sound warming Jared from the inside out.

 

He pulled up to Jensen's building and shut off the car “well Mr Ackles, that'll be $14,95....... just kidding” Jared joked, laughing at his own stupid joke.

 

“Home sweet home” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared looked at the man next to hem, he was so goddamn gorgeous, he didn't understand that Tom didn't love this man for all he was worth.

 

“Well, goodnight” Jared said slowly as Jensen opened his door “goodnight” Jensen said soflty “hey Jared?” he followed up with an after thought “yeah” Jared replied.

 

Jensen turned back for a moment and Jared was blinded by the mans smiled “thank you, for everything.... not just today, but for the slide too, sorry I acted like a jerk”.

 

Jared smiled and patted Jensen's shoulder “no worries man, all forgotten”.

 

Jensen got out of the car and slammed the door closed “see you later” Jensen said through the open window.

 

Jared smiled and waved goodbye as he drove off to his own dorm.

 

“Dude” Mike said as Jared opened the door to his room “where the hell were you?”.

 

Jared smiled at his slightly drunk friend “I told you, friend of mine had car trouble” Jared explained as he dumped his keys on the dresser “I see you got rid of frick and frack” Jared said noticing Tom and Chad were gone.

 

Mike snickered “Dude, Chad couldn't hold his licor, kicked his ass out before he barfed on the floor, Tom said something about Peter, so I guess he's off fucking twinkies”.

 

“He's such an idiot” Jared said and Mike frowned “who?”the baldheaded man asked confused “Tom, man” Jared clarified.

 

“He's got this amazing guy, but he doesn't even realize it” Jared said as he changed into his sweat pants, leaving his shirt off.

 

“Ohh, man” Mike groaned and Jared turned to his friend “dude what” he snickered, thinking Mike was about to be sick.

 

“You're in love with him” Mike said as he looked Jared straight in the eyes, suddenly not coming off all that drunk.

 

“What... no.. I just, he's ....” Jared sputtered, but deep down he knew Mike was right, this wasn't just a phisical attraction, he wanted more than just to fuck Jensen, he wanted all of the man for himself, and he wasn't willing to share.

 

“Look dude” Mike said as he sat up straight, facing Jared who was sitting down on his own bed “Jensen's with Tom, yeah Tom's an ass who doesn't appreciate him, but he's still a taken man”.

 

Jared rubbed his eyes and sighed “He deserves better, Mike” he said as he looked up “He doesn't even know him all that well, doesn't see what a treasure he has, all he's talking about is Jensen's hot ass” Jared scowled as Mike chuckled “yeah, and you don't want totap that ass” he commented.

 

Jared blushed “yeah, I'd love to fuck/make love/ have sex, whatever you wanna call it, with Jensen, but that's not what Jen's about, he's just....” Jared trailed off, leaving the words in mid-air.

 

They were interuppted by a knock on the door and Mike stood up to answer, seeing Jared still staring off into space.

 

Jared looked up as Mike opened the door, curious to see who it could be at fuck o'clock in the morning.

 

He watched Mike step back and look at Jared “It's for you” he said “I'm going out for a stroll, be back in half an hour, don't be stupid” he warned Jared softly as he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the room.

 

Jared stood up and walked over to the door, surprised to see Jensen standing there “Hey?” he said as he motioned for Jensen to come in.

 

“Hey” Jensen replied shyly “I saw the lights were on from down the steet, so I figured it was ok to come by”.

 

Jared closed the door behind him and faced the shorter man.

 

Jensen had changed into a pair of sweats and a large hoodie, flipflops adorning his feet and Jared thought he looked awful cute, with his hair mussed and a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Did you leave something in my car?” Jared asked, not being able to figure out why Jensen was in his dorm at nearly two in the morning.

 

“What... no I didn't forget anything” Jensen said as he looked around the room nervously “I just....” Jared could see that Jensen was finding it hard to think of the right words and smiled at the shorter man “Then what?” he asked.

 

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and eyed Jared from underneath thick lashes “you didn't kiss me” Jensen said soflty and Jared nearly fell on his ass, blown away by Jensen's statement.

 

“What?” Jared asked, so afraid that his immagination was palying games with him, because there was no way that Jensen had just said that.

 

Jensen cleared his throat “You didn't kiss me..... why?” he added the question and Jared had no idea how to answer this question.

 

“You didn't even try” Jensen's soft, unsure voice floated towards him.

 

“I don't....” it wasn't easy for Jared to find the right words as he looked into slightly scared green eyes.

 

“I didn't want you to think that I was looking for payment.... for driving you home I mean” Jared finaly said and thought that sounded as a pretty good explanation.

 

“Oh” Jensen breathed softly and nervously twisted his hands in front of him “well I...” he struggled for words but was to nervous.

 

“I guess I should go.... sleep, class tomorrow” Jensen sputtered.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's upper arm as the shorter man walked passed him to get to the door, bringing Jensen off balance and he stumbled into Jared a little so their upper bodies were touching.

 

Jared could feel Jensen's bare fore arms against his naked chest and a shiver chased through his body.

 

“Did you want me to?” Jared asked the question before he had the time to think it through and he felt Jensen tense.

 

“Did you want me to!” Jared aksed a little more forceful after Jensen hadn't answered his question yet.

 

Jensen turned his head up towards Jared and Jared stared into startled green eyes, altering from focussing on Jared to focussing on anything but Jared.

 

Jared slowly slipped an arm around Jensen's waist, the hand on his arm moving to join the other in the small of Jensen's back.

 

Jared pulled Jensen in close, the feel of Jensen's soft hoodie against his naked skin and the feel of Jensen's breath against his neck were almost enough to make him lose his mind.

 

They were standing there, in the middle of Jared's room, both of them not moving.

 

Jared slipped a hand under the hem of Jensen's shirt and slid his fingers over the smooth skin he found, he felt a small tremor run through Jensen's body.

 

Jared leaned his head down, his mouth a mere inch away from Jensen's so they were sharing breaths “Jen?” Jared whispered, to afraid to make a real move.

 

Jared nearly blew his load when Jensen went to stand on his toes and touched his mouth to Jared's.

 

Jared bent his head more, so Jensen didn't have to stand on his toes and he let out a small moan when Jensen's hands came up and wrapped around his neck.

 

Jared tightened his hold on Jensen and groaned when he felt a hot tongue run along his lips, soft wet heat, pushing against his lips, shyly asking for entrance.

 

Jared felt Jensen's hands tangle in his hair and he opened his mouth to let Jensen in.

 

Jared shivered as he felt Jensen's hot tongue touch his, felt Jensen's hands tighten in his hair as he pulled Jared closer.

 

Jared pushed his hands further underneath Jensen's hoodie and pulled it up and over Jensen's head.

 

Jensen made a soft keening sound as Jared caressed the soft skin of his sides and back, covered only by a thin shirt.

 

Jensen slowly slid his hands down Jared's arms, stroking and kneeding the strong muscles, licking hotly into Jared's mouth.

 

Jared turned them and pressed Jensen up against the wall of his room, he grabbed the hem of Jensen's shirt and yanked it over his head, pressing his naked chest against Jensen's newly exposed one.

 

A groan escaping both men at the touch of warm skin, Jared traced the muscles of Jensen's abdomen, enjoying the way they jumped when he hit a sensitive spot.

 

Jared moaned loudly when Jensen's fingers found a nipple and tugged playfully on the hard little nub “Jen” Jared whispered needy into the other man''s ear, revelling in the sounds pouring from Jensen's plush mouth as Jared fastened his mouth on one of Jensen's nipples.

 

“Jared....... Jay” Jensen growled as he rubbed his lower body against Jared's.

 

Jared let out a growl as his erection brushed up against Jensen and he cought those sinfully full lips in a kiss.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen by the thighs and listed him up, Jensen immediately wrapping his legs around Jared's waist, moaning as Jared set a dirty pace, grinding his cloth covered cock against Jensen's.

 

“Baby, you feel so good” Jared muttered against the skin of Jensen's neck and licked a hot trail to the soft patch of skin behind Jensen's ear, making the shorter man mewl with appreciation.

 

Then suddenly the door burst opene and two heads turned towards the man in the openening “Well” his voice said sarcastically “I have the best timing ever” and he stepped into the room.

 

Jared slowly lowered Jensen's feet back to the floor, trying to keep from moaning when he felt Jensen's warm body slide down his, their cocks rubbing together.

 

“Mike” Jared's breath was ragged and his legs were trembling.

 

“I gotta go” came Jensen's distraught voice and Jared grabbed his arm “Wait, Jen...” he started but Jensen nodded “No” Jensen said softly “I'm not a cheater” and with that he walked out the door and dissapeared.

 

“Fuck” Jared hissed as he sank down onto his bed.

 

“That about sums it up” Mike agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: the moment we have all been waiting for..... no wait, the moment before the moemnt we've all been waiting for :P  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

“Hey Jare” Chad greeted him as Jared sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table “What's up”.

 

Jared grinned and grabbed a soda from his pack “Great, passed the exam, only one to go and then I am DONE” and he pumped his fist in the air.

 

Mike chuckled “yeah, this year anyway” he said and watched Jared's smile disappear “Dude, way to bring me down” Jared pouted and the others laughed.

 

“So, anyone else got any interesting news?” Jared asked the other three.

 

“I totally nailed Sophia, you know that hot chick from the party a couple months ago” Chad bragged, making the others laugh “you go, stud” Jared joked as he raised his soda in salute.

 

“I did nothing interesting whatsoever in the past two weeks” Mike said pouting “Life has been fucking boring since that night where we all got drunk in my room, we except Jared, and Chad nearly puked on the floor”.

 

Chad chuckled and punched Mike in the arm “I did not almost puke, dude” he protested.

 

“Well that was certainly an interesting night” Tom said as he took a sip from his coffee.

 

“How come, man?” Mike asked, unnoticeably raising an eyebrow in Jared's direction, who in turn scowled at his friend.

 

“Well, after I left you guys, I went to fuck the twinkie” Tom started, getting a snigger from Chad and a frown from Jared “anyway, when I came back, Jensen was in my room, said he wanted to talk”.

 

“Ha, that's never a good sign” Chad commented and Tom scoffed “Don't I know it” he said “so” he continued “He then proceeds to tell me that he wants to break up with me, you get this, he dumped me!” Tom nearly shouted.

 

Jared's body had gone stiff as a board “he broke up with you?” Jared asked, not believing his ears, Jensen's words 'I'm not a cheater' ringing in his head.

 

“Yeah” Tom belted “The little bitch apparently like's someone else” Tom said.

 

Tom grabbed a handful of chips “Well, It was fun while it lasted, but I was planning on dumping his slutty little ass pretty soon anyway”.

 

Jared stood up from the table at Tom's harshly spoken words “he's not a slut!” Jared exclaimed, ignoring the hushing sounds Mike was making.

 

Tom stood up from the table as well and walked over to Jared's side “what the hell is your problem” Tom sneered “You've been acting like an ass hole for the past few months”.

 

Jared scowled and pushed Tom in the chest “I'm the asshole?” he questioned and sneered “You're the asshole.... and while we're at it, Jensen's not the slut, you are” and after saying that Jared drew back his fist and punched Tom square in the face.

 

Tom went down, hard.

 

Jared looked down at the man he once called his friend “we're not friends, Tom” Jared spoke as he stared down the man with the bleeding nose “I can't be friends with a prick like you”.

 

With that said Jared turned and left the cafeteria, not noticing the people staring at him and the waitress rushing to Tom's side to hand him a towel for his bleeding nose.

 

He had to find Jensen.

 

He walked out to the yard and noticed two of Jensen's friends, he had met them in passing by one, Chris and Steve, if he remembered correctly.

 

“Hey, you guys are friends with Jensen, right” Jared asked as he stood in front of the two men.

 

One got to his feet and Jared looked down at the 5”9 guy who was looking up at his, scowling “who the fuck want to know, you friends with that Tom ass?”.

 

“You must be Chris” Jared said as he remembered Jensen's description of his friends and the man snorted “who the fuck want to know?” he repeated.

 

Jared ran a hand through his hair “I'm not friends with Tom..... anymore” he said “I'm Jared, and I like to think I'm a friend of Jensen's”.

 

Chris' eyes widened comically and eyed Steve for a moment “you're Jared?” Steve asked and Jared smiled “Yeah, Jensen told you he knew me?” he asked and frowned at the suspicious looks on their faces.

 

“Yeah, Jensen mentioned you once or twice” Chris said “what do you want with him?”.

 

Jared sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “everything” he breathed out softly.

 

Smiles appeared on Chris and Steve's faces and Chris clapped him on the shoulder “Well Damn Son, why didn't you just say so” he said to a baffled Jared.

 

“Jenny's got a free period right now, so he's probably somewhere in the park” Steve said “Check by the water fountain!” he yelled after an already running Jared.

 

“I like him” Chris said and Steve grinned “Yeah, he seems ok”.

 

Jared ran all the way to the park and hurriedly made his way towards the fountain, and that's when he saw him.

 

Jensen was standing with a group of people, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, a bright smile on his face and his laugher reached Jared's ears.

 

He knew he was a goner when they way the sun reflected off of Jensen's hair made his heart race, the way Jensen's eyes crinkled when he laughed, truly laughed.

 

Jared deteminedly made his way over to Jensen, who hadn't noticed his presence just yet.

 

Without thinking Jared pushed a few of the people out of the way and he looked into Jensen's surprised eyes.

 

Jared smiled, cupped Jensen's head in his hands and without saying a word he pressed his lips to Jensen's warm mouth.

 

The shorter man let out a gasp but wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and met him eagerly.

 

Jared pushed his tongue into that hot mouth as he maneuvered Jensen's back against a big tree, ignoring the cheers and cat-calls from the people Jensen had been talking to.

 

Suddenly Jared felt Jensen's fingers softly stroke his cheekbone and he pulled away from the kiss “I just spoke to Tom” Jared said hoarsly “why didn't you tell me?”.

 

Jensen smiled and used his fingers to smooth the wrinkles from Jared's forehead “I was going to” Jensen spoke softly “but I wanted to give him the chance to cool down, I figured he's your friend and..” but Jared stopped him.

 

“He's not my friend” Jared said and Jensen smiled “he will be again, just five him some time” and he kissed Jared’s nose “Tom knew him and I weren’t meant to be, that we weren’t going to have the epic love everyone searches for.

 

“When I first met you in that club” Jared said as he touched Jensen’s face, caressing his cheekbones “I’d seen you dancing and when Tom introduced you as his boyfriend, I was so mad”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled Jared in for a sweet kiss, not minding all the viewers “I figured you had a problem, didn’t realise it wasn’t Tom you wanted, but me untill after that kiss at the Carwash”.

 

“I was so frustrated when you just walked out on me” Jared said as he licked the corner of Jensen’s mouth “wanted to run after you, tell you you deserved better than Tom, that I wanted to be that man for you, but I didn’t want to be a bad friend”.

 

Jensen sighed as Jared took a step back, already missing the heat Jared’s body gave off “and everytime after that, when I saw you, I had this burn in my stomach, and it took everything in me not to touch you” Jared finished as he pulled Jensen close again, missing the feeling of that tight body.

 

"I wanted you from the moment I met you" Jensen confessed as he gazed into JAred's eyes "but I was with Tom, and I doidn;t want to give up like that, just because you made my dick hard" and JAred chuckled.

 

"So I did my best to keep my distance, to stay away" Jensen continued.

 

Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared, a serious look on his face “But you...” and Jensen sighed softly “you ruined everything”.

 

Jared gazed at him quizically “how do you mean?” he asked the shorter man.

 

“You came and blew me away, with that sweet personality, that big-ass smile” Jensen caressed the side of Jared's face, smiling at his “no-one ever treated me the way you did, looked at me the way you did”.

 

Jared sighed and dragged his fingers across the soft skin in the small of Jensen's back “never touched me like you do” Jensen asked as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

 

Jared tilted his head and sucked lightly at Jensen's pulse point “never wanted to touch anyone, the way I wanna touch you..... over and over again” Jared confessed as he pulled Jensen tight to his own body.

 

Jensen pulled Jared's head down again and kissed him hungrily “So I haven't had sex since we kissed for the first time” Jensen mentioned and Jared chuckled as he felt Jensen press his erection against Jared's leg.

 

“So, what do you say you take me to your room, since I know Mike's not there, and we change that situation?” Jensen suggested.

 

Jared groaned at the prospect of having Jensen underneath him, writing and moaning Jared's name “Yeah, I think we can arrange that” Jared said and he pulled Jensen along by the wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: NC 17 ladies and gentlepeople, what we've all been waiting for.  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

Jared pushed Jensen against the wall of the dorm and slanted his lips over that sinful mouth.

 

Jensen grunted as his back connected with the plaster and arched into Jared's touch “even though I love you manhandling me” Jensen struggled “I really think you should let us into your dorm room”.

 

Jarred nodded against the skin of Jensen's back and fumbled in his pockets for the keys, sighing in relief as his hands closed around the small pieces of metal.

 

He put the key into the lock and opened the door “Mike?” he said surprised as he found the baldheaded man laying on his bed.

 

Mike sat up and looked at the two flustered men “well you didn't waste any time did you?” he teased Jared.

 

In turn Jared growled at his friend and grabbed him by the collar “no offence Mike” he said as he pushed his friend towards the door “but get the hell out”.

 

Mike chuckled and grabbed his keys “fine I'll go take a walk, be back in an hour”.

 

Jared shook his head and handed Mike a twenty “have a drink on me, and make it three” he said and Mike quirked his eyebrow “three drinks?” he asked and Jared smiled wickedly “hours” he stated and slammed the door in Mike's face.

 

Jared turned and looked at Jensen who was standing beside the bed, blushing furiously “did you really have to tell Mike?” he asked Jared as he slowly advanced on the other man.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's hip “We're not rushing this” he said as he pulled the shorter man close “I'm gonna lick every goddamn freckle on that sinful body of yours, then I'm gonna suck your brains out through your cock and fuck them back in”.

 

Jensen shivered at the softly spoken words, his hands coming up to stroke Jared's arms, enjoying the muscles jumping underneath “God, I want you to” he said and Jared chuckled in response.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's shirt off his body and threw him on the bed, he towered over Jensen as he pulled his own shirt off “I've been thinking about this from the moment I laid eyes on you” he stated and covered Jensen's body with his own.

 

Jensen slid his hands across Jared's chest and tweaked his nipples along the way, eliciting a harsh groan from Jared “wanna lick you all over” Jared murmured as he sat back to take of his shoes and socks, followed by those of Jensen's.

 

He threw the socks and shoes across the room and slid back up Jensen's body, licking and sucking at Jensen's abdominal muscles, dipping his tongue into Jensen's belly button and chuckled as the shorter man squirmed by his ministrations.

 

Jared paused on his way up when he reached Jensen's nipples, running his tongue along the little peaks, teasing them to hardness, occasionally biting them before immediately soothing them with a hot lick.

 

He moved up to Jensen's collar bone and sucked a bruising mark into the fair skin “you taste so goddamn good” Jared muttered as he caught Jensen's lips into a searing kiss, licking those plush lips apart and sliding his tongue into that sinful heat.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's ass and ground up against Jared's erection, making it obvious that all this kissing and licking was getting to him “Jared” he groaned as Jared set a slow and dirty rhythm against him, twisting and bucking his hips.

 

Jared slowly started to slide down Jensen's body, once more leaving a trail of wet licks and soft kisses on the freckled skin, tracing each freckle down a crisscross path to Jensen's jeans.

 

Jared licked across Jensen's fly, drawing a yelp from the man above, he could feel Jensen's erection straining in his pants and he smirked at the bulge before him “hmmm”Jared muttered “gonna suck you so good baby”.

 

His hands came up and he unclasped Jensen's belt buckle and pulled the belt from the loops, throwing it across the room, then proceeded to unto the button and pull down the zipper, somewhat disappointed to find black cloth from a boxer short underneath.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's pants and boxer down in one go, ogling the large cock now revealed to him and he smiled “nice” he grinned at the man looking down on him.

 

Jensen chuckled and twined his hands in Jared's hair “smartass” he joked and ran his thumb along Jared's bottom lip.

 

Jared grinned mischievously and licked a line from the base to tip, hearing Jensen's breath stall and felt his hips buck up into him “patience baby” Jared whispered against the hot skin of Jensen's shaft “patience is a virtue”.

 

Jensen huffed and pulled Jared's head down on his cock “never been much for patience” he quipped and Jared laughed.

 

Jared looked at Jensen's cock, it was pretty, just like everything else on the man, fairly large, nice and thick and Jared couldn't wait any longer, he licked his lips and closed his mouth around the head of Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen keened as Jared sucked lightly on the head, flicking his tongue along the ridge of the crown as he fisted Jensen's shaft.

 

Jared lowered one hand and cupped Jensen's silky balls in his hand, smiling at the little moans and gasps from above, taking in every sound pouring from those lips he had been fantasising about for months.

 

Jensen pushed up into Jared's mouth as Jared flicked his tongue over the head, tasting the salty bitter taste of pre-come and he pulled off “Fuck, you taste amazing” Jared muttered and he dove back onto Jensen's cock.

 

Jared placed his hands besides Jensen's hips and sucked Jensen in to the hilt, his eyes sliding up a chiseled body to connect with vibrant green ones.

 

Jensen looked questionably and Jared nodded slightly.

 

Jensen wrapped his hands in Jared's hair and started to fuck his mouth, pushing his dick in and slowly pulling out again, watching that hot mouth stretch over his dick, occasionally that hot pink tongue coming out to lap at his cock and he thrust up harshly into that wet heat.

 

“God” Jensen breathed as he set a slow rhythm into Jared's mouth “feels so good” and he stroked Jared's cheek, feeling the outline of his own cock in Jared's mouth.

 

Jared let out a groan and Jensen yelped at the vibrations the sound sent through his cock, his hips stuttering as he was getting close to climax.

 

“I'm gonna come” Jensen gasped as his movements grew frantic, but Jared didn't pull off.

 

Jensen looked down on Jared “want me to come in your mouth?” he grunted teasingly “want me to shoot down your throat, gonna swallow me down Jared?” and he groaned at Jared's soft nod.

 

Jared suckled the head of Jensen's dick, squeezed his balls and sank down until the head of Jensen's cock hit the back of his throat.

 

Seconds later Jared's mouth was flooded with a creamy substance, he groaned and swallowed down all Jensen had to give, a guttural moan coming form above as Jensen's hips pistoned up into Jared's mouth.

 

Jensen mewled as Jared pulled off his softening ding and slid back up his body, he caught Jared's lips and shoved his tongue in the younger mans mouth, tasting himself and Jared as his dick gave a feeble twitch.

 

Jared nudged Jensen's thighs and felt them wrap around his waist “fucking hell” Jared breathed as he leaned his head against Jensen's shoulder “that was so fucking hot” and he placed soft kisses along Jensen's collar bone, sucking at the hollow in his neck.

 

“You think it's amazing from that end?” Jensen asked still breathless “you should experience it from this end, fuck, I haven't come this hard in weeks” and Jared chuckled “well, good thing you switched boyfriends then”.

 

Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared “Boyfriends?” he asked and Jared smiled and nodded “if you think this is a one time thing, or that I'm gonna share... you are sadly mistaken Mr” he joked and nipped at Jensen's jaw line.

 

Jensen smiled and licked at Jared's mouth, making the taller man moan as Jensen's hot, pink tongue laved across his bottom lip “as long as I don't have to share, either” Jensen noted and Jared turned serious.

 

“Jen” he whispered, grabbing Jensen's full attention “I will never cheat” and then he turned mischievous “besides, I don't think there's anyone on this planet that turns me on more than you do”.

 

Jensen giggled, fucking giggled and rutted up against Jared's erection “If I recall correctly” he sighed against Jared's lips “you mentioned 'fucking my brains back in' after you 'sucked them out'”.

 

Jared smirked and reached over to the night stand, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom “oh baby” he said as he flipped the cap from the tube “you won't be able to remember your own name when I'm through with you”.

 

He coated three of his fingers with lube and traced them across Jensen's twitching hole “so fucking tight” Jared murmured as he slipped on finger in to the first knuckle “gonna feel so good inside there”.

 

Jensen pressed his hips back, pushing Jared's finger further into his ass “God, Jared” he breathed as Jared sank his finger in all the way, slowly pulling out and pushing into that tight heat “more” Jensen begged.

 

Jared took it slow, ignoring Jensen's pleas “gonna get you ready for me” he murmured against Jensen's chest “gonna open that ass up and fuck you till you're legs give out”.

 

Jensen groaned at the heated promise and let out a yell as Jared pushed in the second finger, scissoring them and pulling them out, stretching Jensen as wide as he could.

 

Jensen muttered words Jared couldn't hear as Jared pushed in the third finger, passing them over Jensen's prostate, making the older man arch off the bed in bliss “fuck, yeah” Jensen groaned as Jared's fingers pushed mercilessly into his prostate.

 

Jensen was getting hard again and Jared licked the head of his cock as it came back up “Damn, baby” Jared grinned “you're insatiable” and Jensen chuckled painfully “uhhnnn, fuck Jay, quit teasing and do me”.

 

Jared once more ignored Jensen's plea and continued to finger fuck him while he sucked Jensen's cock back into his mouth again, licking and teasing, bringing Jensen closer to the edge on every thrust of his fingers.

 

When he felt Jensen's dick twitch he pulled off and slid his fingers free from that gripping heat.

 

He crawled up Jensen's body, pulling the shorter mans legs around his waist, fitting snugly in the V of Jensen's thighs.

 

He hitched on of Jensen's legs over his shoulder and groaned as his dick slipped in between the crease of Jensen's ass, he reached for the condoms and the bottle of lube.

 

Jared tore the packet open and slipped the condom on his dick, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the friction and poured a generous amount on his cock, slicking his hand over the length.

 

Jensen keened and pushed up into Jared “c'mon” Jensen breathed as he tightened his legs around Jared and he sunk his fingers into the muscles of Jared's arms.

 

Once more Jared pushed his three lubed up fingers into Jensen who gripped the back of Jared's head and pulled the taller man close “stop the goddamn teasing and FUCK me!” he bit out at the younger man.

 

Jared chuckled and braced his hands besides Jensen's head, moving his left to guide his cock to the willing opening of Jensen's body “pushy” he commented.

 

Jensen growled and pushed his ass up to meet Jared's cock “you fucking push” he retaliated.

 

Jared grinned and slammed his cock into Jensen's welcoming hole in one smooth thrust, Jensen arching his back and keening in the back of his throat “Jared” he whispered softly against Jared's lips.

 

Jared moulded Jensen's hips to his liking and set a brutal pace, he leaned forward, his whole weight on Jensen's body, trapping Jensen's cock in between them.

 

Jensen canted his hips up, the friction driving him insane, the pounding of Jared's cock deep in his ass making him forget anything but Jared “goddamn” Jensen muttered as he matched Jared's pace, thrust by thrust “fuck you're big!”.

 

Jared chuckled and changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Jensen's prostate every time he slid home.

 

He was home, right there in Jensen's arms, buried balls deep in that hot little ass of his, those hands caressing his muscles and that plush mouth growling out obscenities like you wouldn't believe.

 

Jared pressed his hips down, grounding himself into Jensen's leaking cock “gonna come for me baby?” Jared teased as he rubbed against Jensen's cock while he slammed into that perfect ass “gonna cover me with your come, again” and he swallowed the needy little moan that escaped Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared sped up the pace and gazed into those gorgeous green eyes “goddamn forest inferno” he muttered and Jensen chuckled, remembering what Jared had told him about his eyes when he got angry “yeah, well you started it” he joked.

 

Jared growled and bit into Jensen's shoulder “fuck, I'm doing something wrong if you're still able to string complete sentences together”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hands and pinned them on the mattress above their heads, Jensen, now spread out on the white sheets, body arching up and keeping time with Jared's thrusts.

 

Jared groaned at the sight of Jensen splayed out on his bed “you're so fucking gorgeous it almost hurts” he whispered and he shoved his tongue in Jensen's mouth “so damn beautiful”.

 

Jensen whimpered as Jared grunted the words “Jared...” Jensen begged “Jared, I'm gonna.... uhhnn fuck you're gonna make me come”.

 

Jared grinned smugly “yeah baby” he crooned “come for me, just like this” and he licked a nipple “without touching that delicious cock, come on baby” and he slammed in hard, angling right at Jensen's prostate.

 

Jensen cried out Jared's name and shot his release across both their stomachs, his ass twitching with the fierceness of his orgasm, his dick pumping out come like it was gonna be the last time.

 

Jared groaned and licked and sucked at Jensen's pale skin “you're so hot like this baby” he said as he kissed along Jensen's jaw, his pace never slacking “all sated and fucked out”.

 

Jensen sighed and clenched his ass around Jared's cock “come” he whispered hotly into Jared's ear “I want you to come so hard the next dorm over is gonna hear you”.

 

Jared grunted and smoothed his hands down Jensen's arms “I'm so close” he muttered as he repeatedly thrust into Jensen, wanting to do exactly what Jensen said, come.

 

Jared yelped as he felt Jensen's hands grab his ass and pull him into his body, he groaned and come, hard.

 

Jared's whole body shuddered with the force of his release and he pumped his seed into the condom, his cock twitched and pumped in Jensen's ass, his head in the crook of Jensen's neck as he bit down on the soft flesh.

 

Jensen moaned as he felt Jared's cock twitch in his ass but he was to spent to really do anything about it.

 

Jared pulled out slowly, holding the condom so it wouldn't come off.

 

He tore the rubber off his dick and tied a knot in it before throwing it in the general direction of the trash can, not really caring weather he hit the intended target or not.

 

He flopped down onto his back and sighed as he felt Jensen's head come to rest on his chest “Fuck” he muttered and Jensen chuckled “my thoughts exactly” he replied.

 

Jared rolled over onto his side and looked into now hazy green eyes “that was freakin' amazing” Jared commented and snuggled up to Jensen, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

 

Jensen sighed as his eyes did the same “yep” he breathed “definitely worth a repeat performance” and Jared chuckled deep in his throat.

 

“Next time I wanna ride you” Jensen muttered sleepily and Jared groaned as his dick gave an interested twitch “you're gonna be the one that kills me, aren't you?” he teased Jensen.

 

Jensen chuckled and borrowed into Jared's embrace “don't pretend you don't love it” he said and Jared laughed “never said that, but you're gonna be the death of me”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: for the fans. Guys I just wanna thank all of you. I love it when I turn on my computer and see that there are new reviews for my story, amkes me smile.

So this is for my loyal reviewers, because when I read your posts, it just makes me want to write more and more.  


* * *

Chapter 10

 

 

Jensen walked through the hallway of the college on his way to Jared's dorm, they had been dating for three weeks now and it was hot and heavy and fierce and god, Jared was amazing.

 

They had avoided Tom, not telling him they were together, besides Jensen didn't feel like opening that can of worms just yet.

 

He knocked on Jared's door and smiled as Mike opened it “Hey Jenny” he said as he stepped back from the door to let Jensen in “hey Mike” he replied.

 

“Jared'll be here in a few, he was with Sandy, working on their thesis.

 

Jensen smiled and sat down on the bed “cool” he said.

 

And as promised a few minutes later the door opened and a wide smiling Jared stepped into the room “Mike” he said and stopped as he noticed Jensen “hey, baby” he said as he walked over to the shorter man.

 

Mike huffed “I still can't believe you call him baby, the man is older that you, and you're the one with the damn baby face” he said as he looked up from his books.

 

Jared chuckled and bent his head to kiss Jensen “don't listen to him baby, I'll call you whatever I want”.

 

And that got another huff from Mike “yeah 'you little cock sucker' being one of my favourites” he said sarcastically.

 

“Hey man” Jared said “I hung a sock on the door, you ignored it” and Jensen laughed “there was no goddamn sock Padalecki” Mike said as he threw a pencil at the tall man.

 

“Pfff, like you've never did that before” Jared said as he plopped down next to Jensen, placing his hand high up Jensen's thigh “Hey, hands to yourself asshole, not when I'm in the room” Mike complained.

 

Jared grinned mischievously and wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist, he brushed his lips across Jensen's mouth and felt the man shiver beneath him.

 

Jared licked the plush bottom lip and cupped Jensen's groin “you can always leave” he said to Mike as he licked a hot path up the side of Jensen's neck, making the older man groan and twist in his arms.

 

“Ok, that's my cue to leave” Mike said as Jared started to undo the buttons on Jensen's jeans.

 

Jared chuckled as Mike fled the room, leaving the two men by themselves.

 

Jared pushed Jensen back onto the bed, framing his head with his hands “missed you” he muttered against Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen moaned and slid his legs around Jared's waist as Jared tongue invaded his mouth “hmmm, yeah that's it” Jared whispered as Jensen rubbed their groins together “always so fucking eager”.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and pulled the taller man close, licking and sucking at Jared's bottom lip “only for you” he grunted as Jared palmed his cock through his jeans.

 

Jared groaned satisfied and pulled Jensen's pants down his hips, exposing soft skin and a hard cock “love undressing you” Jared said as he removed Jensen's shoes and socks “love exposing every inch of that pale skin of yours, wanna suck bruises into that perfect skin”.

 

Jared leaned down and latched onto Jensen's hip to do just that “and you always taste so good, baby” he muttered as he pushed Jensen's pants down and pulled them off his legs “taste good, everywhere” and he licked the head of Jensen's cock.

 

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen to his feet “against the door, back towards me” he instructed as he started to pull his shirt off.

 

“No” Jensen said and his hands joined Jared's as he helped him unbutton his shirt “I wanna undress you” Jensen whispered and sank to his knees to open Jared's jeans.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen teased each button of his fly with his tongue, before using his fingers to snap it open “you're so hard for me Jay” Jensen muttered against the fabric of Jared's jeans.

 

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen's hot breath on his skin and tilted his hips forward in a plea for Jensen to take his pants off.

 

Jensen obliged happily and slid Jared's jeans down his body, pulling them off to join both their shoes and socks on the floor next to the bed.

 

Jensen smirked and licked at Jared's straining erection “you like that?” he asked as Jared bucked his hips.

 

Jared let out a frustrating groan “no, I have it, please never suck my dick ever again” he said sarcastically.

 

Jensen started to pull off as a warning but Jared grabbed the back of his head “don't you fucking dare” he growled and Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared gasped as Jensen drew his cock into that hot mouth up to the hilt “god, you were made for this” Jared growled as Jensen smiled around his cock “that plump mouth” and Jared fisted his hands in Jensen's hair.

 

Jensen put his hands behind his back and looked up, Jared growled as he got the point, he grabbed Jensen's head in his hands and started fucking his mouth “So fucking hungry for it, aren't you” Jared muttered as he thrust in deeply.

 

Jared keened as Jensen fondled his balls and he thrust in so rough Jensen made a choking sound “sorry” Jared muttered “sorry baby”.

 

After a few moment Jared pulled Jensen to his feet, however good that mouth felt, he didn't want to come in it, this time.

 

He walked over to his closet and grabbed a brand new bottle of lube “hands against the door” Jared instructed once more.

 

This time Jensen did as he was asked, turning around and placing his hands on the cold wood “people are gonna hear” Jensen whispered as he felt Jared come up behind him.

 

Jared smirked against Jensen's sweat dampened flesh “that's the idea” he growled “want the whole world to know you're mine and mine along”.

 

Jensen yelped as he felt a slick finger slide into him and brush his prostate “fuck Jare” he grunted as Jared finger fucked him mercilessly “in a second, baby” Jared said as he watched his finger disappear into that tight entrance.

 

He added a second finger and enjoyed the way Jensen was thrashing against the door “good boy” Jared muttered “hmmm, take it all, like that huh” he teased and insistently jabbed his fingers into Jensen's prostate.

 

Jensen keened and leaned back against Jared's shoulders, tilting his head for a kiss.

 

Jared relented and caught his boyfriends lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue sliding along plush lips and entering the wet heat of Jensen's mouth.

 

He pushed in a third finger and Jensen nearly bit Jared's tongue as he pressed them into that spot deep inside “easy, baby” Jared muttered “I'm getting there”.

 

Jensen pushed his hips back, trying to get Jared's fingers in deeper “Jared” he groaned as he pushed his ass back against the taller man “fuck, Jared, get in me!”.

 

Jared snickered and slapped Jensen's ass “you're the pushiest bottom I've ever met” he joked, making Jensen chuckle “just get on with it Padalecki”.

 

“Ohh” Jared cooed “we're getting huffy now?” he teased as he placed the head of his dick at Jensen's entrance and his hand reached for a condom.

 

Jensen grabbed the condom and tossed it across the room “without” he demanded.

 

Jared raised an eyebrow “we both got tested and came back clean, Jay” Jensen said as he pushed back impatiently “fuck me bare, I wanna feel you come in me”.

 

Jared grunted and bit Jensen's shoulder “you're gonna get..... messy” he said as lack of a better word.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled Jared's arms around him “I got messy before and didn't mind it”.

 

“Yeah, but this time we're not in a shower” Jared retaliated as he palmed the cheeks of Jensen's ass apart.

 

Jensen sighed wantonly and pushed back against Jared “without” he insisted again.

 

Jared relented and without warning pushed the head of his cock into Jensen's tight hole “god, feels good like this” Jared said, as he felt nothing but Jensen surrounding him.

 

He set a quick pace and slid his hand around Jensen's body to jerk him off in time with his thrusts “always so good to me” he whispered against Jensen's ear and felt the hard body against him shudder with desire.

 

Jensen spread his legs further and pushed his ass out to meet Jared's thrusts, a yelp escaped him as Jared pounded against his prostate “right there!” Jensen grunted “fuck, yeah, right there”.

 

Jared chuckled and kept his hips angled straight at that patch of nerves “good, baby?” he asked as he pounded into Jensen, shaking the frame of the door with each thrust “like that hard dick up your ass”.

 

Jensen's eyes rolled back at Jared's thrusts, the dirty talk just edging him on, more and more “hmm, love pounding that tight little ass of yours” Jared muttered against Jensen's freckled back “so tight, so hot around me, like fucking a virgin every goddamn time”.

 

Jensen keened low in his throat and rested his chin on his chest as Jared slammed into him from behind.

 

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen's cock and stoked faster as his hips sped up, his thrusts becoming shallow.

 

Jensen felt Jared tense behind him “fuck, yeah” Jensen grunted hotly as he leaned his head back “fuck, I wanna feel you come”.

 

Jared grunted in response and Jensen smiled to himself “uhnn, yeah baby” he edged Jared on “come in my ass”.

 

Jared grunted and as if on command he did what Jensen said and came hard, shooting thick ropes of come, up Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen moaned at the feeling of that thick cock pumping seed inside him, the feeling and idea of Jared marking him, sent him over the edge and he came all over the door as Jared's hand pumped him dry.

 

Jensen leaned back as he felt himself go soft and enjoyed the rhythm of Jared's chest, heaving for breath.

 

“Mike's gonna kill you” Jared said jokingly as he motioned towards the come on the door.

 

Jensen giggled “hey, he'll understand, I'll just blame you”.

 

Jared pulled out and Jensen felt a small trail of come slide down his thigh, and fuck if that didn't make him wanna come all over again.

 

“No offence” Jensen said as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them on “but I'm taking a shower now”.

 

Jared chuckled and grabbed two towels and a pair of clothes for himself “told you it was gonna get messy” and the two men headed off towards the showers.

 

****

 

Jensen sighed at the long line at the library “damn” he said as he looked at his watch and saw the time.

 

The line moved slowly as the people handed in their books they wanted to rent.

 

Jensen looked at the books in his hands and sighed, fuck he was gonna be late for meeting Jared and Mike for diner.

 

“Jensen” a voice behind him said “long time, no see”.

 

Jensen turned and stood face to face with none other than Tom “hello, Tom” he said cooly, not feeling like talking to the other man.

 

Tom chuckled “Is that how you greet an ex-boyfriend?” he asked and Jensen smirked “I rather not greet you at all if you're gonna be an ass about it” he retaliated.

 

Right now he regretted not telling Tom about Jared, Jared had wanted to tell Tom that they were an item now, but Jensen didn't want to hurt Tom's feelings, if he had any.

 

“Feisty” Tom snarled at Jensen as he looked him up and down “you got the muscle to back it up?” he asked aggressively.

 

Jensen smirked “well I can hold my own, but I guess if need be I could always ask my boyfriend to defend my honour”.

 

That got a rise out of Tom, his face grew red and his lips a thin line in his face “so you're some other guys bitch now huh?” Tom sneered.

 

Jensen chuckled and handed the lady behind the counter his books “you could say that”.

 

Tom frowned “who is this little asshole then huh, someone I know?” he asked and Jensen was getting angry, he was nice about breaking up with Tom and he was being a complete asshole.

 

“Well, if you call 6”4 little”he deadpanned.

 

Tom's brow furrowed “6”4” he asked and Jensen could see the wheels in his head turning “Yeah, 6”4, well built, goes by the name of Jared”.

 

“The fuck!” Tom nearly screamed and the library lady hushed him “young man” she said as she pointedly looked at the 'silence please' sign on the wall.

 

She handed Jensen his books and Jensen stepped out of the line.

 

Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building “you're fucking on of my friends now” he said as he eyed Jensen through hooded lashes.

 

“Aww, what's wrong Tommy” Jensen jabbed “can't handle the competition?”.

 

Tom huffed and let go of Jensen's arm “that little prick is no competition, in any way whatsoever”.

 

Jensen chuckled “I beg to differ, Jared has a few inches on you, and I'm not talking about height”.

 

Tom fumed “so what, he told you that I was cheating on you with that Peter guy, and out of gratitude you decide to fuck him”.

 

Jensen stilled and looked up at Tom “you cheated on me?” he growled and Tom's brow furrowed again “Didn't Jared tell you?”.

 

Jensen fumed and his eyes narrowed “Jared knew?” he growled.

 

A sly smile appeared on Tom's face “he didn't tell you did he?” Tom said, tone honey sweet “Yeah, I cheated on you, repeatedly” he said and smirked at the look on Jensen's face “and yeah” he added “Jared knew all about it”.

 

Tom chuckled as Jensen stormed away towards Jared and Mike's dorm “Jay, Jay, Jay” he singsonged to himself “you're in trouble now, boy”


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: here we are boys and girls, the next chapter. Jensen confronts Jared  


* * *

Chapter 11: 

 

 

Jared opened the door as he was startled by the pounding “Goddamn it, keep your pants on, I'm coming” he grunted as he yanked the door open.

 

“Jared” and Jared watched the blonde flop down onto his bed “Murray, what the fuck you want” Jared said warmly as he shut the door behind him, only to have in be opened again, by Mike this time.

 

“Is it safe?” Mike asked as he entered the room with closed eyes “Jared, are you dressed, you're nut fucking Jensen up the ass right now, right, cuz that's not something I wanna see”.

 

Jared shoved Mike in the chest and growled “shut up you ass, Jen's not even here”.

 

Chad raised an eyebrow “Jen?” he asked after hearing the nickname “Jen, Jenny Jen Jen” Chad singsoned before he got smacked upside the head by Jared “hey dude” he protested “careful with the hair”.

 

Mike snickered and ruffled Chad's hair “Dude, you have no style to speak of, let along mess up” and he chuckled as Chad flipped him off “fuck you Rosey”.

 

“So Jare” Chad started “You and Jenny still going strong?” he asked and made a gagging sound as he saw the blissful smile spread across Jared's face “now that's just too happy to be healthy” Chad quipped.

 

“Dude, Tom's gonna be pissed when he finds out” Mike laughed as he grabbed a couple of soda's and tossed one of each to the men on the other bed.

 

“Like I give a shit” Jared said, anger coating his voice “Tom had a perfectly good thing and he screwed it up”.

 

“Speaking of which” Jared added “why the fuck didn't you say anything, you knew Tom was cheating and you knew I liked Jensen”.

 

Mike scoffed “you're fucking joking right?” he asked “there are two 6 foot something GIANTS fighting over the same man and you expect me and my delicate body to come in between” Mike shook his head “I don't think so dude, I like my body in one piece”,

 

Chad nodded “Besides, by the way Jensen was looking at you, it was pretty damn obvious that you didn't need our help to get him” he said.

 

Jared thought about that for a moment and realised they were right “Nah, I never wanted you to interfere anyway's, the cheating thing is between Tom and Jen, no need to get into that”.

 

Jared was startled by another hard pounding on the door “Jesus Christ” he said as he got up to open the door.

 

“Hey, baby” he said happily as he let Jensen into the dorm.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Jensen practically screamed at him and Jared reeled back from the furious look in the shorter man's eyes.

 

“You're a fucking piece of work, you know that” Jensen fumed as he pushed Jared back “all those bullshit stories about wanting to be friend”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, confusion evident on his face “Jen, baby, what the hell”, but Jensen cut him off “don't you fucking 'babe' me Jared” he growled.

 

“Hey guys” Mike interjected “please tell me this isn't one of your kinky role-playing games”.

 

Both Jared and Jensen turned to Mike, incredulous looks on both their faces “shut up Mike” they said at the same time.

 

“Well excuse me, double mint twins” Mike joked as he got up from the bed “Me and Chad-boy over here'll get outta your hair”.

 

Mike pulled Chad out of the room and slammed the door behind the both of them.

 

Jared turned back towards Jensen and looked questioningly at his boyfriend “wanna tell me why all of a sudden I'm the Antichrist” he asked.

 

Jensen eyes narrowed “Oh, like you don't know” he fumed.

 

A little smile crept up Jared's face at seeing Jensen like this, he was looking so goddamn hot, all bossy and angry “I really want you to fuck me right now”.

 

Jensen's body stilled at Jared's request and his eyes widened as he looked at the tall man in front of him “wait... what” he said, completely confused now.

 

“You look so hot right now” Jared said as he advance towards Jensen “all bossy and in control, I want you to fuck me”.

 

Jensen's brain short circuited and images of Jared on his back, his ass swallowing Jensen's cock, running rampage through his mind.

 

Jensen shook his head as if to rid himself from the pornographic images “Shut up” he demanded as he pushed Jared away again.

 

“Baby, what's wrong?” Jared asked, not having the slightest idea why Jensen was so upset.

 

“You knew” Jensen started “you fucking knew and you didn't tell me, and then with the kissing and the touching and the me falling in love and the fucking and....” Jared stopped Jensen from his rant by placing an arm around his waist.

 

“Baby, calm down” he muttered against Jensen's skin, feeling the other man's pulse race like mad through his body.

 

“Baby, you have to calm down and explain this to me, you're not making any sense” Jared said as he pulled the struggling man close to his body “what did I know?”.

 

Jensen pushed back from Jared, his breathing coming more evenly and his heart rate had slowed down somewhat.

 

“The bastard was cheating on me!” Jensen cried out, his posture tense “he was fucking cheating, and YOU KNEW!”.

 

'Crap' Jared thought as the reason for Jensen's distress came out.

 

“Well” Jensen said expectantly “what do you have to say for yourself, how long had he been cheating, when did you know, and most importantly” he took a deep breath “why didn't you tell me?”.

 

“Ba...” he started but he caught himself “Jensen” he said “calm down, let me explain” he said as he advanced on the older man, still fuming with anger.

 

“This better be fucking good” Jensen noted as he allowed Jared to enter his personal space.

 

“The first time I caught Tom at cheating on you was at the carwash” Jared said and he watched Jensen's eyes widen “so that's why you fucking kissed me, because you figured 'hey if Tom can have something on the side, maybe Jensen will too' huh?” Jensen yelled.

 

“No” Jared said forcefully as he pulled the struggling man back into his arms “I found out AFTER I kissed you” and Jensen stilled a bit after that information.

 

“Why didn't you tell me” Jensen asked, as he had calmed down considerably “you said you were my friend” sad eyes looked up into hazel “you should've told me”.

 

Jared sighed and stroked the small of Jensen's back “I had just kissed you, and it felt so incredible” Jared whispered “god, I was falling so hard for you and you were taken, when I found out Tom had cheated, god” Jared took a deep breath.

 

“Look, I wanted to tell you, and at first, I was going to” and Jared tilted Jensen's head up to meet his gaze “But I wanted you to want me, not because Tom cheated, but because you simply wanted me more” and he stroked Jensen's cheek “If I had told you, first of all, would you have believed me?” he asked and shushed as he saw Jensen getting ready to speak.

 

Jared traced Jensen's cheekbone and sighed softly “I had just kissed you, you had just run away, would you have believed me if I had told you he was cheating, or would you have thought it was a ploy to get you in my bed?”.

 

“We both know that you didn't trust me worth shit in the beginning Jen” Jared continued “So besides the fact that it was between you and Tom, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship”.

 

Jensen sighed and looked up into hazel eyes, he knew Jared was right, he had more than a few trust issues with people and he would have never believed Jared.

 

“You're right” Jensen whispered “I don't like it” he said, making Jared smile “but, you're right”.

 

Jared chuckled and kissed freckled cheek “Look” he said as he looked into green eyes “I am sorry, that he cheated, that I didn't tell you, that things went the way they did” and he took a deep breath “But I'm not sorry for the result”.

 

He kissed Jensen softly and smiled as Jensen leaned eagerly into the kiss “If I could go back in time, I would do everything exactly the same, because in the end, it would all be worth it” and he smiled down at the shorter man “because you would still be here, with me”.

 

Jensen chuckled and hit Jared in the chest “you're such a softy” he said and Jared laughed “only for you”.

 

Then Jared's gaze turned serious “But I want you to know” he said “that now, you are my business, and I promise to never keep anything from you again, ok” and he demanded Jensen's attention “I will never lie, cheat, hurt or betray you Jen”.

 

Jensen sighed and buries his face in Jared's neck “I know” he whispered “me neither”.

 

Jared smiled and hugged Jensen tightly “I realised I loved you the second you tripped over that damn bucket” he confessed and felt Jensen giggle “my heart stopped when I saw you fall, and it was just a goddamn scraped knee”.

 

Jensen giggled and pushed his hands underneath Jared's shirt “Like I said” Jensen muttered “you're just a big softy”.

 

“So uhm” Jensen said as he pressed his body against Jared “you said something about me fucking you?”.

 

Jared laughed and pulled away “you pervy little man” he joked and Jensen smiled “oh Jay, you haven't seen nothing yet” Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared let out a groan as he felt Jensen's hand come to the front and rest on his stomach “you're so damn beautiful Jay” Jensen muttered as he pushed his hands up, taking the shirt up and over Jared's head.

 

Jensen looked at the smooth expanse of skin laid out before him “so smooth” he whispered as he traced the ridges of Jared's muscles down to the top of his pants “so hard” he said as he cupped Jared's erection through his pants.

 

Jared moaned and caught Jensen's mouth in a kiss, they lips meshing together, tongues duelling for domination.

 

Jensen unclasped Jared's belt and opened his pants, Jared let out a yelp as Jensen shoved his hands down the front of Jared's boxer shorts and grasped the leaking cock “uhn, Jen” Jared groaned as he bucked his hips into Jensen's grip.

 

Jensen sank down to his knees to take off Jared's shoes and socks and threw then across the room “wait” Jared muttered and Jensen gazed up at him “the door” Jared pointed “we didn't lock the door”.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up “don't want Mike to get an eyeful” he said as he turned the bolt on the heavy wooden door “there, no interruptions”.

 

Jensen was back over to Jared within no time and continued to divest him of his clothing “bed” Jensen muttered as he pulled his own shirt over his head, letting it join Jared's clothing on the floor.

 

His eyes travelled across Jared's body, now completely naked, splayed out on the bed.

 

Jensen made quick work of his own clothes, ripping his pants open and nearly popping the button “god, you look good like this” Jared muttered from down on the bed.

 

Jensen smiled wickedly and nudged Jared's thighs apart “like what you see then, huh” Jensen teased as he sank down onto Jared, long legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen rubbed their cock together in a dirty rhythm “god, I wanna feel you inside me” Jared pleaded as Jensen grasped their cocks in his hand and jerked them off.

 

Jensen smirked and started on a downwards travel of Jared's body, licking and sucking his nipples into hard peaks and he heard Jared groan and mutter unintelligible words above him.

 

When he got to Jared's very impressive cock he smirked and flicked his tong around the head “fuck” Jared hissed as that wet heat connected with his leaking dick “your mouth drives me insane”.

 

Jensen smiled around the head of Jared's dick and fondled silky balls in his hand, his other cam around to tease Jared's entrance.

 

Jared pushed his hips up in surprise when a spit slicked finger slid slowly into him “sweet Mary mother of uuhhnn” Jared groaned as Jensen brushed that special spot deep inside him, making him arch off the bed.

 

“Feel good, baby?” Jensen whispered against the sensitive skin of Jared's thighs, revelling the shivers wrecking the other mans body “hmmmm” Jared hummed as he pushed his ass back on the two fingers that were inside him now.

 

Jensen reached over to the night stand and pulled the lube out, he drizzled some on his fingers and coated three with the slick substance.

 

Jensen circled Jared's entrance with the lube slicked fingers a couple of times, spreading it around the hole, he added some more lube to his fingers and then pushed three inside.

 

Jared groaned at the stretch and burn of his tight pucker and Jensen looked up worriedly “are you ok?” he asked and Jared nodded furiously “don't stop, just go slow” he said “it's been a while since I've been on this end”.

 

And fuck if that didn't just make Jensen hard as granite, knowing that Jared was real picky about who he let into his body, Jared's trust in him washing over him in waves “I'll be so careful, baby” Jensen muttered and licked Jared's cock “so gentle” and he took the hard cock down to the hilt, making Jared scream out his name.

 

Jared fisted his hands in Jensen's hair, desperately holding on to not fall over the edge as Jensen's mouth did amazing things to him “illegal” Jared muttered as he thrust up into Jensen's mouth “that mouth should come with a warning label”.

 

Jensen muttered and pulled off of Jared's dick “hmm you too” Jensen said “you should come with a sign 'warning, chocking hazard.. package contains large parts” and he laughed at Jared's breathless giggle “you're such a dork” Jared teased.

 

Jensen crawled up Jared's body and kissed him harshly “hmm, yeah, but I'm your dork” he said as he licked and nipped at Jared's jaw.

 

Jared laughed and grabbed the back of Jensen's neck, pulling him in “damn skippy” he quipped “all mine” he added with a growl.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers from Jared's now relaxed hole and hooked one of Jared's legs in the crook of his elbow, the heel of Jared's foot brushing against his ass.

 

He grabbed the box of condoms but before he could pull one out Jared grabbed it and flung it around the room “oh, no” Jared muttered hotly “I don't think so”.

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, but Jared just smiled and held out the tube of lubricant.

 

Jensen grabbed the lube and poured a fair amount on his dick, to save Jared from as much of a discomfort as he possibly could.

 

But the man beneath him was getting impatient “I'm goddamn ready” Jared grumbled “Just get that cock in me already”.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared's enthusiasm “easy, baby” he said as he placed the head of his cock at the tight pucker.

 

“Jen?” Jared's voice was a little shaky “just, go slow, please” he pleaded.

 

Jensen nodded and he eased the head of his dick inside Jared's body, he felt Jared tense and he paused once the head hat breached the rim “ssshhhh, baby” Jensen soother Jared, placing soft kisses along his shoulders and neck.

 

Jensen waited until he felt the hole relax around his cock and pushed in another inch, stopping again when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the man under him “you're doing so good” Jensen whispered as he licked at Jared's jaw “we'll go slow, you doing great”.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen pushed in again and a sigh of relief as he felt the cock stop, Jensen's muscles straining to not just sink into that hot body beneath him.

 

Jared took a deep breath and looked Jensen in the eyes, Jensen smiled and pushed in all the way.

 

Jared groaned loud as he felt his ass stretch around the large cock invading it, felt the ring of muscle try to push Jensen out but Jensen just stilled his movements and waited.

 

After a few moments Jensen felt Jared relax again “move” Jensen felt the soft whisper more than he actually heard it.

 

“Jen” Jared pleaded “Jen, come on, please move” and he canted his hips upwards to get his point across.

 

Jensen groaned and slowly pulled out of that tight heat “god, just fuck me already” Jared demanded hotly.

 

Jensen chuckled and stroked a soothing hand across Jared's abdomen “no, Baby” he said as he rained kissed down everywhere he could reach “I'm gonna make love to you, slow and sweet”.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck and threw his head back as Jensen started a pace that was, as he promised, slow and sweet.

 

Jared was baffled at Jensen's control, if it were him, he'd be slamming away right now, but Jensen was in complete control, his movements calculated and deliberate, well, that just wouldn't do.

 

Jared wrapped his mile long legs tightly around Jensen's waist, pulling the man deeper inside, on every thrust he squeezed the muscles of his hole,. Milking Jensen's cock.

 

“Jared” Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips “Jay, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna lose it”.

 

Jared smiled and did it again, revelling in the groan it pulled from Jensen “that's the idea baby, want you to lose control,. Wanna have you pounding into me”.

 

Jensen groaned and sped up his pace, he lifted his upper body off of Jared and wrapped a sweaty palm around Jared's hard dick.

 

Jensen changed the angle of his thrust and sent Jared off the bed with cries of extacy as he slammed into Jared's prostate “good, baby” Jensen eased as he took in Jared's blissed out expression.

 

Jared was having trouble focusing on anything other that Jensen's cock in his ass and Jensen's hand around his dick “god, I'm gonna... uhn fuck I'm gonna come” Jared hissed.

 

The feelings in his ass becoming too much for hem and he shot his load across Jensen's fingers, coating them with his come.

 

Jensen keened as he felt the tight hole spasming around him and with one last thrust he came in Jared's ass.

 

Jared locked eyes with Jensen “uhn, god yes, fill me up” Jared muttered as he pulled Jensen closer to his, trapping his cock in between their bodies, smearing their stomachs with his come.

 

Jensen bit hard in Jared's shoulder and he was sure there was going tot be a mark the next day “yesss” Jared hissed “mark me, make me yours”.

 

Jensen sucked on the already purpling imprint of his teeth on Jared's skin and sank down onto the sweaty, quivering body under him “shit” Jensen grunted as he rested on top of Jared.

 

Jared mewled softly when he felt Jensen's soft cock slip out his body, moaning slightly at the loss “damn, can't believe we didn't do that sooner” Jared breathed against Jensen's damn shoulder.

 

Jensen chuckled and nuzzled Jared's neck “well, anytime you feel like it” he quipped “just give me a holler”.

 

Jared chuckled “holler” he joked and Jensen groaned “give me a couple minutes ok” and Jared laughed “old man” he said warmly as he pulled Jensen in a tight embrace “hey, watch that mouth, or I'll spank you”.

 

Jared grinned “maybe next time”.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Aww, guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. here is the next chappie, I kinda lost my muse but I think he's back :P  


* * *

Chapter 12:

 

 

Jared was sitting on the field outside the college building with Jensen in between his legs, his back resting against Jared's chest.

 

“Hey guys” Chad said as he plopped down onto the grass next to Jared and Jensen “how's it going?”.

 

Jared grinned at his friend “dude, we're done for today, the weather is amazing and we have food and drinks” he said as he motioned towards the coke and chips “Life is good”.

 

Chad chuckled and stole a bag of chips and a soda “where the hell is Rosey?” he asked as he popped the lid of the can “he was supposed to be off an hour before me”.

 

“Mike had a doctors appointment, something about his knee or something” Jared said as he absentmindedly twined his fingers with Jensen's who was reading a book.

 

Jared felt Jensen tense in his arms and he looked up, frowning when he saw Tom walking over to them.

 

“Tom” Jared sneered “what are you doing here, trying to set Jensen against me again?” and he quirked an eyebrow at the other man.

 

“You know Jared, I never pegged you for a boyfriend-stealing asshole” Tom said as he sat down across from Chad and Jensen pulled his legs up so they wouldn't be close to Tom's.

 

“I know, right?” Jared joked sarcastically “I guess the whole 'cheating on said boyfriend' turned me around on the subject”.

 

Tom scowled “Well, you're stuck with the slut now so...” but he trailed off as 6'4 got up off the ground and stared maliciously down at him “Stand up and say that again” Jared threatened.

 

Tom got up, followed closely by Jensen who had dropped the book on the grass and was turning to face Jared “Jay” he pleaded as he placed a hand on Jared's arm “just let him be, ok”.

 

“See” Tom sneered “he's with you, but he's still sticking up for me” and triumphant look in his eyes.

 

Jensen turned towards tom and scoffed “actually I just don't want him to get arrested for beating you do death in the middle of a park”.

 

A soft chuckle came from Jared as he took in Jensen's body language, shoulders squared, standing up straight and a hand on his hip as he glared at his ex-boyfriend.

 

“You know” Jared said as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree “I have the vague notion that I really don't need to kick your ass” and he chuckled “you should be careful, you know” he continued and looked at Tom “thing is with forest fires... you start them, you're gonna get burned”.

 

Tom's brow furrowed, not understanding what the hell Jared was talking about “you make as much sense as that bitch here does” he jabbed at Jensen.

 

Jared saw Jensen tense and he took a step forward, getting ready to back his boyfriend up if need be.

 

“I would watch what I'm saying if I were you” Jared said as he saw Jensen clench his hands into fists.

 

“You're an ungrateful little shit, you know that” Tom bit at Jensen.

 

Jensen had enough he pulled back and punched Tom right in the face “ouch” came Chad's joking reply “get the fuck out of here” Jensen sneered as he took a step back to avoid Tom's fist that came at him.

 

“Just go away, Tom” Chad interjected “you're not wanted here, so not cool to cheat and then play the wounded half, man”.

 

Tom advanced towards Jensen once more and Jensen took a tentative step back, expecting the man to start hitting him any second and he balled his hands into fists.

 

Suddenly there was a shadow and he was being pushed behind a muscled back “not that I don't know he can't take care of himself” Jared growled “but you touch him again, you'll be eating through straws for the next couple of days”.

 

Jared's voice was low and gravely, getting his point across with crystal clarity “I suggest you get the fuck away from my boyfriend and me, and you make sure to stay away” Jared said.

 

Tom took a step back, knowing that Jared could probably take him and not willing to take the chance to get his ass kicked.

 

Tom stalked off with his tail between his legs.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulder and turned him to face him “that was so hot” Jared said and slanted his mouth across Jensen's, slipping his tongue into that wet heat.

 

Jensen tangled his hands in Jared's hair and groaned as Jared grabbed his hips and thrust their bodies together.

 

“Hey” came Chad's voice “dude, my poor virgin eyes” he said as he covered his eyes with his hands and Jared laughed “I doubt that there is any part of you that's virgin, Chad”.

 

He felt Jensen's body shake with laughter in his arms and he took them back to the ground, situating Jensen in between his legs once more.

 

“Dude” Chad said as he slapped Jensen's shoulder “that was awesome”.

 

Jensen smiled smugly and turned his head back to look at Jared “and my knight in shining armour to the rescue once more” he said as he kissed Jared's jaw.

 

“Looked to me like you had it all under control babe” Jared said as he kissed the tip of Jensen's nose “remind me to never piss you off” and he scattered kissed along Jensen's jaw line.

 

Jensen squirmed in his arms and giggled softly as Jared buried his nose in the crook of Jensen's neck.

 

“The two of you are disgustingly adorable, you know that” Chad said a look of mock disgust on his face.

 

Jared chuckled and peered over Jensen's shoulder at Chad “you're just jealous that you don't have a sweet, beautiful guy all to yourself” he noted and playfully licked Jensen's earlobe.

 

Jensen let out a yelp and pulled away a bit “down, boy” he scolded friendly as he slapped Jared's knees that were framing him on both sides.

 

Jared pulled Jensen closer to him and Jensen gasped as he felt Jared's erection pressing against his ass “Jared” he warned as he shifted a bit.

 

Jensen was just making it worse, the feel of that tight ass shifting against his cock “that's not helping” he whispered into Jensen's ear and groaned at the small chuckle from the man in between his legs.

 

“Dude's” Chad said as he slowly got up “I gotta yet, take a shower, I'm hanging out with Sophia tonight, so wish me luck” and he grabbed his bag al slung it across his shoulder.

 

Jensen chuckled “good luck, you'll need it” and Jared laughed “bitchy” he commented as he kissed Jensen's cheek “good luck Chad, knock em dead... uhm well I guess 'knock her' would be more accurate”.

 

“Ha Ha” Chad scolded “you're no help” and he glared mockingly at Jared “I'll see you bitches later” and then he was off.

 

The second Chad was out of eyesight Jared fastened his mouth to Jensen's neck, sucking harshly on the soft skin “tease” he growled in Jensen's ear and ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen chuckled and dropped his head back, giving Jared all the access he needed “you love it” Jensen stated as he gripped Jared's thighs and let out a groan when Jared sucked on his earlobe.

 

“Jare” Jensen groaned “were in a park, on broad daylight”.

 

Jared hummed and pulled Jensen tighter against him “I don't care” Jared whispered “I can't keep my hands off of you, you're like a fucking addiction, the more I get, the more I want”.

 

Jensen got up and straddled Jared's hips “what happened to 'Jared, we're in the middle of a park'” Jared teased as Jensen sank down onto his lap.

 

Jensen tangled his hands in Jared's hair and pulled the younger man in for a searing kiss, he slipped his tongue into Jared's mouth and took all Jared was willing to give.

 

Jared moaned and grabbed Jensen's hips, pulling him as close as physically possible while Jensen devoured his mouth with a vigour.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek and tilted his head to he had better access and licked along the ridges on the roof of Jensen's mouth “mmmm, love kissing you” Jensen mumbled as he licked little flicks down Jared's throat to the hollow where it met his chest.

 

They both looked up as they heard giggles and saw a group of girls standing a few feet away, looking at them kiss.

 

“Enjoying the show, girls?” Jared asked as he raised his brow.

 

A tall blonde stepped forward and grinned “Oh, Yeah” she said “please, don't stop on out account” and the other girls giggled again.

 

Jared winked at the girl and then licked a hot stripe up the side of Jensen's neck, causing the older man's head to fall back in delight “Jared” Jensen warned as he started to get up.

 

Jared followed his example and wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist “sorry, girls” he said as he smirked at their little fan club “show's over”.

 

The girls giggled again and Jared chuckled as Jensen's irritated frown “I fucked you up against my dorm room door so everyone could hear, and now you get shy because a couple girls catch us making out?”.

 

“Shut up” Jensen muttered and Jared laughed “you have a funny sense of modesty, baby” and he pecked Jensen on the cheek.

 

Jensen pulled away, pouting slightly “see if I even let you fuck me up against a door ever again” he threatened and Jared laughed and squeezed Jensen's ass “that's ok” he said “there are lots of other vertical surfaces we haven't tried out yet”.

 

Jensen chuckled and slapped Jared's butt “you're such a perv” he teased Jared and wrapped an arm around Jared's waist, stuffing his hand in Jared's back pocket.

 

Jared smiled and did the same with Jensen “let's go back to my place”.

 

They made their way to Jared's dorm and were happy to see that Mike wasn't home yet.

 

Jared laughed as he caught Jensen yawning loudly behind him when he opened the door and stepped through “poor baby” Jared crooned “tired?” he asked and Jensen slowly nodded his head “didn't get much sleep last night” Jensen confessed.

 

“Strip down to your boxers” Jared instructed as he started taking off his own clothes.

 

Jensen frowned but did as Jared asked, he removed his shirt, pants, shoes and socks, when he finished he noticed that Jared had done the same and they were both standing in the middle of the room in nothing but their boxer shorts.

 

“Get in the bed” Jared ordered and he peeled back the covers of the bed “we're taking a nap” he stated.

 

Jensen raised a brow but he got into the small bed.

 

Jared crawled in next to Jensen and pulled Jensen close to him, Jensen's back towards his chest as he spooned the older man.

 

Jared draped his arm around Jensen's waist and trailed lazy circles on Jensen's stomach, eliciting giggles and little squirms from the man in front of him “so fucking cute when you giggle” Jared muttered in the sleepy-warm skin of Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen reached his hand above his head and tangled his fingers with Jared's, who's hand was already there, while Jared's other hand continued to trace patterns on Jensen's skin.

 

“You're amazing” Jared said as he stroked Jensen's abdominal muscles “I've never felt for anyone, the way I feel for you”.

 

Jensen turned in Jared's arms and faced the taller man “me too” he whispered softly as he kissed Jared's lips.

 

Jared sighed as Jensen rained down small kissed on his cheeks, forehead, jaw and chin, chuckling when Jensen finished his trail with a kiss to the tip of his nose “I'm so glad you kissed me that day at the carwash” Jensen said as he gazed into slitted hazel eyes.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen's body flush with his “one of the best days of my life” he said as he ran a finger along Jensen's cheekbone “love you, you know” Jared said and Jensen stilled.

 

“I know it's early, you don't have to say it back” and he snuggled into Jensen's warm body “but I'm feeling it, it's there and it's not going away, and I don't ever want it to”.

 

Jensen smiled and took a deep breath of Jared's skin “love you” he whispered “maybe even from the moment you shook my hand in the club”.

 

Jared smiled sleepily, his eyes drifting shut, Jensen's doing the same “you're the best thing to ever happen to me” Jared confessed and he let out a yawn.

 

Jensen smiled and yawned too “it's contagious” he joked “so glad I met you” he said seriously and then he smirked “you also make an awesome pillow”.

 

Jared laughed groggily and twined his legs with Jensen's “go to sleep” he said as he tucked Jensen's face under his chin “I'll keep the bad dream at bay.... promise”.

 

Jensen smiled contently and closed his eyes “I know you will.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: meet the parents  


* * *

Chapter 13:

 

 

Jensen was a wreck, he was so nervous he was about to jump out of the car just to end the twittering feelings in his stomach “Jare, are you sure about this?” he asked.

 

Jared turned towards his boyfriend and smiled “baby, relax” he said “things will be okay, you just wait and see”.

 

Jensen fidgeted in the car, looking at the scenery as it flew by “what if they hate me” he said, shooting sad looks at Jared.

 

Jared laughed and placed his hand on Jensen's thighs “baby” he said “no sane person could hate you, and they won't either, they'll love you just as much as me.... well not JUST as much as me” and he chuckled.

 

Jensen smiled unsurely “are you sure, I mean....” but Jared cut him off “Jen” he said sternly “my parents will love you, they are excellent judges of character and when they meet you, they will see what I see” he said “a wonderfully sweet, gorgeous, kind and sexy man,whom I love very much and that makes me happy as nothing before”.

 

Jensen smiled shyly and twined his fingers with Jared “love me, huh” he said and leaned over to kiss Jared's cheek “Love you to, Jay”.

 

Jared smirked and stroked the inside of Jensen's wrist “well of coarse you do, who could resist me” and Jensen chuckled and slapped him upside the head “yeah” he said “and so modest too”.

 

Jared cracked a smile and turned up a driveway of a nice house, it was white and bid, had three floors and a huge, well kept garden “home sweet home” Jared said and turned off the ignition.

 

They both got out of the car and Jared grabbed their bags from the back “Jay” a dark haired girl came running out of the house and threw herself in Jared's arms “so good to have you home” she said and rained kisses down on his cheek.

 

Jensen watched as an older man and woman stepped out of the house smiling “Jared” the woman said fondly and hugged him tight “how was your trip?” she asked.

 

“It was fine momma” he said as he hugged his father “we made good time too” he added and smiled at his family “missed you guys” he said and pulled them into a group hug.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and entwined their fingers “momma, daddy, Meggie” he said as he led Jensen over to the threesome “I want you to meet someone”.

 

Jared smiled down at Jensen “Jen, these are my parents Sherry and Gerry Padalecki, and my little sister, Megan”.

 

“Guy's” Jared said as he beamed at his parents “this is my boyfriend, Jensen Ackles”.

 

Jensen shook Gerry's hand but when he tried that with Sherry she shook her head and pulled him into a hug “ooh, honey” she crooned “it's so good to finally meet you, Jared had been telling us so much about you” she said and kissed his cheek.

 

Jensen grinned as Megan hugged him too “yeah, now we get to see the 'amazingly hot' boyfriend in real life” she said and eyed Jensen “and my brother did not exaggerate” she said making Jensen blush “it's very nice to meet you” he said.

 

Jared smirked and wrapped an arm around Jensen “well” he said “do you think you could stop fawning over my boyfriend for a second and let us get into the house”.

 

Sherry huffed “I'll fawn over him all I want” she said and hooked her arm through Jensen's “that's my good right” and she led him into the house.

 

Jared and his father followed chuckling as the two women chatted Jensen to death “seems like a nice boy, son” his father said and Jared smiled “he's more than nice, dad” he said as he watched the other man chat happily to his mother and sister “he's it”.

 

Gerry looked at his son and smiled “it?, son?” he asked and Jared nodded “it, everything, more than I had ever hoped for” and he stepped into his childhood home, happy he was able to take the man he loved to his parents and show him off.

 

They walked into the kitchen where Sherry had set a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of a smiling Jensen and Jared sidled up to his boyfriend “be careful baby” he said laughing “she'll fatten you up more than a turkey right before thanks giving”.

 

“Awww” Megan squealed “he calls him baby” and Jensen blushed profusely while Jared snickered and sole a cookie “that's not all I call him” he grinned.

 

“Jared” Megan's outcry made Jensen blush even more and he slapped Jared on the arm “behave” he scolded and smiled when Jared landed a small peck on his cheek “yes, dear” he mocked.

 

Sherry smiled as she saw her son interacting with the shorter man, happy that he finally found that one person to be deliriously happy about.

 

“You buys can stay in Jared's old room, we put a king bed in there, because god knows that stuffing Jared into a twin is nearly impossible” Gerry said as he slapped his son on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks, dad” Jared said and he grabbed his and Jensen's suitcase “I'll put this in the room and be right down”.

 

Jensen stood up and took one of the suitcases “I'll give you a hand” he said and Jared smirked “my parents don't bite, you know” and chuckled at Jensen's reddening cheeks “just kidding babe” and he kissed the faint blush.

 

They carried the suitcases up the stairs and plopped them down onto the floor, Jared chuckled and fell down on the bed, bouncing up and down “what the hell are you doing?” Jensen asked as he eyed his boyfriend suspiciously.

 

Jared laughed and grabbed Jensen around the waist “checking for squeaks” he said as he pulled Jensen down on top of him.

 

“Jare” Jensen muttered as Jared turned the around so he was on top, in between Jensen's spread legs “yeah, baby” Jared whispered and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot below Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen sighed and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist “we can't” he muttered as he fisted his hands in Jared's hair, making the man chuckle at the contradictory “you don't really want me to stop, do you?” he teased.

 

Jensen moaned softly when Jared hiked up his shirt and fastened his mouth over a nipple “fuck, no” he replied as he held Jared's head where he wanted it.

 

Jared snickered tugged on the little nub using his teeth “didn't think so” he murmured and licked along the bud to soothe the sting “so eager for me”.

 

Jensen arched up into Jared's touch and rolled his hips into Jared's making the taller man groan and grind his hips down into Jensen's.

 

“Jared, Jensen, dinner is ready?” Sherry yelled from downstairs.

 

Jared sank down onto Jensen and huffed out a breath “fuck, why did we have to arrive at dinner time” and he kissed Jensen's cheek “next time, tell me to plan it better”.

 

Jensen chuckled and got out from under Jared “come on gigantua” he joked as he pulled Jared off the bed “let's not disappoint your mother, she wants to stuff us full of good Texan food, I'm not gonna stop her”.

 

Laughing they made their way down stairs and sat down at the cosy set table “it's so nice to have you boys over for a few days” Sherry said “when Jared told us he had a boyfriend..... well we were so happy and very curious as to what kind of man had captured our sons heart”.

 

Jensen blushed and thanked Gerry for handing him the vegetables “we were starting to think that he wasn't interested in guys either” Meg joked and scowled as Jared kicked her under the table “shut up, squirt” he teased as he flung a pea at her.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki” Sherry said “do not throw food at your sister” and Jared ducked his head, embarrassed.

 

Jensen chuckled “you need to teach me how to do that”indicating a now silent and obedient Jared.

 

Jared grunted at him “traitor” he said warmly and grabbed Jensen's hand under the table “you're supposed to be on my side”.

 

Jensen grinned and swallowed a bite, winking at Sherry “I'm on the side of the person feeding me”.

 

Sherry laughed and cupped Jensen's face with her hands “you are just too cute” she said and kissed his cheek.

 

Gerry snorted at his wife's antics “good thing he like's boys, or else I would be worried” he joked, making the rest laugh.

 

“And even then” Sherry said smiling “I'm not really the Mrs Robinson type” and kissed her husband.

 

“Eeeww” Jared and Meg said in unison “not at the table” Jared said, scrunching his nose “I don't want to lose my appetite”.

 

Gerry and Sherry laughed and kissed again “get used to it buddy” Meg said “they've been doing it a lot lately”.

 

Jensen just thought it was cute that Jared's parents obviously were still very much in love and he hoped that if he and Jared made it that long, that they would have the kind of relationship Sherry and Gerry seemed to have, and he told them so.

 

Sherry blushed and ducked her head “aww shucks” she said making the rest chuckle “you're embarrassing an old woman”.

 

Jensen snorted “I wouldn't say old and then he playfully pinched Jared “to bad Jared doesn't have your good looks” he said and Gerry barked out a laugh while Jared pouted in his seat.

 

“You are all mean and I hate you” He said, but the warm smile on his face begged to differ “and you” he said turning towards Jensen “you be nice, or I'm cutting you off”.

 

Megan giggled “I have a feeling that would be more like punishment for you, than for him” she joked and Jensen send Jared a knowing smirk “girl has a point” he said and Jared scowled “you just wait and see Mr”.

 

Jensen helped Jared do the dishes while Jared’s parents relaxed in front of the television.

 

“Mom” Jared said as they were finished “I’m gonna show Jen around, ok” and his mother nodded “Ok honey” she said and smiled at them.

 

Jared twined their fingers together and led Jensen outside into the moonlit garden “I’m so glad you like my parents” Jared said as he walked them to a small bench at the back of the garden.

 

Jensen sat down next to Jared and smiled at him “they’re great, and I’m glad they like me” he paused for a moment and then cupped Jared’s face “thank you” he said “for taking me here, letting me see your home and introducing me to your family”.

 

Jared smiled softly and pulled Jensen into his lap so the shorter man was straddling him “I couldn’t wait for them to meet you” he confessed “Jen” and his voice dropped for a moment “maybe it’s a little soon, but… I love you”.

 

Jensen blinked and smiled “you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m so glad that you’re with me, that you’re HERE with me, I couldn’t imagine any one else I deem worth introducing to my parents”.

 

Jensen swallowed and pressed his forehead to Jared’s “I love you to” he whispered against soft lips “I’ve never….. there’s no one but you, Jay” and he pressed his mouth to Jared’s.

 

Jared sighed as he felt Jensen’s nimble tongue enter his mouth and he sucked on the intruder.

 

Jensen was letting out little mewls of appreciation when Jared fisted his hair and pulled him in close, licking and sucking at Jensen’s bottom lip “I love you” Jared breathed against moist lips “god, I love you so much”.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared’s mouth and instead of telling him again how much he loved Jared, he showed him with a kiss that Jared felt in the core of his being.

 

Jensen pulled back and grinned "by the way" he said as he nipped at Jared's mouth "Tristan?" and he smirked at Jared's scowl "you don't have the right to talk 'Ross'" Jared teased and pulled Jensen back in for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: WARNING!!! rimming AFTER coming, so if your squimish skip the first half of the story, it's plotless anyway.  
sorry, my dirty mind just got the best of me and I HAD to put it in there so again WARNING red alert, rimming in here.  


* * *

Chapter 14:

 

 

Jensen groaned when Jared started trailing kisses down his shoulder “let me sleep” he mumbled, but Jared happily ignored that request “now why would I want to do that?” he teased.

 

Jensen turned in Jared's arms and faced the other man “I spent the entire night with you and your sister playing games” he scolded “and now you wake me up for what?”.

 

Jared grinned and licked along Jensen's lips “well” he said “I was thinking about fucking you boneless, but if you'd rather sleep” he said and smirked when Jensen's eyes blackened with lust “yeah” Jared growled “that's what I thought”. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen in for a sloppy kiss and pushed his tongue into that slick heat.

 

Jensen moaned as Jared pushed his boxers down his legs and threw them to the floor, he pulled Jensen on top of him and situated him so he was straddling Jared “I want you to ride me” Jared growled as he pressed up into Jensen “want you to ride me till your legs give out”.

 

Jensen chuckled and rolled his hips, making Jared's eyes roll into the back of his head “yeah” he whispered “want me to ride your hard cock, huh” and he bit and licked at Jared's nipples “want to come up my ass while I shoot across your stomach”.

 

God, Jared loved it when Jensen talked dirty to him and he didn't do it often enough, Jared usually being the talkative one in bed.

 

Jared fumbled for the lube and grabbed Jensen's hips “scoot up” he demanded and pulled Jensen up to his face.

 

Jensen smirked and fed his hard cock into Jared's mouth while Jared coated three fingers with lube.

 

Jensen mewled when Jared's fingers found the entrance to his body and started to work him open “that's it, baby” Jensen growled “suck me good, that pretty little mouth of yours, stretched around my cock.... so fucking good”.

 

Jared hummed around Jensen's dick and Jensen arched back at the sensation, driving his ass onto Jared's fingers that were relentlessly brushing against his prostate.

 

When Jared felt that Jensen was stretched enough he pushed him back and down to his leaking cock.

 

Jensen groaned and reached behind him, positioning Jared against his entrance “beg me” Jensen demanded and Jared flushed hot at Jensen's dirty smirk.

 

Jared pushed his hips up and tried to drag Jensen down, but Jensen wouldn't have it “Beg me!” he ordered and Jared caved like Jensen knew he would “come on, Jen” voice pleading “please... please take me in, ride me” and he growled as the head of his dick slipped into Jensen's hot body.

 

Jared gripped Jensen's hips and he thrust up, burying himself to the hilt into that perfect ass “god yesss” he hissed as he felt Jensen's cock hit his stomach “please, ride me, so hard, want it hard, fast and dirty”.

 

Jensen smirked and started a slow grinding rhythm up and down Jared's cock “like that, babe” he teased as he squeezed his hole around Jared's dick “want me to squeeze the come out of you, feel you fill me up”.

 

Jared groaned at the hot sight of Jensen riding his dick, watched himself slip in and out that tight hole as Jensen rocked up and down.

 

Jensen placed his hands on Jared's thighs for leverage and threw his head back in pleasure “touch me” he pleaded “please, Jay, touch me”.

 

Jared gasped as he felt Jensen tighten around him and he lifted his hand to stroke Jensen's leaking erection “god, baby, you're so hard” he muttered as Jensen sped up his pace “so hard and leaking for me”.

 

Jensen mewled and opened his eyes to gaze into Jared's “only for you” he whispered “for no one else but you” and he came, shooting across Jared's stomach and hand as he yelped out in pleasure.

 

Jared pushed up into Jensen's tight heat, wanting to come, to feel himself fill Jensen up, until Jensen was just a boneless mass of fucked out pretty spread on his bed.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and with one movement flipped the both over so he was on top of Jensen, he grabbed Jensen's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he started pounding into that sinful body.

 

Jensen's body was overloading when Jared's cock kept slamming into his prostate and his dick leaked a few more drops as if it wanted to come again.

 

Jared grunted and shot his load into that tight heat, feeling some slip past his cock and dribble down Jensen's thighs “we should permanently ban condoms” Jared said as he got his voice back.

 

Jensen chuckled and smiled at Jared “you're not the one that gets stuck with the mess”.

 

Jensen gasped as Jared lifted one of his legs “how bout I clean you up then” and his head disappeared between Jensen's thighs.

 

Jensen yelped as he felt Jared's tongue at his puffy hole lapping up the come that slowly leaked from his body, it quirked him but on the other hand it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

 

He moaned like a whore as Jared sucked and licked as his hole and cleaned him up, then he licked and sucked at Jensen's balls and the patch of skin in between his balls and hole.

 

Jared licked Jensen's cock clean from his come and sucked on the head that came back to life “little insatiable slut” Jared muttered lovingly “can't get enough, huh” he teased and licked a path up Jensen's cock.

 

Jared went to work and sucked and licked at Jensen's cock as he was getting off for a second time.

 

As Jared felt Jensen's cock twitch he shoved two fingers up Jensen's hole, still slick with come and spit and pressed them against that spot deep inside.

 

Jensen yelped and came in Jared's waiting mouth, flooding him while Jared swallowed down all he had to give and then some.

 

Jared sucked Jensen dry and licked his lips smiling “good for you baby?” he asked and crawled up Jensen's body and kissed his lips.

 

Jensen moaned when he tasted himself and Jared in Jared's mouth and held on to Jared for dear life.

 

Jared smiled against Jensen's mouth when he felt the sated man wrap himself around him like a vine and he sucked and nibbled at Jensen's swollen lips as the older man tried to gain his composure.

 

Jared rained soft, sweet kisses down on Jensen's neck and shoulder as his hands caressed every piece of skin he could reach “make me so hot, baby” Jared muttered and pulled Jensen with him as he lay back, so Jensen was sprawled half on top of him.

 

Jared slowly ran his fingers through Jensen's soft hair, caressing his scalp and kneading the back of his neck “to bad we have to go back today” Jensen said, voice rough and sexed out as he rested his head on Jared's chest.

 

Jared sighed and stared at the top of Jensen's head “yeah” he agreed “I got spoiled having you sleep next to me every night” he said and traced the curve of Jensen's spine with his fingers.

 

“I really liked being here” Jensen said as he let out a yawn “I like your family” he rolled over onto his stomach to look at Jared “I could get used to this, you know, waking up in your arms”.

 

Jared smiled and planted a soft kiss on plush lips “me too” Jared said “especially if I get to wake up and have you ride me like that”.

 

Jensen blushed and slapped Jared's shoulder “I still can't believe you woke me up that early” and he grinned up at the tall man “but it was so worth it” and Jared smiled smugly “wasn't it, though” and he kissed Jensen's forehead.

 

There was a knock on the door and Megan's voice “if the two of you are done fucking, mom asks if you want to come down for breakfast”.

 

Jared laughed when Jensen buried his face in Jared's chest, ashamed “we'll be down in a few” Jared called back and pushed Jensen onto his back, towering over him.

 

“They heard?” Jensen asked and Jared laughed “baby, you're not really the most quiet person while having sex” he teased and Jensen and sucked at the man's collar bone “but don't worry, I'm sure they enjoyed the music you made”.

 

Jensen sat up and pushed Jared off of him “that's it” he said laughing “I'm cutting you off for a week” and he got out of bed.

 

Jared pouted and followed Jensen, catching him around the waist before he could disappear into the bathroom “awww, baby” he cooed “'m sorry” and he kissed the back of Jensen's neck “promise to be good from now on”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned in Jared's arms, facing him “liar” he joked and kissed Jared's chin “but I wouldn't have you any other way”.

 

Jared smiled smugly and slapped Jensen's bare ass as he got into the bathroom “damn skippy” he yelled after the older man.

 

They took turns showering because god knew that if they would shower together they wouldn't finish before lunch, let alone breakfast.

 

Jensen watched Jared as he pulled his shirt over his head and for one moment he cursed the shirt that covered that wonderful body.

 

He slid behind Jared and slipped his hands under Jared's shirt, caressing the firm abdominal muscles and rested his chin on Jared's shoulder “this was the best vacation ever” he murmured into Jared's hair.

 

Jared leaned back into Jensen's embrace and let out a happy sigh “you can say that again, next time maybe we can visit your parents” he said.

 

Jared frowned at the silence that came from Jensen and he turned around and blushed “I mean.... that is if you want to, I don't know if you even want them to meet me”.

 

Jensen sighed and took a step back “my parents aren't really all that supportive of the whole 'gay' thing” he said and looked at Jared “it's not that I'm ashamed of you... I'm ashamed of them”.

 

Jared smiled softly and cupped Jensen's face “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad” he said and kissed Jensen's soft lips.

 

Jensen smiled ruefully “they just don't know how to behave, I brought a guy home once and my mom and dad kept demeaning him so much he dumped me, because he couldn't handle my parents being like that” and he sighed “and I don't blame him, sometimes I don't even like them very much.... but they're my parents, you know”.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen close “I would never leave you just because your mom and dad don't like me, there's only one person that needs to like me, to want me.. and that's you”.

 

Jensen smiled happily and cuddled up close to Jared “we definitely need to visit your parents more, you get all cute and cuddly” he chuckled as he tightened his arms around Jared's waist.

 

Jared smiled and opened the bedroom door “now” he said as he pushed Jensen out the door “let's go get some of my mom's awesome breakfast”.

 

The two men made their way down and sat down at the table “you boys sleep good” Gerry asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Jared chuckle “yeah, dad” he said, not phased in the least “waking up was even better”.

 

They turned to the kitchen as they heard a plate clatter in the sink and saw Jared's mom fumbling with the china “sorry” she muttered, cheeks flushed and eyes cast down.

 

Gerry leaned over the table “next time” he whispered “keep it down, ok boys, I think you're mother wasn't quite ready for that”.

 

Jared chuckled while Jensen wished for the ground to open and swallow him up “wasn't my fault” Jared said and Jensen glared at the younger man “you know damn well it was your fault” and then he smirked “but no problem, from now on, I'll make no sound what soever” he whispered into Jared's ear.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp “sorry dad” he said quickly “all my fault, never happed again” and then he turned to whisper in Jensen's ear “at least, not in THAT particular bedroom”.

 

Jensen smirked and ate his breakfast in silence.

 

When they had moved their bags to the car they walked back to say goodbye to Jared's family.

 

Sherry hugged Jensen close and kissed his cheek “Jared's lucky to have you, you know” she said smiling “now, you come back soon, you hear”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “yes ma'am” he said and he shook Gerry's hand “it was nice to meet you sir” he said and Gerry grinned “please, you're practically family now, call me Gerry, and the pleasure was all ours”.

 

Megan smiled and hugged Jensen “to bad the hot ones are always gay” she said and Jensen blushed.

 

Megan's smile turned into a giggle when Jared's pulled Jensen away from his sister “hand's off, little sis” he said and drew Jensen to his side “go find your own”.

 

They waved goodbye and got in Jared's car “so, back to the real world now, huh” Jensen said as he wistfully looked in the rearview mirror “I liked your house, it was comfy”.

 

Jared smiled and laced their fingers together in Jensen's lap “I'm comfy wherever you are” he said and they shared a slow smile.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: the beginning of the end for Tom (no character will die but this is one of the two chapters that will mention violence, very minor)  


* * *

Chapter 15:

 

 

Jared had just gotten off the phone with his mother, who was once again pleading for him to bring Jensen around for a visit, he had reacted by teasing her with wether she would like to trade Jared in for Jensen.

 

HE and Mike were lounging in the cafeteria waiting for Chad to show up when Jared's cell phone rang.

 

Jared noticed the unknown number and frowned “Jared Padalecki” he said as he picked up the phone “Mr Padalecki?” a woman on the other end asked and he replied affirmative.

 

“Mr Padalecki, this is Margaret Brithers from the Saint George's Hospital, we have your partner, a Mr Jensen Ackles in out care”.

 

Jared stilled and his eyes widened “what happened, is he ok, how badly is he hurt what...” he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit “I'm sorry” he said “is he ok” that was the most important question.

 

“He's a little shaken up but he will be just fine” the woman said “Your partner was in an accident and we had to give him some painkillers” she explained “so he asked us to call you and ask you if you could come pick him up?”.

 

Jared sighed at hearing that Jensen was ok “Yeah” he replied “I'll be there as soon as I can”.

 

“Just drive safely Mr Padalecki, I doubt your partner would want you to end up in a bed next to him” the woman said.

 

Jared hung up the phone and looked at Mike “come on” Jared said and he hurriedly stood up “Jensen was in an accident and he's at the Hospital”.

 

Mike jumped up and they ran to Jared's car “what the hell happened?” Mike asked and Jared shook his head “I don't know, they just asked me to come pick him up, the said he was going to be fine”.

 

Jared's heart was racing and his hands were shaking “I'm driving” Mike said “no argument, Jay” he said as Jared was about to protest “you're a nervous wreck right now and Jensen needs you in one piece”.

 

Jared nodded and got into the passengers seat while Mike drove them to the hospital.

 

They called Chad to let him know where they were and Chad said that he was going to meet them at the hospital, seeing as he was only a few blocks away.

 

Jared barged into the reception area and ran towards the counter “Hi” he said out of breath as Mike came to stand beside him “I'm Jared Padalecki, I'm here for Jensen Ackles”.

 

The woman smiled “I'm glad to see you arrived in one piece Mr Padalecki, the doctor will be with you shortly, if you would please take a seat over there” and she pointed to the row of chairs in the waiting area.

 

Jared sat down and fumbled his fingers while they waited for the doctor.

 

“Mr Padalecki” an elder gentleman with grey hair looked around the waiting room and Jared jumped up at the sound of his name “here” he said as he quickly made his way towards the doctor.

 

The doctor smiled and him and offered his hand “My name is Doctor Frohnhoff” he said as he shook Jared and Mike's hands “I've been taking care of Mr Ackles, if you would walk with me please”.

 

Jared and Mike followed the doctor down a hall and to an elevator “Mr Ackles has been in a fight” he said and Jared gasped, not understanding how a person as gentle as Jensen could get caught up in a fight “I'm sorry Doctor, you must be mistaken” Jared said “my boyfriend is one of the most gentle people you will ever meet”.

 

The doctor smiled friendly “I do find Mr Ackles very agreeable, but the person who assaulted Mr Ackles was apparently of a different opinion”.

 

Jared frowned “who did this?” he asked and the doctor shook his head “Mr Ackles insisted it was just a minor altercation and he wishes to not press charges, so we didn't get into that”.

 

He led them to a room and Jared's heart stopped when he looked at Jensen “oh, baby” he crooned and haste towards the man sitting on the hospital bed.

 

Jensen was sporting two black eyes and a split lip, his arms were bruised at places and there was a small wound near his hairline.

 

Jared carefully wrapped the other man in his embrace and ran a soothing hand through Jensen's hair, anger boiling up when he felt the caked blood in Jensen's normally silky hair.

 

“Baby, what happened” he whispered as he gently rocked Jensen back and forth in his arms.

 

Jensen let go of the tears he was holding back and cried as he held on to Jared, seeking comfort in Jared's safe arms.

 

“Shhhhh” Jared hushed as he pressed soft kisses on Jensen's temple, one of the few spots on his face that was not marred with bruises “shhhhh, I'm here, it's ok.... you're safe now” he whispered as he felt Jensen's fingers digging into his arms.

 

“Doctor?” Jared asked as he kept rocking Jensen's sobbing form back and forth “what is the extent of his injuries?”.

 

The doctor sighed and took a step forwards “he has suffered multiple blows, that resulted into bruises, a laceration on his forehead and a bruised rib”.

 

Jared felt rage boiling to the surface “and where the fuck are the cops then to arrest the son of a bitch that assaulted my boyfriend” he demanded.

 

The doctor placed a hand on Jared's shoulder “Jensen chose not to press charges, Mr Padalecki, if the victim doesn't press charges, the police can't do anything”.

 

Jared looked down at the man in his arms, Jensen had stopped sobbing and was now heaving shaky breaths against Jared's shoulder “it's ok, baby” Jared murmured into Jensen's ear, wanting the man to know that he was there for him “it's ok, I'm right here, I'll take care of you, I'm so sorry”.

 

Doctor Frohnhoff smiled and stepped back “I'll leave you alone for a while, page me when Jensen is ready to leave and I'll check him out”.

 

Jared smiled gratefully at the doctor and nodded “thank you doctor” he said “for everything”.

 

Jared sat down on the bed and pulled Jensen as close as possible without rousing the other man's bruises “baby, tell me what happened, who did this?” he asked and scared, teary green eyes gazed up at him “no, Jare, I won't tell who... he, they” and Jared nearly burst out of his skin “they” he demanded, voice soft with held in anger.

 

Jared felt Jensen start to shake again and he made soothing sounds “ok, baby” he whispered “you don't have to tell me who, just tell me what happened, it's ok”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath but never lifted his head from Jared's shoulder, he had been so scared and now he finally felt safe again, he wasn't going to let go of Jared ever again “I was walking home, from class” he started.

 

Jared nodded thankfully at Mike as Mike handed him a tall glass of water “here, babe” Jared said as he held the glass against Jensen's lips “drink slowly” and smiled softly as Jensen took a few careful sips.

 

“I cut through the park, and it was real quiet, I found it strange, you know, nice weather and still so quiet” he swallowed loudly “there were three of them, they surrounded me, made comments about me”.

 

Jared felt his boyfriend tense and placed his lips against Jensen's hair “it's ok, you can tell me”.

 

“I tried to defend myself” Jensen said softly “but I couldn't..... there were three” he said “and they started to hit me, and they just didn't stop”.

 

A tear fell from Jared's eyes at the thought of how scared Jensen must have been and that quickly turned into anger, directed at the people who did this to his boyfriend.

 

“when I didn't get up anymore, they stopped and just stood there laughing, they..... he said it was my own fault, that I had it coming and then they left me there” he took a shaky breath and burrowed further into Jared's strong embrace “I got myself to the road and took a cab here, I wanted to get checked out, because my ribs hurt so badly”.

 

Jared was having trouble not to scream with anger and demand Jensen tell him who did this so he could go and give them a taste of their own medicine.

 

Jared calmed himself down for Jensen's sake and just sat there holding the man he loved as he clung to Jared “why don't you want to press charges?” Jared asked, not understanding why Jensen didn't want there guys punished.

 

Jensen took a deep breath “because I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing, it wasn't a gay bashing or anything and I don't want to go through all that, filing and court shit, I just want to forget”.

 

Jared nodded, he understood that, he did, but he still wished Jensen would tell him who did this so HE could hold those asshole's responsible.

 

The door flew open and Chad barged in with a HUGE bouquet of flowers in all colours and shapes “where is the patient” he said and smiled when he spotted Jensen “ah” he exclaimed “Jenny, my man, these will colour nicely with the bruises”.

 

Jared wanted to kill Chad for being so rude but changed his mind when he saw the blinding smile spread across Jensen's face and realised that this was exactly what Jensen needed.

 

“Thanks” Jensen said as he took the flowers from Chad “they're gorgeous” and he stuck his nose in the flowers to smell them as Jared sent Chad a grateful smile that Chad answered with a look that said 'what the fuck happened' and 'who are we going to kill'.

 

Jared watched Jensen as he put the flowers on the table and looked hopefully at Jared “can we go?” he asked and Jared nodded slowly “the doctor said you could go when you were ready, so I guess it will be ok” he paused for a moment “you're staying with me tonight, I don't want you alone”.

 

Jensen frowned and stood up, wincing as he felt his hole body ache “I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself” he said stubbornly.

 

Jared grinned and laced their fingers “I know, but you are MY baby and I don't want you to far from me right now” and smiled as Jensen seemed to accept that explanation.

 

Jared made fast work of finding the doctor and getting Jensen checked out of the hospital “let's go home” Jared said as he got all the paperwork filled out and they had gotten the bottle of pills for Jensen's rib.

 

Jared seated Jensen carefully in the back of his car and fussed to make sure he was comfortable.

 

Mike and Chad chuckled at Jensen's annoyed buy grateful smile as Jared mothered him around “yes, MOM” he said eventually as Jared checked him for the third time “I'm fine, can we get going or what?”.

 

Jared huffed and then smiled “well you can't be hurt to bad if you can still muster up the strength to insult me” and that got him a smile and a peck on the cheek “thanks, Jay” Jensen said “I really appreciate this”.

 

Jared nodded and got into the drivers seat “lets get you settled into a bed and then we can talk some more” he saw Jensen's face scrunch up in the rearview mirror but Jared was determined “we will talk” he demanded and Jensen nodded defeated.

 

Jared hurried home and parked the car as close to the dorm as possible “come on” he said as he slowly got Jensen out of the car and with Mike and Chad's help he managed to get Jensen's stiff body up the stairs and into his dorm room.

 

Mike offered to bunk with Chad for the night so the boys could have some privacy and Jared smiled thankfully of Chad and Mike's understanding.

 

Jensen muttered disgruntled as Jared mothered him to the bed and even fluffed the damn pillows, Jensen was about to tell him off but shut his mouth when Jared crawled into the bed with him, wrapping him up in a warm embrace.

 

“I should've been there for you” Jared murmured as he drew Jensen head onto his chest and raked his fingers through Jensen's hair, that was soft again after the painful shower he took.

 

Jensen buried his face in Jared's chest, to get more of Jared's warmth, to feel Jared everywhere “no” he said “it's not your fault, hell, it's not even my fault” he said “this was just a series of unfortunate events that were set in motion a long time ago”.

 

Jared still couldn't accept that some ass just beat the shit out of his boyfriend for no apparent reason and he wasn't going to let it fly.

 

“I want you to tell me who did this” Jared said sternly and he gripped Jensen's chin softly as the other man shook his head “I know that you don't want to feel weak and helpless, and you're not” Jared said “no one could have gotten out of this without a scratch”.

 

Jared kissed Jensen's lips ever so softly and sighed “I need you to tell me, I have to know, Jen” he practically pleaded.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed and he looked at the younger man “You can't freak out” Jensen said “you can't go and do anything stupid that could get you kicked out of school”.

 

Jared nodded “I promise not to do anything stupid or reckless” he promised and he buried his nose in Jensen's hair “now, tell me who did this to you”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath “I'll tell you, but you can't say a word, I don't want any comments, I tell you this and then we go to sleep, I'm not arguing about this with you”.

 

Jared sighed and nodded his head “promise, my lips are sealed from now on”.

 

Jensen bit his lip and winced as he forgot it was split “Tom” he said so soft Jared could barely make it out “Tom and two of his friends cornered me in the park and kicked the crap out of me, because I dumped him”.

 

Jared's hands balled into fists and it took everything he had not to break his promise to Jensen “that's how I know it was a onetime thing, he just needed to get revenge I guess, re-establish his masculinity”.

 

Jared bit his cheek to keep from crying out in anger, that son of a bitch.

 

Jensen snuggled up to Jared and wrapped his arms around him, indicating he was done talking and wanted to sleep now “night” he murmured against the soft fabric of Jared's shirt.

 

Jared wrapped his arms tighter around his black and blue boyfriend, yes he had promised Jensen that he wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless and he wasn't going to, noo, he was gonna beat the crap out of Tom, because that was the smart thing to do and he was gonna do it cool, calm and collected, nothing rash or reckless about it.

 

Jared was gonna make that son of a bitch he once called a friend make sure that he never forgot Jared's name ever again, as he was going to say it through a straw for weeks to come.

 

He didn't care about repercussions, he knew Tom wouldn't say shit, he would be to scared that Jensen was gonna press charges, and if Tom ever got near Jen again, then Jared was gonna do it for him, nobody, NOBODY got to treat Jensen like that.

 

Jared slowly drifted off into a slumber, the last thought on his mind as how he was gonna pay Tom back for what he did to Jensen.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: Jared and Chris teach two men a little manners.  


* * *

Chapter 16:

 

 

“Hey, babe” Jared said as he walked into his dorm room, Jensen was sitting on the bed as he was watching television.

 

Jared was startled once again, it had been three days since the attack and the bruises on Jensen's face were turning an ugly mix of purple, green and yellow as they were starting to heal.

 

Jensen's split lip was healing very well but his rib still bothered him a lot “I got you some more pain killers” Jared said as he filled a glass with water and handed it to Jensen along side one of the small pills.

 

Jared looked around the room and sighed sadly, Jensen had been refusing to go out, he was afraid of what people would think when they saw his face and every time someone pounded on the door, looking for Mike or Jared, Jensen shrunk into a little ball on the bed.

 

“How are you feeling today?” he asked as he sat down next to Jensen “lip's healing pretty good” and he cupped Jensen's face in his hand to inspect the damage, rage coursing though his body at the though of Tom hurting the person he loved most in this world.

 

“Little better” Jensen replied as he shot Jared a weal smile “thanks for getting me the medicine”.

 

Jared smiled and hugged Jensen close “anytime” he said and sighed content as Jensen burrowed into his embrace “you feel like going for a walk today?” he asked the hurt man.

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head “I don't think so, my face....” but Jared gently cut him off “baby” he said “don't let those asshole's control you life, besides, I'll be with you”.

 

Jensen looked up, a scared look in his eyes “promise?” he asked “promise you won't leave”.

 

Jared cursed inward at Jensen's insecure words and he nodded gently “never leave you, babe” he replied “promise”.

 

Jensen smiled and slowly nodded his head “ok” he said “I guess I could use some fresh air”.

 

Jared smiled brightly and grabbed one of his worn baseball caps “not that you have anything to be ashamed of” he said as he handed Jensen the cap “but I know you'd be more comfortable like this”.

 

Jensen smiled gratefully and put the cap on “thanks, Jay” he said and pulled on a pair of sweats and some sneakers.

 

Jared opened the door and Jensen cautiously followed him outside “it's ok” Jared said “like you said, one time thing, and even if they look at you the wrong way.... I'll kick their ass”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and grasped Jared's hand, entwining their fingers together “ok, lets go” he said and smiled bravely.

 

Jared smiled back and slowly led Jensen out of the building he hadn't stepped out of in three days.

 

Jared smiled as Jensen sighed when the sun hit his face and he tipped the cap back slightly “feel good, huh” Jared said and squeezed Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen smiled up at Jared and bumped their shoulders together “yeah” he replied “no Idea why I was so skittish about coming out here”.

 

“Jen” Jared said “” you experienced something nobody should, and you dealt with it amazingly, you can be a bit apprehensive about stepping out, you know”.

 

Jensen stopped and pulled Jared close “what in the world did I do to deserve you” he said and pulled Jared down for a chaste kiss “must've done something pretty spectacular” and he tugged on a lock of Jared's hair.

 

Jared chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist, his hand taking his usual spot in Jensen's back pocket and they started walking along side the road “perfect day for a walk” Jared said happily as they both enjoyed the sun shining down on them and the cool breeze ruffling their hair.

 

All of a sudden he felt Jensen tense and push against him, seeking comfort in Jared's embrace “Jen” Jared asked as he looked down at Jensen.

 

Jensen wasn't looking at Jared, he was staring in the distance and took a step back, hiding behind Jared as much as he possible could “babe” Jared prompted “you're freaking me out, what's wrong”.

 

Jared looked around and he didn't see Tom, which he thought was the most apparent reason for Jensen freaking out like this, then he followed Jensen's panicked stare and saw two men sitting at a table.

 

“Hello boy, what's up!” Mike came up behind Jared and Jensen and Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin as he let out a yelp and clung to Jared's arm.

 

“whoa, dude” Mike said laughing “didn't mean to spook ya” but he stilled as he saw Jared's serious gaze directed at Jensen.

 

“Jen?” Jared said and cupped the other man's chin “Jen, who are they?” and he knew the question was moot, there was only one reason why Jensen would react like this.

 

Jared took a step towards the table but Jensen gripped his arm “no” he said, panic lacing his voice “you promised you wouldn't do anything stupid”.

 

Jared smiled assuring and kissed the shorter man's lips “I won't, I promise” Jared said “you didn't press charges Jen, I supported you in that, but they can't just walk away without getting confronted about what they did”.

 

Mike's eyes widened in understanding and he glared at the two men at the table “those are the guys that assaulted you?” he asked.

 

Jensen sent Jared a pleading glance and Jared understood, Jensen didn't want Mike knowing that Tom was the instigator of it all “I respected you not filing charges Jen, but I'm talking to those guys..... stay here with Mike”.

 

Jensen shook his head furiously “no, Jare, there's two of them and...” but he was cut off by a gruff voice “and there will be two of us”.

 

Jared turned and noticed the short man with his long hair bound in a pony tail “let's go kick some inbreed ass, Big Jay”.

 

Jared smiled and cupped Jensen's face “see baby, I got Chris with me, now we're just gonna have a little chat about appropriate manners when addressing my boyfriend”.

 

Jensen shivered at the cold look in Jared's eyes nodded “ok” he whispered “but just talking, promise me!” he demanded.

 

Jared frowned and nodded his head “ok” he relented “I promise not to beat the shit out of them, no matter how much I want to”.

 

Chris followed Jared closely as the two men made their way to the table where the two culprits were sitting.

 

“Hi” Jared said friendly, while his insides were screaming “can we join you?”.

 

The two men looked up and smiled “hey, yeah no problem” a pudgy blonde said as he motioned towards the other bench of the table.

 

Jared and Chris shook their head “that's ok, we just want to talk for a bit, no need to sit down, what are your names?” Chris said as he leaned back against the side of the table, anger barely contained as he eyed the men who beat up his friend.

 

“I'm Paul and this is my friend Adrian” the blonde said “do we know you?”.

 

Jared grinned maliciously “nope, not yet, but I think you know a friend of ours, I'm Jared and this is Chris, we know Tom”.

 

The two men smiled “oh, right, we know Tom, he's a good friend of ours” the dark haired one said and Jared balled his hands into fists.

 

“We figured” Chris said, the men looking up as Chris did a poor job of keeping the anger out of his voice.

 

It was taking everything Jared had not to jump the two bastards right there, but he had promised Jensen and it was the first time ever he had regretted a promise in his life, but god did he want to punch these two suckers.

 

“Yeah, and you know a mutual friend of ours too” Chris said as he stood up straight, staring down the two men.

 

The two guys eyed each other and got up off their seats, full well realizing that Jared and Chris weren't as friendly as they came off.

 

Jared grabbed Paul by the arm as the man tried to sidestep him “where you going, pall” he asked, voice mocking friendly while dripping with venom “no need to rush”.

 

The guy tried to yank his arm from Jared's grip but Jared clenched his fingers around Paul's biceps “you see, this friend of ours, or really, I should say my BOYFRIEND, you kinda hmmm how to put this nicely” he mocked.

 

Chris growled and grabbed the other guy by the shirt “they weren't nice to Jen, so I don't really feel we should be either”.

 

Paul's face paled as realisation dawned “that Jensen guy, he's your boyfriend?” he asked and Jared nodded “yeah, and I think you owe him an apology, so how about we walk over to him and you beg him not to let us beat the shit out of you”.

 

The guy Chris started pulling in earnest “hey man, I didn't sign up for this” he said “Tom never said the guy had a giant for a boyfriend”.

 

Suddenly the guy Jared was holding pulled free and punched Jared in his stomach, Jared doubled over for a second but grabbed the guy as he was trying to get away.

 

Jared smirked maliciously at the guy “thanks” he said and the guy frowned “you see, I promised my boyfriend that I wouldn't hurt you, but now...... it's self defence” and he planted his fist in the other guys face, a satisfying crack letting him know he broke the guys nose”.

 

From the corner of his eyes he saw Chris dive onto the other man and work him to the ground.

 

Paul, the guy Jared just punched, was holding his nose “dude” he sputtered, but Jared didn't listen and kicked him in the gut, sending the guy to the floor.

 

Jared thanked his mother for sending him to a couple of karate lessons, not that he was an expert fighter, but he could handle himself better than the average brawler.

 

Jared straddled the guy and punched him in the face once more, from the corner of his eyes he saw Jensen and Mike making their way towards them, “now” Jared growled “how about you stand up” and he forcefully pulled the guy to his feet.

 

Jared had the guy by the back of the neck, his fingers digging into the guys flesh as he pushed him towards Jensen “I think” he growled “that Paul here has something to say to you”.

 

The guy looked back at Jared as if he were insane but Jared just tightened his hold and the squirming man got the hint “we're sorry” Paul squeaked and Jared grimaced “now, I think you can do much better”.

 

Jared threw the guy on the floor without blinking and Paul sank to his knees in front of Jensen's feet “now” Jared said “looking better already”.

 

Chris pushed Adrian to join his buddy on the floor and they both looked up at the two men “no” Chris said “don't look at us, look at him” and he pointed towards Jensen.

 

Jared was afraid for a moment that he had gone to far, that Jensen would be to scared and to uncomfortable with the men in front of him like that.

 

“We're sorry” the two guys said in unison “we didn't mean to”.

 

Jensen fumed at the two men, gawking at them as they kneeled on the floor, towering over them as they had towered over him a couple of days earlier.

 

“Then why did you?” Jensen asked and Jared had never been more proud of his boyfriend, Jensen's voice was calm and steady and he showed no fear or unease as he addressed the two men.

 

“We just went along with him, he said that you had it coming that you did something to him and that you deserved to pay” Paul said.

 

Jared's foot connected with the mans back and he fell face down on the floor “do you like Tom enough to take a beating for him?” he asked and smiled as the two guys nodded furiously “good, then never come near us again, or that will happen, now get up and fuck off”.

 

The two men stood up and Jared grabbed both their arms as they pushed past him “if you EVER come near him again, this will seem like friendly roughhousing” Jared growled “and you can tell Tom, and all his little other goons, don't mess with what's mine” he squeezed the guys arms to accentuate his point ant the two men nodded.

 

Jared let go of the two men and followed them with his eyes until he couldn't see them any longer.

 

Jared startled when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look into wide green eyes “hey, he started” Jared said as he raised his hands.

 

Jensen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and placed his head on Jared's shoulder “yeah, you got out of that promise nicely” and he placed a kiss on Jared's neck “thank you” he whispered.

 

Jared gawked at his boyfriend, he had figured Jensen would have ripped him a new one but instead his arms were filled up with a warm, friendly and pliant Jensen, who was kissing his neck and muttering sweet words into his ear.

 

“You're not mad?” he asked as he ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jensen's neck “I was all prepared for a burner but....”.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's skin “I was going to” he confessed “but when I saw you going all cavemen on those two guys”Jensen looked up and Jared saw the glinting green eyes “all I really wanted to do was take you home and have you fuck me stupid with that same intensity”.

 

Jared let out a belly laugh and nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “you naughty boy” he joked while he placed sweet kisses along Jensen's jaw “got you hot, didn't it” and he licked at Jensen's ear “seeing me beating someone up, got you all hard and horny”.

 

Jensen growled and fisted Jared's hair “take me up, now” he demanded.

 

They were parted by two arms and looked down at Chris' scowling form “nice to see you all good, Jenny” he said “but you and big Jay going at it in the park in broad daylight..... not something I want to witness”.

 

Jared and Jensen laughed “and besides” Chris continued “I just kicked someone's ass for you, you owe me beer”.

 

Jensen chuckled and wrapped Chris up in his embrace “thanks, Chris” he said and kissed Chris' cheek.

 

The other man blushed and pushed Jensen off “hey man” Chris said “I've seen Jared fight, now.... and I don't really want him directing that anger to me, so don't come to close, he might get jealous”.

 

Jared laughed and slung an arm around Chris' shoulder “trust me Kane” he laughed “you are not someone I worry about losing Jen to”.

 

Chris pushed him away and huffed “pffff, you know nothing, I'm fucking hot and could take him from you within a second”.

 

Jared smiled confidently and looked at Jensen who was walking a few yards away, talking to Mike “no, you really can't” Jared said.

 

Chris smiled, glad his friend had found such a great guy “no..... I really can't” he agreed with Jared.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: I noticed that this week we went over 100 reviews with this story so I guess that means that it it well liked. so this chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers, who don't only read the story.. but also take the time to leave a little note or a thought about the story.

thank you all so much, it made my day :D so this is for you and I hope you like it :D  


* * *

Chapter 17:

 

 

Jared sighed and winced as the nurse put a little butterfly bandage over the cut on his cheek “almost done” she murmured as she smoothed the band aid and stood back to watch her handy work.

 

“Ok, Jared” she said as she lifted his hands and inspected his knuckles, they were scraped from where he missed and hit a wall “let's do these too”.

 

She grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a piece of cotton ball “this is going to sting” she warned and placed the drenched cotton on his skinned knuckles.

 

Jared hissed and drew his hand away “damn, woman” he said as he pouted.

 

The nurse smirked “that'll reach you not to pick any fights” she said and she eyed the man on the other bed “either of you boys”.

 

Jared growled and glared at the man on the other bed “that asshole started it” Jared said “it was his own fault”.

 

“Fuck you, asshole, you threw the first punch” Tom barked and lifted the ice pack from his black eye and bruised cheekbone “you fucking broke my wrist”.

 

Jared snorted “I can't help it if your fat ass can't stay upright, you fell on it, you nitwit, I didn't do shit”.

 

The nurse made soothing noises “now, now boys” she said “can we please get along” and she was answered by a chorus of two times “no” from both men.

 

She eyed them and frowned “do I need to get security, or are you going to play nice?” she asked and she nodded at the nurse taking care of Tom “we don't want any trouble here”.

 

Jared sneered and focused his attention back on the nurse “I'm not treating that asshole nice, he's a piece of scum and I wish he fucking broke his leg, in stead of his wrist”.

 

The nurse cupped Jared's face and demanded his attention “I want you to talk this out, right now” she demanded “or I'm calling the cops and you can tell them why the both of you are bruised and broken”.

 

Jared scoffed and turned his head away “now, tell me” the nurse demanded “who started it”.

 

“He did!” they said in unison and the nurse rolled her eyes “well boys, lets put it differently “who threw the first punch?” and again she was hit with a “he did” from both sides.

 

“Fuck you” Tom said “you started asshole, you punched me for no reason”.

 

The nurse rose her eyebrow and looked at Jared “is that true?” she asked.

 

Jared shook his head and glared at Tom “he threw the first punch” and before Tom could get a word in he continued “it just wasn't directed at me!”.

 

The nurse looked quizzically and looked up at the young man on her hospital bed “what do you mean, sweetie?” she asked.

 

Jared squinted his eyes at Tom and then looked back at the nurse “the asshole hurt my boyfriend” he said and the nurse rose a brow “my boyfriend walked around with two black eyes, a bruised rib and numerous other bruises for weeks because this asshole can't stand the fact that he's with me now!”.

 

Tom fumed and got up off the bed “you fucking stole him from me!” he screamed and Jared got up to “stole!” he demanded “you were fucking cheating on him, you don't even deserve to kiss the ground he walks on”.

 

The nurse stood up and placed a hand on Jared's chest “young man” she said “calm down, or I will call security”.

 

Jared took a few deep breaths “sorry” he said and he looked at her, apology evident in his hazel eyes “didn't mean to scare you”.

 

She smiled and sat him back down on the bed “it's quite alright, but don't get into any more trouble” she said.

 

Jared shook his head “I got my licks in, as long as he says away from him, I won't feel the need to break any of his other bones”.

 

The nurse smiled softly, wondering if she would ever get to meet this 'him'.

 

Both nurses and men turned their eyes towards the door when they heard a commotion in the hallway.....

 

“I don't fucking care about policies” Jensen fumed at the male nurse that was standing in front of him “you people called me that my boyfriend is here, and now I can't fucking go see him because we're not 'related'” and he used air quotes.

 

Mike placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder “calm down, man” he said but Jensen wouldn't listen “tell me right now where the fuck he is, and his ass better be ok, if not I'll fucking kill him”.

 

Jensen's breath was coming ragged and his heart was hammering in his chest, the second he had gotten the call from the hospital his mind had been spinning since they wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Jared.

 

“Sir, you have to wait for the doc...” but Jensen cut the nurse off with a hand gesture “I don't fucking CARE!” he screamed “I want to know where he is and you're taking me to see him, right the fuck now!”.

 

The nurse scoured back as he felt Jensen's tangible anger directed at him...

 

Back in the room the nurse who was taking care of Jared raised her brow “the person throwing a fit on the hall” she said “would that be someone we know?”.

 

Jared ducked his head and blushed “that would be Jensen” he replied “my boyfriend”.

 

The nurse chuckled and stood up “you did this to defend him?” she asked and he nodded “doesn't really come off like the kind of guy who needs help”.

 

Jared's face turned into stone and he glared at Tom “he would..... against three guys”.

 

The nurse stilled and eyes Jared “what?” she asked and eyed the other man “three?” and Jared nodded “the only reason he's still alive is because Jen made me promise not to kill him”.

 

The four of them looked up when the Doctor walked in, Jensen by his side so he could show Jensen to the examination room.

 

Jensen pulled out of Mike's grasp and hurried towards Jared's side, all anger dissipating from his face as he cupped his hands around Jared's face “fuck, baby” he said as he rested their foreheads together “fucking scared the shit out of me”.

 

Jared chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist “nothing serious, babe” he said and kissed Jensen's cheek “just some cuts and bruises”.

 

Jensen then noticed Tom “you son of a bitch” he said as he pulled away from Jared to go to Tom “I wasn't enough, you had to hurt him too?”.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen from behind, as to physically restrain the shorter man “whoa, Cujo” he muttered warmly “down, boy” and he ran soothing hands along Jensen's side.

 

Jensen glared at Tom for a few moments longer but then decided that he was better off spending his attention to Jared “and you” he said as he pointed at Jared.

 

Jared swallowed as he took in his boyfriend and knew the shit was about to hit the fan “you promised me, goddammit” Jensen fumed “you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid”.

 

Jared bent his head in shame “sorry” he muttered “it's just, he was standing there, smiling so smugly” and he looked up at Jensen “then I thought about what he did to you, and kicking his ass didn't seem like a stupid idea at the moment”.

 

Jensen sighed and stepped in between Jared's legs “my bruised, kicked, bleeding and cut knight in shining armour” he muttered and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck “god I love you” he whispered into the taller man's ear.

 

Jensen pulled back for a moment and his eyes fell on the small cut on Jared's cheek, he ran a finger along Jared's cheekbone and smiled softly “I was so damn scared when I got the call” he confessed “they wouldn't tell me what happened, just that you needed me here”.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's face “sorry, I told them not to tell you what happened, I didn't want you to worry, I didn't know that it would have the opposite effect”.

 

Jensen smiled and ran his fingers through Jared's hair “just glad you're ok” and then he frowned again “don't ever do shit like this again Jay, you promised”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “sorry” he said again “I just couldn't control myself”.

 

Jensen laughed softly and buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck as he hugged him close, Jared wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and send Tom a smug smile across the room 'mine' he mouthed to the other man.

 

The nurse placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder “can we finish up with him dear” she said “then he's all yours again”.

 

Jensen smiled and them smirked at Jared “he's always mine, no matter where we are” he said smugly and stepped away from Jared.

 

The nurse smiled and checked Jared over for more injuries, happy to find that there were no more “well, Jared” she said “you are all good to go”.

 

Jared stood up and glared at Tom “remember what I told you, and I'll leave you alone” a satisfied smile spreading along his lips as Tom nodded curtly “good” Jared said and he laced his fingers with Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled “come on, Mike is dying to see you, he's waiting out in the hall” he said and they walked out of the examination room.

 

“Hey, man” Mike said as he looked Jared over “tell me the other guy looks worse”.

 

Jared grinned and nodded “black eye, broken wrist” he summed up and Mike smiled “good boy, so whose ass did you kick this time?”.

 

Jared rolled his eyes at Mike's enthusiasm “let's just say that payback's a bitch and I just made Tom mine”.

 

Mike grinned widely and slapped Jared on the shoulder “that's my boy, knew you were good for something, to bad I missed it though”.

 

Jensen frowned and slapped Mike upside the head “don't encourage him” he said “I don't want him coming home all the time looking like hell warmed over”.

 

Jared smiled and guided Jensen to the car “babe, take a seat and relax, I'm fine” and he pushed Jensen to the back of the car while he got in the drivers seat.

 

Jared rove to the campus and parked the car near their building “Mike” he said innocently and eyed his friend “maybe Chad would like a drinking buddy tonight”.

 

Mike frowned “dude, it's Tues... ohhh” he said as he got the hint “fucking like bunnies, got it” and he got out of the car.

 

Jensen proceeded Jared to his dorm “who sais that I'm putting out tonight, you broke your promise”.

 

Jared pouted and opened the door to his room “I have an auwie, you need to come and kiss it better”.

 

Jensen snorted and faced Jared “you so full of shit” he said warmly but grabbed Jared by the neck none the less.

 

Jared smirked and wrapped Jensen up in his embrace “you feeling up to a round?” Jared asked and wriggled his eyebrows.

 

Jensen burst into laughter and they fell onto Jared's bed “god” Jared exclaimed as he divested Jensen from his shirt “you are so damn pretty, all that soft skin, and those cute little freckles” and he licked and sucked a path down Jensen's chest.

 

Jared stopped at the top of Jensen's jeans and smirked up at the older man “tell me what you want” he demanded.

 

Jensen thrust his hips up and grabbed Jared's head “want you to suck me, want to come in your mouth and feel you swallow me down”.

 

Jared growled and undid Jensen's pants “anything you say” he replied and took off his own clothes.

 

He gazed at Jensen's perfect cock and grasped it in his hands “every damn inch, so fucking pretty” he murmured and slid down so he was at eye level with that perfect dick.

 

Jared lifted Jensen's cock and ignored it completely, solely focusing on Jensen's balls, sucking them into his mouth and lapping at the sac.

 

Jensen moaned and fisted Jared's hair “good boy” he muttered as Jared sucked on the hard shaft, slowly working his way up to the crown.

 

Jensen let out a yelp when Jared swallowed every inch of him down without any warning “shit, Jay” he exclaimed “fuck, give a guy a head up” and Jared snickered around the cock in his mouth at the choice of words.

 

Jensen cursed and filth poured from his lips as Jared swallowed, sucked and licked at his leaking cock, flicking his tongue over the slit, lapping at the pre-come pooling at the tip “fuck, your mouth was made for this”.

 

Jensen thrust up into Jared's mouth and cursed when he felt Jared's throat open up and swallow him whole.

 

Jensen reached beside him and pulled the lube from the nightstand, shoving it impatiently into Jared's hands.

 

Jared snickered and took the tube, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount on his fingers “you want it baby?” he asked as he kissed Jensen's thighs and spread them wider “want my fingers in you, fucking you open”.

 

Jensen thrust his hips up in a blatant show of need while he whined high in his throat “come on” he muttered “Jared... just put them in me, want it so bad”.

 

Jared smiled and teased the hole with his slippery fingers “so demanding” he muttered and pressed the tip of one finger in, making Jensen lift off the mattress.

 

Jared gently stretched and prepared Jensen's hole carefully, using plenty of lube, when he had three fingers in he pushed them in as far as they would go and just held them there, not pulling them out or pushing in.

 

Jensen keened as he felt Jared's fingers deep inside his, occasionally wriggling so they brushed his prostate and he couldn't help his eyes rolling into the back of his head and the needy little gasps tearing from his throat.

 

Jared nearly came at the sight of Jensen all spread out and eager for him “tell me what you want” he said as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Jensen's loosening hole.

 

Jensen fisted Jared's hair and pulled so hard he dragged Jared up his body, fingers still buried in his tight ass : get those fingers out” he demanded “and FUCK me!”.

 

Jared chuckled and did as he was told, he pulled the fingers free with a dirty 'pop' and grabbed the lube once more, slicking up his dick to ease the way into Jensen's hole.

 

He grabbed Jensen's hips and turned him around “spread your legs” he instructed and salivated at the sight of Jensen flat out on his stomach, with his legs spread wide to welcome Jared's straining cock.

 

Jared grasped Jensen's ass cheeks in his hands and parted them, swallowing hard at the sight of Jensen's pinkish hole, slightly loose and groaned when it spasmd “shit, you're gonna be the death of me” Jared muttered.

 

He placed his cock at the tight pucker and pushed the head in, watching mesmerized as Jensen's body swallowed his cock whole, feeling the tight heat grasping his entire length and revelled at the feel of Jensen's body squirming underneath.

 

Jensen let out a mewl as he felt Jared push his hard cock up his ass, the tight muscle clamping down on the thick intruder “god” Jared moaned “this looks so fucking hot” and he swiped his thumb along the ring of muscle “watching that tight little ass of yours eating up my cock”.

 

Jensen growled at the words and pushed his ass back, trying to take in more of Jared and he sighed when he felt Jared's heavy balls rest on his thighs.

 

Jared reached up and placed Jensen's hands on the headboard “don't let go” he instructed, he nudged Jensen's legs wider and started thrusting his hips in a hard, demanding pace, making Jensen's body shake with the force.

 

Jensen yelped as Jared hit that spot inside, the one that made him feel like coming apart and he tightened his grip on the bed “fuck me harder” he demanded as he looked back at Jared.

 

Jared, never being one to resist Jensen's requests, did as he was told and pounded brutally into Jensen's ass.

 

It wasn't before long that Jared felt that little tingle at the base of his spine that let him know he was about to shoot his load, and right before he got there he pulled his cock from Jensen's ass and with a loud grunt shot his seed all over Jensen's ass and the small of his back.

 

Jensen moaned at the loss and looked back at Jared “what the hell did you do that for” not liking the fact that Jared pulled out and denied him the pleasure of feeling Jared fill him up.

 

Jared smirked and scooted down “don't worry, baby” he soothed “I'll take good care of you”.

 

Jared parted Jensen's cheeks and looked hungrily at the now reddish and puffy hole that his cock had been slipping into mere moments ago, he once more thanked the lord for buying flavoured lube as he would hate to taste the plasticy flavour of the normal one.

 

He bent his head and without warning he plunged his tongue into Jensen's fucked open hole as far as it would take him.

 

Jensen screamed and thrust back onto Jared's tongue, keening and mewling at that wet heat soother the sting and burn that Jared's cock had caused.

 

Jared lapped and nipped at the soft skin of Jensen's ass, ignoring the needy pleas from the man he was tongue fucking “god, never knew something could taste this good” Jared muttered as he tasted the flavoured lube next to the distinct flavour of Jensen.

 

Jensen whined and moaned as Jared thrust his tongue in mercilessly and sucked at the puffy ring of muscle that was slowly tightening again “fuck this gets me hot” Jared breathed into the skin of Jensen's ass “could lick you all fucking day long like this”.

 

Jensen groaned and rubbed his cock into the firm mattress, the friction of the bed and the slick muscle of Jared's tongue in his ass getting him off faster than anything before.

 

Jared mixed up the sucking on Jensen's ass with licking hot striped from his balls up his crack to the base of his spine and Jensen felt his orgasm closing in on him.

 

Then Jared pushed two fingers in and pressed them into his prostate while that nimble tongue licked along the tight pucker.

 

Jensen screamed and shot his load into the mattress, pushing his ass back onto those fingers and tongue, drawing out the orgasm as nonsensical words spilled from his mouth.

 

When Jensen came down, Jared crawled up his body and pulled the smaller man into his arms, making sure to avoid the wet spot.

 

Jensen burrowed into Jared's embrace and tried to calm his breathing “fuck” Jensen muttered “that was amazing”.

 

Jared smiled smugly and combed his fingers through Jensen's hair “glad to help” and Jensen let out a small chuckle before the fell into a sated sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: someone made a request. I decided to grant it.

warning: Rimming  


* * *

Chapter 18:

 

 

Jared fumbled nervously with his clothes as he packed his suitcase “Due, will you fucking relax” Chad said from Mike's bed “you're making me jumpy as fuck, what the hell is wrong with you anyway's”.

 

Jared sighed and threw a pair of slacks in his suitcase “We're driving out to Dallas” he said as if that was the answer to all questions in the universe.

 

Mike frowned “so?” he said and Jared huffed “dude, we're driving to Richardson” he said.

 

Mike chuckled “yeah,... and so?”.

 

Jared groaned exasperated “He's taking me to meet his parents” Jared explained “Jensen is taking me to meet his parents, and apparently they are not as tolerant of our 'alternative lifestyle' as my parents are”.

 

Chad chuckled “aww, ain't that cute, he's all worried about what his boyfriends mamma and papa are gonna think of him”.

 

Mike laughed and threw a pair of boxers at Jared “relax dude, what's to worry” and Jared sent him a death glare “it's his fucking parents, what if they don't like me, what if he dumps me”.

 

Mike and Chad laughed at Jared's little fit “dude” Mike said “the guy is totally in love with you, he worships the fucking ground you walk on” and he grabbed Jared's shoulder “he would never dump you, Jay”.

 

Jared sighed and closed his suitcase “I know, but I want them to like me, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable for being with me”.

 

“I won't” Jensen said from the door opening “Jay” and he fisted the front of Jared's shirt to pull him in for a kiss “you're all cute and sweet being worried, but you have nothing to worry about”.

 

Jared smiled apprehensively “They accepted that I'm gay, they just really don't want to see it” and he smiled at the tall man “so just be your own lovable self and it will be all good”.

 

Jared nodded and grabbed his case “well then” he said “onwards and upwards”, they said goodbye to the others and off they were.

 

The drive over to Richardson was quiet and uneventful, just keeping up conversation and kicking around plans for next weekend.

 

Jared looked at the small farm that Jensen drove up to and he got out the car “man this is awesome” he said “why did you ever leave here, you should have totally become a cowboy or something”.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Jared's hand “come on, you big freak” he said and led Jared to the door “momma, dad” Jensen cried out as they stepped into the house “I'm here”.

 

A small woman with red-brownish hair came from the kitchen, her hands and apron covered in flour “Jensen” she said happily and hugged her son close, not minding the flour stains.

 

“Alan” she yelled “come down, Jensen is home” she looked over at Jared and smiled “and who is this young man?” she asked.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Jared's hand once more “Momma, this is my boyfriend, Jared Padalecki, Jared, this is my mother Donna Ackles”.

 

Donna blushed and shyly held out her hand “Hi Jared” she said “It's nice to meet you”.

 

Jared took her hand and smiled encouragingly, the woman was adorable, all shyness and the scent of freshly baked cookies just blew that whole 'shrieking damoness' idea he had in his head away.

 

They shook hands and he smile widened a little as Jared told her how lovely her house was “dude, you totally worked me up for nothing” he whispered to Jensen as Donna went in search for her missing husband.

 

Jensen smiled “well she's taken it better than I thought she would, but I guess they had three years to get used to the idea of me being gay”.

 

“Jensen” a tall man walked up to them and hugged Jensen close “good to see you son” he said and turned to Jared “and this must be the boyfriend” and he shook Jared's hand “nice to meet you son”.

 

They spent the rest of the day just talking and hanging around, the weekend flew by and before long they were back in the car and on the road back home.

 

“We're stopping overnight at a motel” Jensen said and Jared frowned “why?” he asked and Jensen smirked “because my parents put us in separate bedrooms and if I don't get to have you soon I'm gonna explode”.

 

Jared smirked and nodded “well then, get us to a motel”.

 

Jensen stopped at a sleazy motel and smiled “perfect, we'll get the 'road trip' feel” and he parked the car in front of the small office.

 

Jared waited outside in the car and drummed his fingers on the dash “all good?” he asked and Jensen smiled and nodded “king, on the corner”.

 

They parked the car outside the room and they took their bags inside, the two men laughed as they looked at the sketchy interior of the room “classy” Jared joked.

 

Jensen pointed to the shower “you can go first” he said and Jared frowned “you're not gonna join me?” he pouted and Jensen chuckled “just get your ass in the shower, I'll grab us something to eat”.

 

Jared grumbled a bit more but took a shower none the less, waiting for Jensen to get back with the food.

 

“Hmm” Jared mocked “nice and greasy” as he took a bite of the burger, Jensen smiled and finished his dinner “I'm taking a shower, be on the bed, naked when I get back”.

 

Jared gawked after his boyfriend, damn, he was liking this controlling Jensen very much, he grabbed his case and pulled out the lube, he had a feeling that he was gonna be the receiver this time and a smile spread over his face in anticipation.

 

Jensen stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes darkened at the sight of a naked Jared spread out on the king bed “good boy” he praised and walked over to the younger man.

 

Jared's whole body shook with anticipation and he let out a sigh as Jensen's hands caressed his skin.

 

Jensen grabbed his hip “turn around” he ordered and Jared flipped over on his stomach.

 

Jensen straddled Jared's legs and bent forward to scatter kisses along broad shoulders and a muscled back “driving me crazy” Jensen muttered “being so damn close but not able to touch you, kiss you”.

 

Jared sighed and moved around a bit “missed it too, wanted to kiss you so bad” he said and Jensen chuckled “you're gonna have to wait a bit longer”.

 

Jensen trailed kisses down Jared's back and followed the curve of his spine “wanted to do this, ever since you did it to me at your parents house” he said as he moved down to Jared's ass.

 

Jared's breath hitched “it turned me on so bad when you did that, and all I could think of was wanting to make you lose it like that” Jensen muttered as he licked the firm globes in front of him “I bet you taste so damn good now, all fresh and clean”.

 

Jared moaned when Jensen parted his cheeks and ran a finger down the crack “Jen” he pleaded “Jen, please”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nipped at Jared's ass, taking the soft skin gently between his teeth, making the younger man squirm under him.

 

Jensen placed his mouth at the top of Jared's crack and started kissing his way down in the slowest pace he could muster, he licked and sucked at the skin until he was hovering above that little pucker that he had been working up to.

 

Jared keened low in his throat as he felt wet heat flick across his hole, knew that Jensen's tongue just brushed the entrance to Jared's body and he pressed his ass back at the feeling.

 

Jensen smiled and licked at the tight muscle, again and again until he felt Jared's body relax so he could dip the tip of his tongue in, that nearly sent Jared flying up the wall.

 

The taller man let out a yelp as he felt that hot tongue dip into his hole, licking and lapping at all angles and felt teeth graze his skin.

 

Jensen planted his mouth on Jared's pucker and licked and sucked until the man under him was moaning and keening all types of filth “what you want, baby?” he asked, but Jared couldn't get a coherent word out of his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back and Jared growled with frustration “come on, baby” Jensen prompted “tell me what you want”.

 

Jared turned his head, hazel eyes blown wide with lust “need” he growled as it wasn't a case of want anymore “need you in me, your tongue, fingers, cock, anything, just get in me!”.

 

Jensen chuckled “bossy little boy, aren't ya” he teased and grabbed the bottle of lube that Jared had placed on the nightstand “such a boy scout” he muttered and uncapped the bottle.

 

Jared sighed as he felt cool gel trickle down on his ass and then warm fingers spreading it around and coating his hole with the substance.

 

Jensen slowly pushed a finger in and watched mesmerised as Jared's hole swallowed the digit “fuck” he muttered “that looks so damn hot” and he pulled his finger out and flicked his tongue across the hole, feeling it tighten against his tongue.

 

Jensen went back and slowly worked two fingers in, gently pushing and twisting to loosen the hole, scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight pucker “relax, baby” he cooed as he felt Jared squirm “I'm getting there”.

 

Jared was panting hard and growling for Jensen to get a fucking move on, the feeling of those fingers in his hole driving him insane “Jen” he muttered “your fingers feel amazing, but I want more” he begged “I need more”.

 

Jensen smiled and added another finger “take three first” he said “I wanna be in you, Jay, but I don't want to hurt you”.

 

Jared let out a loud grunt as Jensen brushed hit fingers across his prostate “that's it” Jensen keened “open up that hole if you want me in there, Jay”.

 

Jared growled and pushed his ass back on Jensen's fingers “I'm ready, damn you” he cursed “just get in me!”.

 

Jensen snickered and coated his cock with lube, giving the little ring of muscle one more lick, making Jared yelp in surprise “taste to damn good” Jensen muttered and lay down next to Jared.

 

“Come here” and he turned Jared on his back so he could face him “wanna look into those pretty eyes when you come undone”.

 

Jared spread his legs eagerly and watched as Jensen crawled in between them, he loved to be on this end sometimes, loved to just release all control and give it to another person and he trusted Jensen enough to give him that control.

 

Jensen nudged Jared's legs so they wrapped around his waist, this was his favourite position, he knew it was corny but he just loved to look at Jared when he made love to him.

 

Jensen sank down onto Jared and placed the head of his cock at Jared's entrance “look at me” he said as he caught Jared's attention.

 

Jared opened his eyes and looked at Jensen “I want you to look at me as I make love to you” he said and Jared's mouth opened in a half moan half gasp as Jensen pushed into him.

 

Jared watched an array of emotions flash across Jensen's face as he buried himself into Jared to the hilt and then stilled his movements “I love you, Jay” Jensen spoke softly “I love you and I never want to lose you”.

 

Jared smiled and cupped the back of Jensen's neck, running his fingers through silky soft hair “I love you to” and he growled when Jensen moved a little “but if you don't get a fucking move on, I'm gonna kill you”.

 

Jensen chuckled and lifted Jared's leg over one of his arm, opening him up wider so he could thrust deeper.

 

Jared mewled as Jensen's cock hit his prostate and nearly arched off the bed “fuck, baby” Jensen muttered as Jared's body curved into him.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's biceps and held on as Jensen set a fast pace, rocking the bed against the wall.

 

Jared chuckled “the neighbours are gonna start complaining” he said and Jensen grunted and bit his shoulder “'s why I got us a room on the end, only one neighbour.... we can take em”.

 

Jared moaned and wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist when Jensen reached down and grabbed his cock him a firm grip “come on baby” Jensen said and licked along Jared's jaw “gonna shoot for me?” soft kisses along collarbones “gonna come apart around me?, make me feel you”.

 

Jared keened in the back of his throat and let go, come splattering Jensen's hand and his own stomach, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat as he felt Jensen spill heat inside him.

 

Jensen groaned loudly as he filled Jared up and scattered kisses along Jared’s jaw line “shit, baby” he whispered “shit, that felt good”.

 

Jared chuckled “good?” he asked “fuck, that was freakin amazing” and he pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, wanting to taste the older man.

 

Jensen smiled and rolled off of Jared to lay beside him “come here” Jared said and pulled Jensen close “go to sleep” he instructed and cuddled up close to the shorter man “we still have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow”.

 

Jensen burrowed into Jared’s heat and within moments both men fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: an ending note. because I felt this story was already finished with the last chapter and I don't want to write it to deat, so he's a little ending note. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I'm already working out another one, probably also a college AU, but not quite sure yet, keep an eye out for the next couple a days :D.  


* * *

Chapter 19 Epilogue:

 

 

Jared looked around the house, the walls were painted a soft creme colour and it looked good with the deep brown of the furniture “babe, where do you want the TV to be” Jared looked up as he heard Jensen’s voice.

 

Jensen was standing next to Mike and both of them were eying the TV set “Mike says it should be here…. But” and Jared could hear the hesitation in Jensen’s voice.

 

“No, babe” Jared said as he walked over to the two men “I think it was good the way it was, where you first put it”.

 

Jensen smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, mouthing a ‘thanks’ as he saved them from one of Mike’s crazy idea’s “shut up man” Mike joked “I’m awesome at this decorating shit”.

 

Chad walked in carrying another box, laughing at Mike “man, you should not be allowed near a house before it’s finished, you’ll just fuck it up” and he carefully set the box down on the tile floor.

 

Jensen dove into the box and started fishing out picture frames and little knickknacks and placing them around the house.

 

They had been busy for a couple of days now, ever since the realtor gave them key to the house, they had been busy moving in the new furniture and stuff.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen who was carefully arranging the pictures on a side table and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling the older man’s back flush to his chest “looks good” he whispered into Jensen’s ear and smiled as Jensen shivered slightly at the feel of hot breath on his neck.

 

He felt Jensen lean back into his embrace and he enjoyed the feel of the shorter man’s weight against him “I’m so gonna love living here with you” Jared said as they looked out the window into the small backyard “our first house”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned in Jared’s arms “first?” he questioned “how many are you going to need?” and Jared laughed “well, maybe someday something bigger, with more bedrooms, you know”.

 

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared’s head down, claiming his lips in a kiss “hey, you two” Mike yelled “quit with the making out and help us haul your shit in, ok”.

 

The two of them pulled away laughing at their friends antics as Chad tackled Mike to the floor “let them have their little moment man” Chad said and he winked at Jensen and Jared “god know’s they’ve been waiting for this moment”.

 

And Jared smiled, yes, they had been waiting for this moment, ever since he asked Jensen to live with him, they had searched for the perfect house, the perfect place and now they had it.

 

Jared stepped away from Jensen and walked over to his friends to help them haul a few boxes to the master bedroom.

 

It was a two story house, upstairs a bedroom and a guest room, one and a half bath and a small study, downstairs a small hall, a large living room and a kitchen with a dining area, and a small garden, Jensen had told him they could get dogs.

 

Jared stood in the doorway of the bedroom and looked at the brand-spanking new California king bed and smiled, from now on he would never have to sleep alone, Jensen was going to be there, sharing this house, this bed, from now on it would be them.

 

Jared startled as he felt arms wrap around him and smiled when he felt plush lips press against his neck “hey, baby” he said as he turned to face Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled and pushed him onto the bed “we’re gonna have to work to christen this entire bed” Jensen teased as he dove onto Jared “we can’t miss a single spot, it might get jealous”.

 

Jared chuckled and nodded “not to forget the couch, the shower, the bathtub, the kitchen table and counter” and Jensen laughed as he kissed along Jared’s exposed collar bone “that’s ok” he said “we have all the time in the world”.

 

 

*****

 

thank you all for reading and most of all for reviewing, this was one of my first long stories and I love the fact that it had over a 100 reviews, it let's me know that the story was well liked, thank you all so much :D


End file.
